


New World

by FireStorm1991



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 45,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireStorm1991/pseuds/FireStorm1991
Summary: Vegeta is an space explorer going on a journey to a new planet where he has been hired by the ship captain to handle any natives that get out of hand. To the space travelers, Earth's culture is primitive. Can one girl change Vegeta's views?Original FFN Run: November 26, 2011 - March 30, 2018
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters

_Setting: Cold Planet Vector 114_

King Cold was furious. The planet was starting to run out of resources now that the Planet Trade Organization had taken off. There were fewer planets to purge and even less loyalty within his own now that the soldiers captured from other planets were living interspersed with the original citizens.

“Shentwon, get my son in here this instant,” he demanded.

“Y-Y-Yes, King Cold,” his servant said nervously before leaving to find his master’s son.

* * *

“Father?”

“Yes son, come in,” the king said. “I need you and your men to go on a little expedition.”

“Where to, father?”

“I need you to go to Earth. That planet has been untapped by any other purger out there. They might have the resources of which we’ve been running out.”

The prince smirked. “Yes, father, I understand.” He was about to take his leave, but the voice of his father stopped him.

“Oh, and Frieza,” he called, “if you have any problems with the locals, you know what to do.”

And he did indeed.

* * *

“Zarbon, rally the troops,” Frieza ordered after packing some luxuries for the trip.

“Yes, Lord Frieza. I have my sector and Ginyu’s ready for departure.”

“Have _they_ returned yet?” Frieza asked hopefully.

“Yes, and Dodoria has already gone to meet them.”

“Good. You know those monkeys are the best for handling the locals.”

“Indeed, sir,” Zarbon agreed. “However, I hear earthlings are quite week and their technology and culture is so primitive.”

Frieza shrugged. “So they may not be a challenge. In all honesty, if they have the resources we need and we don’t _have_ to kill them, then my father has ordered they be free to live their lives and hopefully keep doing what they’re doing to provide us with our resources.”

“Interesting, but don’t you think they would turn against us?” Zarbon asked.

Frieza smirked. “If they are as weak as you say they are, then we should have no problems.”

* * *

“Hey, Vegeta, did you hear? We’re heading to Earth in search of plusonium,” Raditz stated.

“Why should I care?” Vegeta asked.

“Oh, come on, Prince Vegeta,” Nappa teased. “You know you enjoy taking out those rambunctious ‘locals.’ This might be a good work out.”

“Tch, doubt it,” Vegeta grumbled. “There is no creature out there of any worth on that pathetic planet. By the time I’m done with it…” He smirked. “…There won’t be a single soul left.”

Nappa smirked at his prince. “Then onward to the new world.”

* * *

“Ships ready for takeoff,” a computerized voice said. “Takeoff is in 3-2-1.”

The ships sped off from the launching deck in the direction of the untapped planet, some hoping for adventure, some safety, and others resources. Little did they know Earth would hold all of that and more.

* * *

_Next in New World_

_“Where did the prince go?” Nappa asked Raditz._

_Raditz shrugged and made a noise that sounded like “I don’t know” without saying the words. “He’s fine, I’m sure. Everyone on this planet has a low power level.” As soon as he said that, his scouter went crazy. “I stand corrected.”_

_“Whose power level?” Nappa asked in interest._

_“Too low to be the prince’s. Around mine I guess. Hey, do you think it’s my brother Kakarot? I think he was sent here as a baby.”_

_“Your guess is as good as mine. Let’s find him. Maybe then we’ll find Prince Vegeta.”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters

_Setting: Earth Sector 2 District 120_

The ships landed in an abandoned field. Most of the aliens were disgusted by the nature around them.

“This planet is filthy,” a fish looking demon complained.

“Quiet, Cui,” Zarbon ordered. “Lord Frieza has given strict orders not to destroy this planet or anything on it if we find what we need.

“What exactly do we need?” Burter asked.

“Plusonium,” Ginyu told him.

Frieza then joined the crew out in the field. “This looks as good a place as any to start. Everyone start mining. If you need me, I’ll be in my ship. If anyone slacks, Zarbon, Ginyu, you know what to do.”

“Yes, Lord Frieza,” they replied while bowing.

“Monkeys,” Frieza called. Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz appeared before Frieza and reluctantly bowed.

“Yes, Lord,” Vegeta spoke while trying to keep the bile from rising.

“Check the perimeter. If there is no one near here, report back via scouter. Then go find a town and investigate the locals. Do NOT, I repeat, do not kill anyone, not yet at least. Report back to me later with what you find. And hide those tails. You look human enough, but those tails will make you stand out. Any questions?”

“No, Lord Frieza,” Vegeta said, this time really close to getting sick.

“Good, you may leave.”

Vegeta turned to Nappa and Raditz, and they activated their scouters and flew off. There were no homes or people around the field so they decided to go off in search of a town. After about thirty minutes of flying, they found one.

* * *

They landed on the outskirts so no one would see them fly and wrapped their tails around their waists.

“West City?” Raditz spoke questioningly.

“Looks big,” Nappa stated. “What’s the plan, Vegeta?”

“Go in, see how the people live. If we get separated, meet back here in three hours. Ready?”

“Ready,” Nappa and Raditz replied.

The city was hectic. There were so many people on the streets, and it was hard for the Saiyans to stay together. They mentally conveyed that they would meet up later back at the city entrance.

* * *

Vegeta hated the noise and the smell of the city. There were too many cars and it smelled like they ran off of something like gasoline. That’s why plusonium was needed. It was the ONLY energy source the Colds had used that pretty much every alien race could tolerate.

“Get the hell away from me!” he heard a girl scream. He turned to face the alley and saw two men trying to harm or rape a blue-haired girl. He couldn’t really tell.

“No can do, girlie,” one of the men said. “Our boss said he wanted to see you, maybe hold you for ransom. But being Bulma Briefs, you must get that a lot.”

The girl smirked, and Vegeta was slightly curious on why she wasn’t more afraid.

“Okay, I’ll go with you,” she said without losing her dangerous tone, “but first, let me reapply my makeup.”

The men agreed but only because they liked seeing girls with a pretty face, fake or not. Bulma mentally rolled her eyes when they told her this and took out her compact and lipstick. The men didn’t know what hit them when an invisible bolt of electricity shot at them. Vegeta saw, however, that a small flash of light left the lipstick. No one would have ever been able to see that, not even Frieza and his men. Only a Saiyan could detect a frequency as small as that.

Bulma ran from the two men and crashed into a stunned Vegeta.

“Uh?” she questioned nervously. She heard a few groans and turned to see the men struggling to get up. She looked up to Vegeta with pleading eyes and he sighed, deciding to help her.

“Come on,” he said stretching his hand out to her.

When she took it, he flew up high above the city and brought her to a distant mountain, where he was sure she’d be safe.

* * *

Three hours later, Nappa and Raditz were waiting at the city’s entrance, but Vegeta hadn’t shown up.

"Where did the prince go?" Nappa asked Raditz.

Raditz shrugged and made a noise that sounded like "I don't know" without saying the words. "He's fine, I'm sure. Everyone on this planet has a low power level." As soon as he said that, his scouter went crazy. "I stand corrected."

"Whose power level?" Nappa asked in interest.

"Too low to be the prince's. Around mine I guess. Hey, do you think it's my brother Kakarot? I think he was sent here as a baby."

"Your guess is as good as mine. Let's find him. Maybe then we'll find Prince Vegeta.”

* * *

Raditz and Nappa flew to where the scouter was indicating and saw a woman outside hanging clothes to dry on a clothes line. She was humming a song and then called out for someone.

“Gohan! It’s time for lunch!” After she called out, a little boy appeared in front of her. “Oh, there you are. Your father is going to be back any second, but, for now, let’s get you something to eat. I know how big your appetite is.”

The scouter indicated that the kid had a really high power level.

“That must be his son,” Nappa pointed out.

“That makes him my nephew,” Raditz said mesmerized by the situation.

“Chi Chi, I’m back!” someone called out.

“Oh, there you are, Goku. I was wondering when you’d be back.”

Kakarot, or Goku, laughed nervously and rubbed his head. “Sorry, Chi Chi. Time just got away from me, but I’m back now and boy am I starved.”

Chi Chi laughed. “Oh Goku, you’re always hungry.”

“Yeah, but that’s only because your cooking is so good,” Goku innocently complimented.

“You’re so sweet, Goku,” Chi Chi said before kissing him on the cheek.

“Come on, let’s go inside,” Goku suggested while picking up his son.

Nappa looked over to Raditz. The Saiyan who had never really shown so much emotion looked so sad. “What?” Nappa asked.

“He looks so happy,” Raditz replied. “How can I take him away from that?”

“You don’t have to,” Nappa told him. “You can just go tell him what’s going on. Warn him about the potential danger.”

“I guess you’re right,” Raditz said. He gained back some of his confidence. “Let’s go talk to my brother.”

* * *

_Next in New World_

_“How does my flying not freak you out?” Vegeta asked the human girl sitting in front of him._

_“Well, my friends Goku, Krillin, and Yamcha can fly so it doesn’t surprise me one bit,” she replied._

_Vegeta glared at her. He had just saved her for some unknown reason. Why did he have to expose himself to this woman of all people? He wasn’t paying attention and his tail came loose._

_“Hey, you have a tail!” she exclaimed._

_Vegeta smirked. “So does that freak you out?”_

_Bulma shook her head. “No, it just surprised me. My friend, Goku, used to have a tail just like that, but it got cut off too many times.” Bulma then realized something and paled. “Do you turn into a giant ape too?”_

_Vegeta’s mouth had to have been hanging open by that point._ Another Saiyan, _he thought, hoping that if maybe they befriended this Saiyan and this woman with all of her technology, they would be able to bring down Frieza._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters.

Raditz and Nappa flew down in front of Goku’s house. Goku handed Gohan to Chi Chi and got in front of his family, ready to defend.

“Who are you and what are you doing here?” Goku asked. He had sensed how strong the strangers were and was concerned for his family. However, if they meant no harm, he would let them go.

Raditz and Nappa looked to each other and nodded. The two of them revealed their tails. Gohan looked down to his tail and then up to his father who looked pretty surprised.

“Hey, you guys have tails,” he stated. “I used to have a tail. How do you two have them?”

“We are Saiyans,” Nappa told him. “How could you forget that, Kakarot?”

“Carrot?” Goku asked. “Oh, no thank you. I really don’t like carrots.”

Raditz and Nappa stared at him in shock, and then Raditz remembered something about another Saiyan he once knew.

“Did you ever hit your head as a child?” Raditz asked.

“Huh? Oh yeah, when I went hiking with my grandpa. Funny, I don’t remember much about it at all.”

“That explains it,” Nappa said. “You don’t remember anything about your mission.”

“Mission?” Chi Chi questioned. These men were making her very nervous. She had a bad feeling about them.

“Yes,” Raditz replied. “We are Saiyans and-”

“You said that part already. What’s a Sandman?”

Raditz smacked his forehead. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

“Lord Frieza, the monkeys still haven’t returned,” Zarbon informed.

“Hm, well they must be gathering a lot of information,” Frieza said happily. “Father will be so very pleased with what they gather.”

“It doesn’t alarm you that they have been gone for so long?” Zarbon wondered. If it were him, he wouldn’t have let the monkeys loose without supervision.

“Not at all. Now go make sure the men are doing their job. Has any plusonium been acquired?”

“None, Lord Frieza.”

“Hm, well, they better keep digging then. There must be some plusoinum around here somewhere.”

“I will make sure they get right on that, Lord Frieza.” Zarbon left Frieza to check on the men; however, something didn’t sit right with him. Why was Lord Frieza acting so calm?

* * *

Vegeta landed on a plateau far away from the city and put Bulma down on her feet. She brushed herself off a bit and fixed her hair before looking over towards Vegeta and smiling brightly at him.

“Thank you,” she said taking Vegeta by surprise. How was this human girl not freaking out? He had just flown her about three-hundred miles away from the city, and now she was alone with him, a stranger. He could just leave her at the top of the plateau and she would probably die there. Her self-preservation was completely lacking. He didn’t know whether to find that amusing or appalling.

The girl then sat down and turned her back towards him as she checked herself for bruises or cuts. This was something else he wasn’t used to. No one ever turned their back on him for fear that he would kill them.

The girl took out some type of key pad and typed something. She turned to find Vegeta looking at the device questioningly. “What? Never seen a cell phone before?” she asked before looking to her phone. “Well, this is a new model that my father invented, so probably not, but still. I was just texting him to let him know I’d be late for dinner.”

“What’s a cell phone?” Vegeta asked.

Bulma nearly fell off the plateau before she let out a quiet laugh. Vegeta glared at her. “Seriously? What planet are you from?” she joked. Vegeta was about to comment, but she continued. “A cell phone is a communication device. You program phone numbers in it and can call people and businesses or text to your friends. Texting is the same as typing a message into a computer.”

“Is it private?” Vegeta inquired. He knew that if the scouters were turned on, that Frieza would get information from all of their conversations. That’s why he and the other Saiyans didn’t use them much.

“Oh yeah,” Bulma replied. “It would suck if everyone could see your message. You can forward other people’s messages to each other, but it will never show where it started from, just who sent you the message. If you’re really concerned about privacy, you can erase the messages with a few clicks of the button. The phones also have tape recorders so you can record stuff.”

Vegeta kind of liked the idea of this “cell phone.” Sure, the Saiyans had great mental bonds, but the idea of being able to record conversations with Frieza, for example, was too good of an idea to pass up. Or hide it somewhere and figure out Frieza’s plans.

He then decided to ask the girl about her fearlessness.

“How does my flying not freak you out?" Vegeta asked the human girl sitting in front of him.

"Well, my friends Goku, Krillin, and Yamcha can fly so it doesn't surprise me one bit," she replied.

Vegeta glared at her. He had just saved her for some unknown reason. Why did he have to expose himself to this woman of all people? He wasn't paying attention and his tail came loose.

"Hey, you have a tail!" she exclaimed.

Vegeta smirked. "So does that freak you out?"

Bulma shook her head. "No, it just surprised me. My friend, Goku, used to have a tail just like that, but it got cut off too many times." Bulma then realized something and paled. "Do you turn into a giant ape too?"

Vegeta's mouth had to have been hanging open by that point. _Another Saiyan_ , he thought, hoping that if maybe they befriended this Saiyan and this woman with all of her technology, they would be able to bring down Frieza.

* * *

_Next in New World_

_“You’re an alien?” Bulma asked in shock._

_“I’m an alien,” Goku replied, still unsure of how he should react. He just stared at the floor. “I don’t think Chi Chi likes that.”_

_“Well, she just found out her husband she’s been in love with since she was twelve was an alien,” Bulma said with a laugh. “You can’t expect her to take in something like that without some shock.”_

_“I have a brother,” Goku told her. Bulma was surprised, but let him continue. “There’s two other guys. One of them came with my brother. The other is apparently the prince of our race.”_

Vegeta’s a prince? _Bulma exclaimed in her head. Why hadn’t he mentioned that?_

_“There’re some bad guys on the planet, Bulma,” Goku admitted._

_Bulma nodded. “I already know.”_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters.

Bulma told Vegeta how to get to Goku’s house in the mountains. “Okay, I have never seen it from above, so my directions are probably useless at this point.”

Vegeta rolled his eyes and pushed the button on his scouter. Three high power levels were right below them. He turned off the device so Frieza wouldn’t be able to get a location or hear any words that might be uttered.

When Vegeta landed, Bulma saw Goku sitting down outside and there were two others just watching him. Goku looked like he was meditating or something and, when Vegeta set Bulma down, she ran over to her childhood friend.

“Earth to Goku, you in there?” she asked.

Goku opened his eyes and looked up at her. He flashed her a sad smile.

“Hey, Bulma.” He looked behind her and saw Vegeta standing there watching them with his arms crossed. “Who’s your friend?”

“Just a guy who saved me from potential rapists/kidnappers,” Bulma said nonchalantly. “He has a tail like you did.”

“Small world,” Goku said, his voice seemingly dead. He looked over to Raditz and Nappa. Nappa didn’t really seem to care about what was going on, but Raditz had a little concern showing on his face. “Apparently I’m Saiyan, part of an alien race.”

“Can we go inside and talk?” Bulma asked, not noticing the other two Saiyans.

Goku looked over to his brother who just nodded at him. Goku led Bulma inside.

* * *

"You're an alien?" Bulma asked in shock.

"I'm an alien," Goku replied, still unsure of how he should react. He just stared at the floor. "I don't think Chi Chi likes that."

"Well, she just found out her husband she's been in love with since she was twelve was an alien," Bulma said with a laugh. "You can't expect her to take in something like that without some shock."

"I have a brother," Goku told her. Bulma was surprised, but let him continue. "There's two other guys. One of them came with my brother. The other is apparently the prince of our race."

 _Vegeta's a prince?_ Bulma exclaimed in her head. Why hadn't he mentioned that?

"There're some bad guys on the planet, Bulma," Goku admitted.

Bulma nodded. "I already know." Goku looked surprised so Bulma explained. “I guess Vegeta, if that’s his name, was mentioning some stuff about a guy named Frieza being on the planet, but I think he was just muttering to himself. He didn’t mention they were aliens though. That’s a new one.”

Goku looked down. “I don’t think I’m coping with it all that well.”

“Where’s Chi Chi?” Bulma asked.

“Upstairs with Gohan,” Goku replied. “I think she needs some space.”

“You know you’re always welcomed at my place.”

“Thanks B, but you probably wouldn’t say that if you knew.”

“Knew what?”

Goku took in a deep breath and stared intensely into her eyes. Her usually childish friend was looking so serious that it worried her. “I was sent to destroy life on this planet.”

* * *

“What did you learn?” Vegeta asked Nappa.

“The guy hit his head as a kid and has no memory of being a Saiyan or his mission to purge the Earth,” Nappa explained.

“Did Frieza know of my father’s order on this planet?”

“No, so he doesn’t know another Saiyan escaped.”

“Good,” Vegeta replied. “We need him and that girl.”

“Who is she?” Raditz asked.

“Other than the ‘best friend,’” he spat reciting her words from earlier, “she is the daughter of an inventor and they have interesting technology. We might actually be able to bring Frieza down.”

“Then what?” Raditz asked. “I think I already ruined it for my brother here. Where would we go?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Vegeta responded. “Just as long as Frieza’s dead.”

Bulma marched angrily out of Goku’s house and up to Raditz. She then punched him as hard as she could in the shoulder and then had to shake out her hand.

“Man you’re like a solid brick wall, aren’t you?” she said in irritation. Then she glared up at him. “Who the hell do you think you are coming to my friend’s home and telling him he was supposed to kill everyone that he knows and loves in front of his wife and son? The hell were you thinking? At least tell him in private after he gets used to the idea of being an alien. He’s still as innocent as he was when I first met him, and you just dropped this on top of him. He doesn’t even know how to process this information, and his wife is scared shitless.”

“Bulma, stop,” Goku pleaded rushing out of his home. “Don’t piss these guys off, okay? Please…”

Bulma took in a deep breath. “Only for you, Goku.” Then she backed down.

Raditz felt a little bad for how things turned out, but he did appreciate this girl standing up for his brother, like an older sister would. “I’m sorry,” Raditz replied. “I had no idea this would happen.”

“Whatever,” Bulma growled. “Now, explain to me what the heck is going on here that brought you guys here.”

“Know your place, girl,” Vegeta growled. “I will not tolerate disrespect.”

“Well, disrespect this,” she said giving him the finger.

Vegeta had no idea what the gesture meant, so he brushed it off as something stupid and ignored it.

“You would be wise not to talk to Prince Vegeta that way, little girl,” Nappa said.

She glared at him. “You come to our planet and demand respect after giving literally Earth shattering news. Nuh-uh, no way, not going to happen. If we had to compare to your damn intergalactic councils and whatnot, I’d be considered the Princess of Earth. We don’t really have that here, but my family is the richest on the planet and most highly respected. I bet our technology could run circles around yours.”

“You’re right,” Vegeta stated, hoping that would end the girl’s tirade. It worked.

“Excuse me?”

“Your technology is different, and it might be useful to us. The tyrant that ordered us to your planet is King Cold. He wanted us to tap into the planet’s reserves and see if we could find our power source, plusonium. It’s a non-renewable resource only found in young planets, but not all planets. He ordered his son here with us to start digging up the planet. If Frieza doesn’t find it where he is, he will start eliminating the cities and dig there. We hate the Colds and we want them dead; however, as of now, they are stronger than us.”

“Where are they digging now?” Goku asked.

“In _Earth Sector 2 District 120,_ ” Vegeta replied.

“But that’s really close to the city!” Bulma exclaimed.

“I know, but they don’t,” Vegeta explained. “We can send them to a city further away and say it was the closest one we could find.”

“Won’t his scouter things pick up on us?” Goku asked.

“No, because the humans’ power levels are so small that the only concern would be you and your friends.” He turned to Bulma. “You said you can get in contact with your friends with that small box. Tell them to suppress their power levels. We will too after we return from giving Frieza and update.”

“Can you do me a favor?” Bulma asked.

Nappa was pissed at her for asking such a thing. “You have some nerve, wench. We are trying to protect your planet, and you’re asking _us_ for something.”

“Yes,” Bulma said sadly. She looked at Vegeta. “Tell them the closest city is Earth Sector 5 District 80,” she requested. “It’s an abandoned city in a mountainous area. It’s about a day worth of travel each way by flight and since it’s on the mountain it would be harder to dig. The city was ruled unlivable over a decade ago and there aren’t many resources. The technology they had there was primitive too, compared to most. I just don’t want innocent people getting hurt.”

Vegeta nodded his agreement and turned to his Saiyan comrades. “Let’s go.” And with that they left, and Bulma and Goku knew things were going to get a lot more hectic.

* * *

_Next in New World_

_“So let me get this straight,” Yamcha started. “We’re helping aliens fight aliens? What the hell, Bulma?”_

_“They are Goku’s people,” Bulma told him. “We have to help.”_

_“The hell we do,” Yamcha growled. “We’re Goku’s people, not them.”_

_“Yamcha, if we don’t help, Earth will be destroyed and in ruins,” Bulma pointed out. “We need this just as much as they do.”_

_Yamcha got up from the table and moved towards the doorway. He stopped before exiting and said, “You’re a fool.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So it seems like the humans, save Bulma, are not going to be reacting to well to the aliens’ presence. Oh well XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters.

The Saiyans reported back to Frieza and explained that there were resources in the sector Bulma told them about. Vegeta had locked himself in his room, thinking, when he felt a small buzz. He was incredibly confused, but he checked the pocket of his suit and found a little black device resembling the girl’s pink one from earlier. There was a random number on the screen that Vegeta quickly memorized.

The device was simple enough to work, and Vegeta managed to open the message sent to him by Bulma.

_Hey, I know you were eyeing my phone earlier, so I snuck one into your packet. Hope you don’t mind. You can turn the volume up or off without the vibration, depending on how much of a warden that freak we’re trying to stop is. If you’re worried about the messages getting read by anyone, you can delete them. This was you can stay in contact with me and Goku, and we can contact you. To reply to the message, you hit the button underneath where it says reply, but you could have figured that out, I’m sure. You can also shut down the phone so it seems like the device does nothing in case you get caught by holding down the end button. I know I don’t know you very well, but stay safe._

Vegeta had to admit the girl had both guts and skill. He hadn’t even noticed her slip the object into his pocket. She was far more cunning than he gave her credit for, too. In her message, she covered pretty much every one of Vegeta’s fears, though she would never understand the extent of what they were dealing with. He couldn’t help but be impressed that she would have even had the nerve to touch his person, knowing that if he did catch her, he probably would have attacked her.

 _Bulma Briefs,_ Vegeta marveled at the name he remembered her kidnappers saying, _you officially have my attention._

He smirked as he sent her a quick response and shut down the new device and hid it in his chest plate.

* * *

Bulma was relaxing in her private Jacuzzi with a magazine. She couldn’t focus on relaxing though. When you knew that there were aliens on the planet and that the teenager you had come to see as your brother was one of them, the info tended to be…difficult to process.

“Bulma sweetie, you’ve been in there for about an hour,” she heard her mother say in a worried voice from the other side of the door. “Are you okay? Did you have a stressful day? Do you want me to go to the store and buy some strawberries for dessert? How about dinner? Do you want to go out?”

Her mother always did this, asking way too many questions in one breath. Bulma sighed. “I’m fine, mom. Just a lot on my mind. That would be a yes on the strawberries.”

“Okay!” her mother said happily. “I’ll go to the market right away.”

Bulma shook her head and then thought about the other Saiyans. They seemed very tense and, from the sound of everything they had told her and Goku, they had a very difficult life. The sad part was that even though she had everyone wrapped around her finger, she never enjoyed it. As philosophical as it may have sounded, Bulma knew riches didn’t bring happiness. Today was a classic case of why. Kidnapping attempts were a pretty a frequent thing, which is why she made a couple of inconspicuous weapons to defend herself.

She needed to calm down, and then she remembered that she secretly gave Vegeta a cell phone. _I should probably make him aware of it._ She smirked. _I wish I could see the look on his face when he finds it._

* * *

Chi Chi was still in shock over what the strange man had said. Goku, her Goku, was some alien who was sent here to destroy their home. How was it possible that someone so sweet and innocent, who at one time couldn’t even tell the difference between a boy and girl, be an alien?

“Chi Chi?” she heard the sound of her husband’s voice. She turned to the door to see him standing their sadly. His voice, too, was full of sadness.

Chi Chi sat up on their bed and patted the spot next to her. Goku perked up a bit and took her invitation.

“I don’t think any differently of you, Goku,” Chi Chi admitted meekly. “I’m just confused.”

Goku let out an awkward chuckle. “Imagine how I feel, Chi. I have a brother and a prince and a whole race I don’t even know about, not to mention I must have had parents that allowed me to be sent away.”

“Oh, Goku,” Chi Chi said sympathetically, gently stroking his cheek. “It will be okay. I have faith in you guys to stop this threat. You always do.”

Goku pulled Chi Chi closer to him and gave her an innocent and gentle kiss. “I love you, Chi,” he said smiling his classic grin.

It was a contagious grin that made a smile appear on Chi Chi’s face also. “I love you too, Goku.”

* * *

“Hey, Bulma, where ya hiding?” Bulma’s on-again-off-again boyfriend, Yamcha, called into her room. He opened the door, but saw that no one was there. “Huh, I guess she’s in the bathroom or something.”

Yamcha had been a little worried about his girlfriend since they had a date and she hadn’t shown up. Sometimes things like that just slipped her mind, but who could blame her. She was a twenty-year-old genius, vice president of a multi-billion dollar company. He understood that she had a lot of stress and little time to relax, so he was never insulted by it.

Her cell phone went off, indicating a text message. When he saw the name, it made his blood boil.

 _Who the hell is Veggie-chan?_ he shouted to himself. Yamcha decided to check it out.

 _Thanks for the “present.” I’ll be in touch._ Yamcha stopped reading before the line that read, _Don’t do anything stupid._

Yamcha was seeing red as Bulma walked out of her bathroom, drying her hair with a towel. He glared at her, but she didn’t notice. Instead, she smiled at him, happy to see him.

“Hey, sweetie, sorry about our date,” she said, remembering their plans. “It’s just been a day. You’ll never guess what happened.”

“Who is ‘Veggie-chan?’” Yamcha snapped.

“Huh?” Bulma asked, looking at the phone. “Oh, you mean Vegeta. He hated when I called him that when we went to meet Goku. Oh, I have to tell, he’s-”

“Bulma Bra Briefs, how dare you cheat on me?”

“Wh-what?” she asked nervously. She then looked at the message and realized how Yamcha had taken it. She sighed in frustration. He was one to talk. The first time they broke up, he had cheated, so she didn’t know why he’d be so pissed anyway.

“Yamcha, Vegeta’s not my boyfriend,” Bulma explained. “It’s what I was just about to tell you. I was nearly kidnapped today and this guy, Vegeta, saved me. You know how Goku had a tail and transformed into that giant ape?” Yamcha nodded sitting down at Bulma’s small table. “Well, Vegeta has a tail too, and there’re two others. A jerk named Nappa who had no idea how to talk to a lady, and Goku’s older brother, Raditz. They’re Saiyans, part of an alien race and they were forced to work under this real creep whose trying to find some type of energy source. We’re helping them take this guy down before they destroy Earth.”

Her boyfriend stared at Bulma like she was insane. "So let me get this straight," Yamcha started. "We're helping aliens fight aliens? What the hell, Bulma?"

"They are Goku's people," Bulma told him. "We have to help."

"The hell we do," Yamcha growled. "We're Goku's people, not them."

"Yamcha, if we don't help, Earth will be destroyed and in ruins," Bulma pointed out. "We need this just as much as they do."

Yamcha got up from the table and moved towards the doorway. He stopped before exiting and said, "You're a fool."

Bulma couldn’t believe Yamcha just left like that, after completely learning about this new mission. Well, who needed him anyway? Goku was strong enough to take on anything, and Krillin and the other Z Warriors would be able to stop the space tyrant, well, with the help of the three other Saiyans. _Ack, too confusing,_ Bulma said shaking her head. _Well, I better get some sleep. Who knows when Vegeta will contact me next?_

* * *

_Next in New World_

_The girl had been right. The city was deserted and completely trashed. This was the perfect type of environment for delaying Frieza and his men._

_“Vegeta, what makes you think this place has any plusonium?” Frieza asked skeptically._

_Vegeta shrugged. “I heard those weakling humans griping about their old city and how, due to radioactive waves, they were force to vacate. Feh, pathetic.”_

_Frieza smirked. Yes, he knew humans were fragile and radioactivity could potentially kill them. It must be the place. Frieza looked back over to the Saiyans who seemed as calm as anyone could be. “Men, start digging,” Frieza ordered. Everyone moved to start digging, except for the Saiyans. He was going to watch them very closely._

_Frieza disappeared from the Saiyans’ sight, and Vegeta nodded over to Raditz and Nappa. The three Saiyans quickly flew away, not being seen by anyone, except of course, Frieza._


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters

Vegeta told Frieza of the deserted city. The lizard had been intrigued with what the young prince had to say. Within hours, they were headed toward the site, after packing the tools back up. When they got there, though, the suspicions started.

The girl had been right. The city was deserted and completely trashed. This was the perfect type of environment for delaying Frieza and his men.

"Vegeta, what makes you think this place has any plusonium?" Frieza asked skeptically.

Vegeta shrugged. "I heard those weakling humans griping about their old city and how, due to radioactive waves, they were force to vacate. Feh, pathetic."

Frieza smirked. Yes, he knew humans were fragile and radioactivity could potentially kill them. It must be the place. Frieza looked back over to the Saiyans who seemed as calm as anyone could be. "Men, start digging," Frieza ordered. Everyone moved to start digging, except for the Saiyans. He was going to watch them very closely.

Frieza disappeared from the Saiyans’ sight, and Vegeta nodded over to Raditz and Nappa. The three Saiyans quickly flew away, not being seen by anyone, except of course, Frieza.

“Cui,” Frieza called to one of his weaker followers.

“Yes, Lord Frieza?”

“Follow the Saiyans, and then let me know where they go,” Frieza ordered. “I have a feeling those three monkeys are planning something.”

Cui grew nervous, but he accepted his new mission. Yes, Cui and Vegeta were rivals, but the truth was that he respected the Saiyans. He always laid the insults on thick, angering Vegeta immensely, but he was only doing it to make Frieza think they hated each other. The first thing Cui did when he was out of eyesight was turn the scouter off. He’d be damned if he let Frieza hear anything that had to be said.

* * *

Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz made it to Goku’s house quickly. The younger Saiyan seemed to already be training, but there was someone new there with him, some short, bald guy.

“Man, Goku, you’re going all out today?” he said. “Where’s the fire?”

Goku smiled at the man. “I’m just stressed out, Krillin, that’s all. Bulma already told you about yesterday, right?”

“Yeah,” Krillin replied softly. “I understand. Just don’t let it upset you this much or I’m gonna be hurting more than usual.”

Goku looked at him with an embarrassed grin and rubbed the back of his head. With a nervous laugh he said, “Sorry about that.”

Just then, the two registered the other Saiyans’ energies and turned to face them with serious expressions.

“Who is this weakling?” Vegeta asked darkly. He began to walk towards him, but Goku got in his way.

“My best friend,” Goku replied. “We trained together when we were younger. He’s like a brother to me. You won’t hurt him.”

Vegeta scowled. “Bah,” he snarled walking away. He looked over to Raditz and Nappa. Nappa looked indifferent, but Raditz looked hurt by his younger brother calling the weakling human his brother. Vegeta rolled his eyes at his weakness.

“So, you guys are the Saiyans,” Krillin stated the obvious.

“Yeah,” Raditz muttered in response, looking away from Krillin.

The atmosphere was tense with no one saying anything. It was then that Bulma showed up in her flying capsule car.

“Hey you guys, I brought breakfast!” she called down to them.

“That’s great, Bulma,” Goku cheered. “I’m starved.”

“Goku, you’re always hungry,” Krillin joked. He noticed Raditz’s expression sadden when he did. “Hey, you’re name is Raditz, right? You’re Goku’s brother.”

“Yes, I’m Kakarot’s brother,” Raditz answered.

Krillin smiled at him. “Well, if you’re anything like Goku, I bet you need to eat too. Come on.”

Raditz’s eyes widened at the thought of the bald fighter trying to befriend him. He played it cool, though, and just shrugged and followed him over to Bulma’s car. When the girl landed, she turned off her vehicle and went to the trunk.

“Wow, Bulma, how did you fit all this food in the trunk?” Goku asked.

Bulma chuckled. “Hold on, those boxes are full of capsules. I figured the four of you would eat a bunch, so I brought a lot for meals today and some for Chi Chi to keep here.”

The other three Saiyans were still taking in the fact that the humans didn’t seem threatened by them. Kakarot had nothing to worry about. They weren’t planning on killing one of their own when there were so few of them left. His mate and son would be safe as well. But the other two, they were weak; they weren’t part of their race; they were just friends to the younger Saiyan; they had no protection.

Truth was, Vegeta could have killed Krillin earlier, and it wasn’t Kakarot’s unspoken threat that stopped him. Vegeta knew he was stronger than the younger warrior, but it would be better to have him on their side willingly than forcibly.

“You guys coming?” Bulma called over to Nappa and Vegeta who were still standing in the same place they were as she came. “There’s plenty here.”

They finally moved to the car and saw boxes filled with tiny plastic containers. Vegeta glared over to her. “If you think this is ‘plenty,’ woman, then something is wrong with you.”

The three Earthlings couldn’t contain their laughter. “You guys haven’t seen capsules before, have you?” Krillin asked.

“Bulma, I’ll bring these few boxes into the house for Chi Chi. You can explain capsules to these guys.”

“What are capsules?” Nappa asked.

Bulma smiled at the Saiyans and took out one of the food capsules. “They’re miniature storage devices. My father developed them a long time ago, but for large objects like a house or car. I added something to them so that they can store other objects like clothes and food.” Bulma activated the capsule and threw it to the middle of the yard. The Saiyans were shocked when a large table filled with different types of food appeared. “I created a temperature control, because there are foods that need to stay cold and others hot.”

But the Saiyans weren’t even listening. It had been such a long time since they had anything substantial to eat, not since their last purge. Frieza never let them eat large amounts of food, as it gave them more energy to fight and train. This was a very welcome meal.

Bulma and Krillin stared in shock at the three. Then Goku came out, and no surprise, he joined them. It looked like none of them had eaten in ages, and even when Goku was done, they were still hungry. Vegeta’s eyes met Bulma’s, and he nodded to her. She took the gesture as a “thank-you.” Out of all of the Saiyans, he seemed to eat in a more refined manner.

Vegeta went back to eating the food, but he couldn’t help but feel like he was on display. He knew Bulma was watching him, studying him. It was awkward and made him feel self-conscious. What could she possibly find so interesting about him?

Vegeta was too busy thinking about Bulma and her motives to notice he had a little shadow. He saw the looks on his comrades’ faces. There was a lot of shock and confusion going around. “What?” Vegeta growled. The only answer he received was Nappa pointing to the ground behind him.

Vegeta looked down only to find the small Saiyan hybrid staring up at him with perplexed eyes. The boy kept looking between Vegeta and his own tail.

“Gohan, you remember Vegeta, right?” Goku asked. “From yesterday. And Nappa and Uncle Raditz, too.”

Raditz looked over to his brother, eyes wide. He thought his younger brother hated him. What he didn’t know was that Goku was incapable of hate.

Vegeta was getting annoyed at the staring, so he decided to converse. He regally wiped the food away from his mouth with a napkin. “So, kid, do you train?” he asked.

Gohan frowned and shook his head. “Mommy won’t let me, but dad sometimes takes me out to watch him.”

“I’ve been trying to convince her for years,” Goku explained. “She won’t budge, but I figured some exposure is better than no exposure.”

Vegeta nodded over to the other Saiyan in agreement. He looked back down to Gohan. “Well, you have to start somewhere, don’t you? You’ll be training with us from now on.”

Gohan’s face lit up, and he hugged the Saiyan prince. Thinking it was some attack, Vegeta got ready to blast the kid.

“Vegeta, stop! He’s just hugging you!” Bulma shouted.

The blast in Vegeta’s hand disappeared. “What?”

“A hug,” Krillin replied. “It’s a symbol of affection between friends, family, and significant others.”

Vegeta looked back down at the small boy. He respected the fact that he wanted to train, though his mother might be a problem. He didn’t feel comfortable with returning the kid’s gesture, so he just placed his hand on his head. “I guess we can start now.”

* * *

_Next in New World_

_“How dare you?” Chi Chi screeched. “I don’t want my son training.”_

_“Get over it,” Vegeta scoffed. “He’s a Saiyan. We live for the fight, whether you like it or not.”_

_“Come on, Chi Chi, we need him,” Goku pleaded. “If this guy is strong as these guys say he is, then we’re going to need all the help we can get.”_

_“Not my son,” Chi Chi stated._

_Bulma then showed up to pull Chi Chi inside the house. Vegeta watched as she pulled away the other woman who was trying to pull herself free._

_“Damn it, Chi Chi, stop fighting.”_

_“No! I don’t want my little boy training.”_

_“It’s in his blood!” Bulma shouted before getting the younger woman into the house and slamming the door shut._

_Vegeta was impressed with her acceptance of their lifestyle and stared at that spot a moment more before sensing another energy behind him._

_All the Saiyans and Krillin turned to face the new arrival. Vegeta was the one to greet him._

_“What do you want, Cui?”_


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters.

Gohan quickly ran inside and up to his room to get dressed into one of his training gis. Even if he didn’t train often, his father made sure that he was prepared, just in case. The little hybrid Saiyan was so excited. He had heard stories from his father and his father’s friends about all of the journeys they had together. He knew his parents got engaged after fighting in the World Martial Arts Tournament and he had always wanted to participate in one. Unfortunately, his mother wanted him to study and avoid training or fighting for his entire life. His father would teach him a few things, though, but now he was being offered a once in a lifetime opportunity. He would be training with his father and three other Saiyans to help protect the world. He just didn’t want his mother finding out.

He didn’t want his mother to see him in a gi, so he decided to climb out the window and return to the front yard. His father was already sparring with his uncle; Vegeta, Nappa, and Krillin were watching to observe the moves and strength of the two. Bulma was sitting at the table they ate at and seemed to be working on blueprints for something.

Gohan ran over to Vegeta and grabbed onto his leg. Vegeta flinched and got ready to attack, but lowered his hand when he saw it was Gohan. He scoffed and said, “Kid, you need to stop doing that. One hit, and I could kill you.”

“Sorry, Vegeta-sama,” Gohan said sheepishly, lowering his head in shame.

Vegeta just sighed in frustration and pinched the bridge of his nose. He gently forced Gohan off of him. The little boy looked up at him in confusion. Vegeta just frowned at him and walked back a little bit.

“Come at me with as much of your strength as you can access,” he ordered. He wanted to get an idea of the power the kid possessed.

Gohan hesitated, but he looked over to his father who had just finished his spar and received a nod. Gohan looked back to Vegeta, his nervous expression becoming a determined one. The little Saiyan powered up as much as he could and charged at Vegeta. He got ready to punch the Saiyan, but Vegeta blocked his punch with his hand.

Vegeta smirked at the kid. He was nowhere near the strength Vegeta nor the other Saiyans possessed, but he had promise. He was about to pay the young fighter a small compliment before his mother came stomping out of the house. Vegeta rolled his eyes at how furious she looked. Everyone could tell what was about to happen.

“How dare you?” Chi Chi screeched. “I don’t want my son training.”

“Get over it,” Vegeta scoffed. “He’s a Saiyan. We live for the fight, whether you like it or not.”

“Come on, Chi Chi, we need him,” Goku pleaded. “If this guy is strong as these guys say he is, then we’re going to need all the help we can get.”

“Not my son,” Chi Chi stated.

Bulma then showed up to pull Chi Chi inside the house. Vegeta watched as she pulled away the other woman who was trying to pull herself free.

“Damn it, Chi Chi, stop fighting.”

“No! I don’t want my little boy training.”

“It’s in his blood!” Bulma shouted before getting the younger woman into the house and slamming the door shut.

Vegeta was impressed with her acceptance of their lifestyle and stared at that spot a moment more before sensing another energy behind him.

All the Saiyans and Krillin turned to face the new arrival. Vegeta was the one to greet him.

“What do you want, Cui?”

Everyone got into a fighting stance, but then Cui did something that stunned them all. He took off his scouter and threw it to the ground. Vegeta stared at the fish-like alien strangely, waiting for him to explain his actions.

“We have a problem,” Cui stated. “Frieza suspects you all of foul play. He asked me to follow you and report back to him what I found.”

“So what have you found?” Vegeta growled.

Cui smirked at him. “I found you three scouting different terrain and even joined you. Most places we found were bodies of water with no radioactivity, so we don’t expect there to be any plusonium there. I will be joining you on another scouting mission tomorrow.”

Vegeta returned his smirk. “Well, then we better ‘start searching’ now.”

* * *

Bulma finally got Chi Chi into the house and forced her to sit. The younger woman looked like a nervous wreck. Bulma sighed. “Chi, what’s up? You and Goku are both fighters, and Goku has fought powerful foes before. Why are you getting this upset about it?”

Chi Chi frowned and looked at Bulma. “Did we watch the same fights in that tournament?” she asked in frustration. “Goku nearly died. I was almost widowed before I was married.”

Bulma opened her mouth about to tell Chi Chi that she technically wouldn’t have been a widow, but thought against it. She did, however, point something out. “But he didn’t die, Chi Chi. Sure, he was badly injured, but he healed as quickly as he always does. Right now our planet is in danger because of a space tyrant that wants a resource. If they can’t locate any, whether or not we even have it on this planet, this freak will start destroying cities. We may have the Dragon Balls, but you and I both know that those who were killed because of King Piccolo won’t be able to come back.”

Chi Chi sighed sadly. “I know you’re right, but I just never wanted my little boy to get involved with all of this.”

Bulma placed her hand comfortingly on Chi Chi’s shoulder. “None of us did, but we don’t have a choice. Don’t worry; I will do everything in my power to make sure they are all protected.”

“How?”

Bulma smiled confidently and said, “Let’s just say I’m working on plans for a new training tool.”

* * *

_Next in New World_

_“Bulma, can we talk?” Yamcha asked hopefully._

_Bulma didn’t even glance at him as she continued welding two pieces of metal together. “I’m kind of busy right now, but go ahead.”_

_Yamcha flashed her a look full of hurt but spoke on. “I feel bad with how I stormed out on you. I’m willing to do everything I can to help. Just, please, take me back.”_

_Bulma sighed and stopped what she was doing. She put her torch down and turned to face her currently ex-boyfriend. “Yamcha, right now I think we should just focus on this Frieza guy. Afterwards, we’ll see. Right now I need all of my focus to be on helping Goku and his friends. You should focus on training. They’ve been training every day since we met. You can join them.”_

_Yamcha felt defeated and watched her work. “Yeah,” he quietly agreed. “Sure.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m sure everyone can guess what tool Bulma is working on XD There’s probably no surprises there. Anyway, I hope you all liked the chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters.

Yamcha had been feeling guilty with how he had spoken to Bulma. He knew he had overacted, but, with things going so well, he was so afraid something would ruin it. Hopefully, he hadn’t been what ruined it. If Bulma took him back, he would definitely be working on his anger issues and jealousy first. He owed her that much.

Mrs. Briefs let him in immediately before chattering about everything under the sun. She even mentioned Bulma’s many new projects and the “handsome alien men.” Yamcha gritted his teeth, still not liking the idea of alien warriors spending so much time around his girlfriend, but he was starting to understand. They were, after all, related to Goku in some way, and his pure heart would go out to them. If he helped, Bulma would never let him do it alone. Heck, even Krillin would probably help.

Yamcha sighed again when he finally escaped his girlfriend’s mother and made it to the door for her lab. He knew that if she were in there, she probably wasn’t going to hear him, so he just entered and found her on her back underneath a bottom of a half built frame of a sphere. She rolled out from under the half-sphere and saw Yamcha staring down at her.

“What are you doing here?” she asked in confusion. She wasn’t mad he was there. She actually was pretty happy he was there so they could clear things up, although she was still irritated that he came into her lab when she was welding. They had many talks about it, and he still hadn’t listened.

"Bulma, can we talk?" Yamcha asked hopefully.

Bulma didn't even glance at him as she continued welding two pieces of metal together. "I'm kind of busy right now, but go ahead."

Yamcha flashed her a look full of hurt but spoke on. "I feel bad with how I stormed out on you. I'm willing to do everything I can to help. Just, please, take me back."

Bulma sighed and stopped what she was doing. She put her torch down and turned to face her currently ex-boyfriend. "Yamcha, right now I think we should just focus on this Frieza guy. Afterwards, we'll see. Right now I need all of my focus to be on helping Goku and his friends. You should focus on training. They've been training every day since we met. You can join them."

Yamcha felt defeated and watched her work. "Yeah," he quietly agreed. "Sure."

“Would you like to stay for dinner?” Bulma offered before she took her torch in her hands again.

Yamcha smiled slightly. “Sure,” he said. “I’ll just go upstairs and hang out with your mom. See you in a bit.”

“Yup,” Bulma replied, fusing two other metal sheets together. This new invention of hers was shaping up nicely.

* * *

“This isn’t working,” Cui muttered after Vegeta knocked him to the ground.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. “What do you propose we do? We need to train to get stronger. That’s the only way.”

“You don’t know,” Cui said in shock.

“Don’t know what?” Goku asked as he, his friend, and his son returned with a ton of fish. Raditz followed behind them, shaking his head.

“You are all foolish if you believe defeating Frieza will be easy with just a little training,” the fish-faced alien replied. “Frieza is as strong as he is in his first form. I don’t even want to know about his others.”

“Others?” Vegeta questioned in interest. “What others?”

“I heard rumors about it, Prince Vegeta,” Nappa spoke up having overheard the conversation. “I didn’t know if they held any weight, so I kept quiet.”

Vegeta flashed him a glare before powering up and shooting his energy around him. He quickly regained his composure and looked to his rival. “Cui, what do you know of these transformations,” he sneered.

“I know that no one has ever seen them and lived save his family members,” Cui reported. “I also know that one of the forms is rumored to be at one million.”

“What, one million?” Nappa shouted. “That can’t be right. No one could be that strong.”

Vegeta paled slightly. His power level hadn’t even hit a hundred thousand yet, let alone one million?

“It’s just a number, right?” Krillin asked, oblivious to power level math. “Besides, Bulma said she had an idea on how to help ALL of us gain a ton of power. With all of us working together, there’s no way we can lose.”

Before any of the four PTO workers could retort about the nonsense of his statement, Goku agreed. “He’s right, you know?” said the younger Saiyan. “There’s strength in numbers, and we have both. We can do this. We won’t let anyone take our world away from us.”

“Brother, you’re an idiot,” Raditz grumbled. “How are we supposed to get that strong that quickly?”

“Bulma said she’s got this,” Goku replied confidently. “She’s never let us down before. I trust that she’ll be able to create something to help us get through this.”

“You’re right about that,” another voice spoke up. Both Goku and Krillin smiled when they heard him.

“Hey, Yamcha!” Krillin exclaimed. “It’s been forever. What are you doing here?”

Yamcha smirked at his two friends. “I know it has, since the tournament. Anyways, I was just at Bulma’s and she’s working on something big. Whatever it is has to be good. We just had some dinner, and then she said I should come see you guys.”

Vegeta was irritated by yet another weak human showing up. “If you’re all done with you reunion, we still have training to do.”

Yamcha shot the Saiyan prince a glare before saying, “So you’re the aliens I heard about from Bulma. Which one of you is _‘Veggie-chan?’_ ”

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at Yamcha before walking towards him. Yamcha got into a fighting stance, ready to defend himself and make a point for the guy to leave his girl alone. The fight didn’t happen, though. Goku stood in between both of them, holding his arms out in each of their direction. “We’re not going to do this, not right now,” Goku said with a serious voice. “I don’t care what’s going on between either of you, but we’re on the same side.”

Yamcha was the first to break stance. “Right, Goku, I agree,” he responded before shooting Vegeta a pointed look, “for now.”

“Hn,” Vegeta grunted before turning back to Cui. “I hope these rumors or wrong. Until we know for sure, we will continue to train no matter how futile it seems, understand?”

“Yeah,” Cui replied. He only hoped he was wrong, too.

* * *

_Next in New World_

_“Wha…wh…woman, what is this monstrosity?” Vegeta said in surprise after the puff of smoke cleared._

_“It’s a gravity room,” Bulma replied casually. “I’ve been working on the plans and building it the last few days. I had to sneak around to keep all this from my parents. If I had been able to say anything, it would have been done a lot sooner.”_

_“You built this…on your own?” Raditz questioned. He had to admit that this girl was amazing. They were lucky they had a scientist on their side._

_“Of course, I am a genius after all,” Bulma said with a smile, winking at the long-haired Saiyan._

_“Oh really? Could have fooled me, Bulma,” an elderly man said, capsulating an air scooter. “You should have told me about this from the beginning.”_

_Bulma sighed before smacking herself in the forehead. “Busted.”_


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters

Training was still a problem for the Saiyans seeing as they were not making major strides. Thankfully, Goku and his Earthling friends had shown the alien warriors how to sense power levels without the use of the scouter. None of them wanted to admit that even though they could sense they were increasing in strength, Frieza still felt so much more powerful. They needed something, anything, to make larger strides or else all of this was going to be for nothing and they would all be screwed anyway.

“Hey, guys,” Bulma greeted happily as she threw down a capsule that revealed a large, spherical pod in the center of her backyard. It was almost as big as a spaceship if not bigger.

“Wha…wh…woman, what is this monstrosity?” Vegeta said in surprise after the puff of smoke cleared.

“It’s a gravity room,” Bulma replied casually. “I’ve been working on the plans and building it the last few days. I had to sneak around to keep all this from my parents. If I had been able to say anything, it would have been done a lot sooner.”

“You built this…on your own?” Raditz questioned. He had to admit that this girl was amazing. They were lucky they had a scientist on their side.

“Of course, I am a genius after all,” Bulma said with a smile, winking at the long-haired Saiyan.

“Oh really? Could have fooled me, Bulma,” an elderly man said, capsulating an air scooter. “You should have told me about this from the beginning.”

Bulma sighed before smacking herself in the forehead. “Busted.”

“Start talking, young lady,” her father demanded with his arms crossed.

Bulma grinned over to the Saiyans before she turned back to her father. “Dad, just let me tell them what to do so they can get started, okay?” When her father nodded, she continued to explain. “Anyway, before I get myself grounded, this machine can increase the force of gravity you guys are feeling and increase your weight. It can only go up in increments of Earth’s gravity, so it starts at one times normal gravity. It can go up to about two-hundred right now and I’m already working on upgrades so by the time you get there, I should be ready to have them installed which would take about a day.”

“Impressive,” Vegeta remarked against his better judgment. Even his teammates and Cui looked at him like he had just done something completely out of character. He couldn’t disagree with them, but what unsettled him more was the beaming smile Bulma flashed his way.

“Glad you think so,” she replied. For someone with as big of an ego as Bulma, she loved getting compliments for her work. She had expected to impress her friends, but to hear Vegeta give a compliment, when he gave so few and far between, was definitely the boost she needed to make her work harder for their cause. “Now…I need to go get scolded now for using company technology and all of that, so you boys train hard and I’ll see you later.” She turned and trotted over to her father. “About those parts, daddy…”

All of the men in her backyard sweat-dropped at that, but then when her friends regained their thoughts, they fell to the ground in laughter. The Saiyans and Cui just looked at them, wondering what was so funny.

“Man, same old Bulma,” Goku joked. “That doesn’t surprise me one bit.”

“Yeah,” Krillin agreed. “Didn’t she do the same thing to design the Dragon Ball locator before she met you?”

“Uh huh,” Goku answered. “She left them a note too saying she was going on a school trip. When she first brought me to her house I didn’t know whether to sit back and watch or defend her from her parents.”

Yamcha just grinned. He remembered those times, back when she had brought him home too. She always seemed to have a wild, unpredictable side when it came to these matters. Not letting her dad know about her project was a little much, though. He was sure her father would have helped her, but it was really cool that she could have designed all of this on her own.

“Wait…Dragon Ball locator?” Raditz repeated. “What the hell is a Dragon Ball?”

As soon as the words left the older Saiyan’s mouth, the gears in the Earthlings’ heads started turning. “Of course!” Goku exclaimed. “Why didn’t we think of them before? They’re really cool, Raditz. Our friend, Kami, created them. They’re these seven orange spheres with stars on them, and when you gather all seven together, a dragon appears and grants you a wish. We’ve used them a few times so we know they work. Bulma was actually looking for them when we first met.”

“Oh, please,” Vegeta scoffed. “What could that girl possibly want?”

Goku was the only one who really knew the answer to that, seeing as he was the closest to her. Bulma’s wish was for a boyfriend, but not just because she couldn’t get a boyfriend. Originally, she led on to the shallower statement, adding on the “or a lifetime supply of strawberries,” but truthfully she was looking for a true boyfriend. As Goku had gotten older, he and Bulma had talked about it, and Bulma told him the real reasoning behind her wish. Bulma could get any boyfriend, but any boyfriend she had had except for Yamcha had cared so much about her wealth. She settled for Yamcha after she didn’t get her wish because he was the only one dating her that wasn’t all about the money, for the most part. He was when he didn’t have a place to live, but Bulma hadn’t minded that as much. That didn’t mean the couple didn’t have their issues, though.

“It’s complicated,” Goku stated, “but I know what you’re implying, and she doesn’t have it easy. I’m sure you learned that the first day you showed up.”

A roll of Vegeta’s eyes was his answer, though Vegeta did know what the younger Saiyan was talking about. It didn’t matter, anyway, not when they were being told of the possibility of the wish. “So, we can use them to defeat Frieza, then?” the prince questioned.

“Not exactly,” Krillin stated causing a pair of angry eyes to focus on him. Nervously, he added, “You see, the dragon can’t do anything that the creator doesn’t have the power to do. Mostly we’ve wished people back from the dead, though an enemy wished for immortality once.”

“Ha,” Yamcha laughed. “A lot different from our first wish.”

“Everyone always says that,” Goku said as he pondered why. “I can’t remember the first wish.”

Yamcha chuckled nervously having slipped up on something. “Oh, that’s okay, Goku. You were just unconscious during it.”

“Yeah, but why?” Goku asked. “I don’t remember fighting anyone that night.”

Yamcha was getting even more nervous, but Bulma had returned and placed her hand on his shoulder, interrupting them. “Goku, we should talk about that,” Bulma stated earning a shocked look from both Krillin and Yamcha. “Well, come on, guys. We can’t keep him in the dark right now.”

“In the dark about what, Bulma?” Goku pressed, his brows scrunching in confusion. “Seriously, what’s so bad that you aren’t telling me?”

“Sit down, Goku,” Bulma pleaded as she joined him at the table. She placed her hand on his and said, “It was the night of the full moon, Goku.” The other Saiyans just rolled their eyes at how much drama telling him about his transformation was bringing. So he transformed. What was the big deal? “And you remember what your grandfather told you, right?”

“Oh yeah,” Goku recalled. “He told me not to go out because there was a monster that would come out, and then I did go out one night to fight it, but I found grandpa instead.”

“Your grandfather didn’t want to tell you, Goku,” Bulma sighed, “and we didn’t either, but that ‘monster’ was you, though you weren’t a monster. More like a giant ape. It was because of your tail.”

“My tail!” Goku exclaimed loudly. “Wait! That can’t mean that I…” Bulma frowned and nodded slowly. “I…I can’t believe I…Grandpa…”

There was a heaviness in the air after Goku came upon the realization that he had been the one who had killed his grandfather, and all of this time he hadn’t known it. “You should have told me,” he whispered to his friend. “I could have handled it.”

“No,” Bulma told him, “no, Goku. You were so young. You thought a Dragon Ball was your grandfather. Honestly, we thought it was best that you didn’t find out how he died, because we didn’t want you to blame yourself.”

“He shouldn’t blame himself,” Raditz stated, though Nappa and Vegeta glared at him for interjecting in this discussion. “Most Saiyans can’t control the Oozaru transformation. Even I can’t, and Nappa struggles. Out of the four of us remaining, only Vegeta can control himself during the transformation.”

“Raditz, shut up,” Vegeta spat. “This discussion is over. Kakarot, whatever the hell you did, get over it. We have more important things to be worrying about than the life of one worthless hum-”

As soon as the words were ready to leave his mouth, Goku’s rage skyrocketed. He stood up and startled his friends. Yamcha grabbed Bulma and pulled her back. He wasn’t worried about Goku harming her, but he definitely didn’t want her being caught in the crossfire. “Take it back,” Goku demanded. “Now.”

Vegeta stood his ground as the other Saiyans and Cui moved away from him. “Make me, third-class.”

“Goku, he’s all talk,” Yamcha said earning him a glare from the Saiyan prince. “He doesn’t get it.”

“Yeah, man,” Krillin agreed. “Just take it easy.”

Bulma shook her head and forced herself out of her boyfriend’s hold. Yamcha tried to grab her again but she moved in front of Goku. Vegeta’s brow quirked in slight amusement. What did the helpless, weak girl expect to do? “Goku, stop,” she said softly. “You don’t want to do this. I know you don’t.”

Vegeta chuckled, murmuring “pathetic” under his breath. Bulma turned to face him in a flash. The hate in her eyes took Vegeta aback. “And you should just shut up,” she snapped. “You don’t get to come here and insult us just because we don’t think the way you do. You asked for _our_ help, not the other way around. Goku’s grandfather was a good man, and a lot stronger than you people give him credit for. Just because we’re human doesn’t mean we are weak. Chew on that for a while.”

“I’ve had enough of this disrespect,” Nappa growled as he marched up to Bulma and slapped her aside.

“Bulma!” Yamcha cried out.

“Nappa, don’t,” Raditz interjected seeing the hurt in his brother’s eyes as well as the rage returning. The young Saiyan turned to attack Nappa, knocking the former general to the ground.

“Defending that weakling, Kakarot?” Nappa sneered. “Fine, have it your way, then. Come at me.”

Goku’s eyes narrowed as his anger took hold. “You’re going to regret that.”

* * *

_Next in New World_

_“Goku, you have to stop!” Bulma cried out. “I’m fine!”_

_But Goku was already too far gone. The ground around him crackled underneath the force of his ki. Nappa had gone too far in hurting the girl who may as well have been his sister. He confided in her, which is why she had taken it upon herself to tell him the truth, and even to help him and his people, who didn’t even appreciate her._

_Or at least, only one of them seemed to not appreciate her._


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters

“Goku, you have to stop!” Bulma cried out. “I’m fine!”

But Goku was already too far gone. The ground around him crackled underneath the force of his ki. Nappa had gone too far in hurting the girl who may as well have been his sister. He confided in her, which is why she had taken it upon herself to tell him the truth, and even to help him and his people, who didn’t even appreciate her.

Or at least, only one of them seemed to not appreciate her.

“How dare you?” Goku asked, his voice full of darkness and hate. The voice was haunting and so unlike him. His friends couldn’t believe the change.

Raditz quickly got in the middle of Nappa and Goku, his eyes begging his brother to calm down. Normally, he wouldn’t have cared about Nappa striking a woman down as they all had many times before. He could tell Bulma was different, though. He knew his brother didn’t see her as a mate since he already had Chi Chi, but he defended her as if she was the most important person to him, a family member and confidant. “Kakarot, you need to calm down,” he stated confidently, though his eyes betrayed his feelings of wariness.

But Goku hadn’t heard him. “You come here in search of help,” he continued, “and then you actually attack my friend. You’re not getting away with this.”

Vegeta let out a laugh. “Raditz, step aside,” he jeered. “I’d actually be interested to see what this third-class could do.”

“Vegeta…” Cui spoke up while looking through the scouter as it rapidly beeped. “That’s not a good idea.”

Nappa shoved Raditz aside and marched up to Goku, looking down at him. Goku’s eyes never left his. As a ball of ki formed in Nappa’s hand, Bulma inserted herself in between the two Saiyans, snapping Goku out of his vengeful trace and stunning Nappa, the ki dissipating instantly.

“Goku, it’s okay,” Bulma murmured gently. “I can take a hit. You know that. It’s going to be fine…but you don’t want to stoop to their level.”

For a moment, Goku’s mind screamed to ignore her, but he fought with it and broke out of his stance. In that moment, Nappa had chuckled, nearly igniting his rage once again. Bulma cut a glare at the tall Saiyan and stood tall. “As for you, who do you think you are? Goku is right. You came here asking for help. We agreed and are working _with_ you at _your_ request. If you have a problem with me or anyone else here, then leave. We’ve all worked on protecting our planet since we were kids. Regardless of how weak I might be, or anyone else according to your standards, we’d rather take on this new threat without you and lose our lives protecting something we actually believe in then turning to you.”

Nappa stared at her dumbfounded before he fell out of his stupor. He grew angry. “Why you!” he shouted getting ready to attack her.

“Nappa!”

Nappa instantly stopped as he heard his prince shouting his name darkly. His eyes met Vegeta’s, and the prince was not happy. He regally walked up to the three while everyone else was wondering what he was going to do. Inserting himself between Nappa and Bulma, he eyed the human girl not giving a clue as to what was on his mind. “I would like to speak with you,” he stated, though she knew it was more of a demand. His eyes shot over to Goku. “Privately.”

Goku became defensive over Bulma once again, but she placed a hand against his chest and smiled. “I’ll be fine. He won’t hurt me.”

“You presume too much, bitch,” Nappa insulted. Vegeta instantly turned to his subordinate.

“Nappa, enough!” he snapped. “Do not even think to attack another one of our allies, understand? Unless it is a training exercise, you are to keep your hands to yourself. As loathe as I am to admit it, we need them. Now, everyone back to training while I speak with the woman in private.”

Vegeta began to walk away from the group, Bulma following him while the others watched in surprise. Krillin and Yamcha just exchanged glances, not feeling comfortable enough to express their wonderings verbally. Raditz was frozen in place, his mouth slightly dropped as he watched his prince and Bulma walk away. Nappa was glaring in their direction, pouting slightly. Goku just looked horrified at the idea of the girl going alone with Vegeta who was stronger than Nappa. Cui just stood there, not really having an opinion on anything. He was the one to break everyone out of their trances.

“Vegeta just gave everyone the order to resume training,” he said. “I suggest we get back to it. It’s only a matter of time before Frieza gets suspicious of what we are really doing.”

It was then that the two humans scrambled and got ready to spar with Cui. Nappa went off to lean against a tree observing the humans’ moves while Raditz decided to go talk to his brother.

“What is she to you, Kakarot?” Raditz asked in genuine concern. Goku didn’t answer. “I know you have a mate already, so that can’t be it. But what is your relationship with her that you nearly went off on an elite former general?”

Goku’s eyes filled with rage, though he kept himself composed as he focused on a spot on the ground. “We all know now that I killed my grandfather,” Goku stated darkly, angry with himself. “I was alone for years. I was young and naïve and it hadn’t bothered me, but then Bulma showed up one day looking for the Dragon Balls. I had one. It belonged to my grandfather, and she needed it for her wish.”

Raditz was curious about what she was going to wish for, but he continued to let Goku tell the story. “We ran into trouble. A lot of people were after the Dragon Balls. There was this emperor who wanted control of the planet, and then there was the Red Ribbon Army. They would have killed us without a second thought just for getting in their way.

“During that time, Bulma became my friend, and, after the Dragon Balls were used, she brought me back to her home. Her parents accepted me right away. They let me know I was always welcome. They treated me like their own. Bulma even started trying to teach me things I hadn’t known growing up alone. I…I wasn’t alone anymore. We’re friends, yes, but honestly, she’s my family. Bulma was the first person to take me in after grandpa, and now I know she did that at her own risk because I could have really hurt her so many times. She’s like my sister, and I love her. If Nappa ever lays another hand on her…”

The atmosphere was still tense around the two brothers, and, after hearing his brother’s words, Raditz knew that Goku meant his unspoken threat. “He won’t touch her again,” Raditz assured him. “He’s stupid, but he’s not stupid enough to disobey a direct order from our prince. If he decided to drop his intelligence to harm her, I wouldn’t allow him to harm her either.”

Goku’s anger disappeared and was replaced by shock. “Really?” he nearly yelled, his eyes wide as he stared at his Saiyan brother.

Raditz nodded as he began to observe the humans’ moves against Cui. “Yes. She is important to you, as are your mate, child, and friends. As such, they are important to me. I don’t need my idiot brother holding me back in the fight due to his blasted emotions.”

Goku glared slightly at his brother, but saw Raditz smirking and realized he was just being teased by his older brother. He chuckled slightly and smacked Raditz on the back. “You’re okay, brother,” he admitted. “And thanks.”

The smirk didn’t leave Raditz’s face. He felt pride in his brother accepting their siblingship. He also admired Bulma a bit more. Saiyans needed interaction with other lifeforms, and she had taken in his brother as her own family when he thought he had none. She stood up to Nappa even though she knew he could kill her. She was brave, intelligent, and now she had done the impossible and won Vegeta’s respect. He was amazed.

* * *

“What do you want to talk about?” Bulma asked Vegeta when they were deeper in the forest. She then thought back to what she said to Nappa. “I’m not sorry, and I won’t apologize for what I said.”

Vegeta let out a curt chuckle. “Spoken like a true Saiyan,” he remarked before turning to her. “The Saiyans are one of the strongest warrior races out there. Our population was decimated by a being stronger, a being that is on your planet full of weaklings. You made a bold claim, that you would all be willing to take him and his army yourselves, knowing that you have no chance, just to keep your pride and dignity and fight for what your people believe in. Not one of the humans disagreed, nor did Kakarot. In fact, I saw them nod along. Are you not frightened by Frieza or by us?”

Bulma was a little surprised that Vegeta was speaking to her calmly about her words, but was more taken aback when he said she had spoken like a Saiyan. Regaining her composure, she answered. “Of course I’m afraid, but that doesn’t matter. The odds have always been against us, and we’ve come together to fight as one. I’ve seen Goku do amazing things, take out enemies that our strongest couldn’t eliminate. Krillin…he was actually killed along with two others when King Piccolo attacked the planet. Goku…he defeated him and his son. He was injured, but it didn’t matter. He still continued to fight.

“That spoke volumes to me,” she continued. “For the most part, my life is easy. Compared to you, Raditz, and Nappa, insanely easy, but I can’t just accept that. I need to help, regardless of my strength. My friends are going to be fighting this monster with or without you because they are our planet’s protectors, and I’m not letting them down. I meant it when I said we could do it without your help. If we fail, we fail, but we’ve always managed to succeed before. I may be afraid for my life, but as long as my friends have a fighting chance, then I will do everything to make it possible.”

Vegeta nodded, slightly impressed that the girl could admit her weakness yet still pushed herself to do her part instead of running away like a coward. Secretly, she earned his respect. Both Raditz and Nappa knew it due to his order, and he intended to keep her in the dark about it. He would give her assurance, though, that Nappa would not harm her again. “The alliance still stands. Your help is still required. Nappa will not touch you as long as we are allied. He knows better than that.”

Bulma smiled at him which made something shift inside of him. “I appreciate that,” she said, “I really do, but it wouldn’t matter if you hadn’t promised your protection. I still would have done what I could to help. It’s not for him that I am doing this. It’s mostly for my friends, but it’s also for Raditz and for you.”

Vegeta’s eyes betrayed surprise. “Explain.”

“Well,” Bulma started, “Raditz is Goku’s brother, and I also see Goku as a brother. If anything happened to Raditz, Goku would be just as upset as he was about his grandfather or me. And you…don’t think that I’ve forgotten how you rescued me. I would have been able to handle myself with my tech, but you made it so that I didn’t have to. You didn’t even know me and helped me anyway, so I am doing the same. I may not know you well enough, but I know you need this. I’ll do what I can so that you guys can have freedom.”

The two of them grew silent after that, but a mutual trust had been formed. Vegeta, though he didn’t verbally thank Bulma, felt thankful towards her. Though he had helped her once, she didn’t really owe him anything, yet she wanted to help. He mentally shook his head. _Women,_ he scoffed. _Such an enigma._

* * *

_Next in New World_

_Something was up. He knew something was wrong when Frieza asked to see him. Unfortunately, there was nothing he could do but see what Frieza wanted of him. After alerting the others to his absence for training, he entered the throne room of the ship and waited for instruction._

_“What do you have to report on the monkeys?” Frieza asked him._

_Cui was at a loss. He needed to make up a decent lie. “I found them training a few times, but that’s about it. It was just their break from digging up information. I joined them in scouting a few cities, but most of the population just discuss current events and celebrities. None ever talk about plusonium.”_

_Frieza took this into consideration. He wasn’t happy to hear about the Saiyans taking breaks, but he understood that the Earthlings weren’t giving them much to work with. “Maybe we need to be more direct in our approach,” the lizard spoke smoothly. “The general population may be too uneducated to give us any direction through indirect means. Perhaps it is time to make contact with the species and talk with either their leader or a scientist. Surely one or the other can find what we need.”_

_Cui instantly thought of the blue-haired girl, Bulma, and the rest of the humans. If Frieza had contact with any human, the outcome would be horrible. He needed to warn them…fast. “I’ll find the Saiyans and tell them their orders are to return here.”_

_“Good,” Frieza replied with a smirk. “You’re dismissed.”_


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters

“Cui,” the purple alien heard Zarbon call out. Inside, Cui felt frozen, but he stopped in his stride and tilted his head looking insanely bored.

“Zarbon,” he greeted nonchalantly. “To what do I owe _this_ pleasure?”

Zarbon smirked, chuckled, and shook his head. “Lord Frieza wishes to see you,” he told Cui. “He wants to see what you learned while tailing the Saiyans.”

Cui nodded and began to walk in the direction of Frieza’s throne room. On the outside he looked like a calm, loyal soldier, but on the inside he was raging. He hated Frieza with a passion. Most of the soldiers did, but no one could stand up to Frieza’s raw power. No one knew how far his power went, but Cui had seen him at full power in his first form. If there were other forms, he’d be screwed if he ever challenged him alone.

His people fought, like most races, though not as much as the Saiyans. For the most part, they were peaceful, but when they were attacked they were a force worth reckoning. When Frieza showed up, his people were prepared to fight, but they were losing soldiers fast. Children were senselessly murdered, and the king was disgusted. He couldn’t hold Frieza back anymore, so some of the people, Cui included, volunteered to surrender themselves to Frieza so that he would leave the planet be. The tyrannical space pirate agreed to the terms provided the soldiers agreed never to return to their homes. They left everyone behind and then were forced to do Frieza’s bidding. Cui had been sick of Frieza, but there was never anything he could do…until now.

Something was up. He knew something was wrong when Frieza asked to see him. Unfortunately, there was nothing he could do but see what Frieza wanted of him. After alerting the others to his absence for training, he entered the throne room of the ship and waited for instruction.

“What do you have to report on the monkeys?” Frieza asked him.

Cui was at a loss. He needed to make up a decent lie. “I found them training a few times, but that’s about it. It was just their break from digging up information. I joined them in scouting a few cities, but most of the population just discuss current events and celebrities. None ever talk about plusonium.”

Frieza took this into consideration. He wasn’t happy to hear about the Saiyans taking breaks, but he understood that the Earthlings weren’t giving them much to work with. “Maybe we need to be more direct in our approach,” the lizard spoke smoothly. “The general population may be too uneducated to give us any direction through indirect means. Perhaps it is time to make contact with the species and talk with either their leader or a scientist. Surely one or the other can find what we need.”

Cui instantly thought of the blue-haired girl, Bulma, and the rest of the humans. If Frieza had contact with any human, the outcome would be horrible. He needed to warn them…fast. “I’ll find the Saiyans and tell them their orders are to return here.”

“Good,” Frieza replied with a smirk. “You’re dismissed.”

* * *

“Where’s Cui today?” Goku asked. “I thought he’d be here with you guys.”

“He must have been held up,” Raditz stated. He looked over to Vegeta who was silent and pensive. “Frieza most likely wanted him to report.”

“Most likely,” Vegeta agreed. “Which may hinder our plans.”

“Maybe it’s nothing,” Bulma suggested. “I mean he was sent to watch you, so he’d have to report eventually.”

“You don’t understand,” Vegeta told her. “We had over a week without him asking questions. It means he’s getting impatient with our lack of process. This could be very bad for us and for all of you.”

“So he’s getting impatient,” Yamcha muttered. “So what? What does that even mean?”

Goku could see the expressions of his brother and the prince darkening. “He’s going to attack soon, isn’t he?”

“Yes,” Raditz answered his brother curtly. “Unless we have information for him…we’re going to be ordered to purge the planet.”

“But you won’t do that, right?” Krillin asked nervously. “I mean…never mind.”

“We’ll fight you, you know,” Goku stated, not liking the idea of taking out his brother that he had come to know.

“You idiots won’t stand a chance,” Nappa scoffed. “You know how much more powerful we are than you. There’s a whole spaceship filled of others just as strong.”

“There has to be a way.” Nappa looked over to Bulma to see her hand on her chin and the woman deep in thought. She had completely ignored what he just said, and that angered him. Vegeta’s glare cut through him as he sensed his prince’s ki rise. Clearly the prince didn’t want them getting a head start on things.

It was then that Cui showed up, and he looked exactly how they expected. “Frieza wants us to head back. With no information, he believes we need to be… _more direct_ in our approach.”

“You can’t,” Goku said darkly.

“Unfortunately, we can,” Raditz bit out before he sighed in frustration. “We haven’t reported anything back in a while. We’ll have to follow orders.”

“There’s another way,” Bulma stated firmly. “Take me with you guys. If there is any plusonium or whatever it is on this planet, I’ll have to study a sample of it, and that way we can see if we even have the compound here or if we can synthesize it. He’ll get what he wants for the time being, and you guys can still train while we do the research. It’s a win-win for now, and you guys wouldn’t have to purge anything.”

Everyone was looking at her, shocked or stunned into silence. The first person to say anything was Goku. “Bulma, are you crazy?”

“That has got to be the worst idea I’ve ever heard,” Raditz stated. “Do you even know what you’d be getting yourself into? If you came back with us, Frieza would never let you leave.”

“What do you mean?” the blue-haired human asked, her brows furrowing in confusion.

“He would know what you’re capable of the moment you speak,” Vegeta told her. “He would want that for himself, and force you to stay. You wouldn’t be able to leave the ship to go back to your lab to do the research. And then, once he gets what he wants, he’ll destroy the planet just so that no one would ever try to get you back.”

“She can’t be that stupid to think she’d even survive a day on that ship,” Nappa jeered. “You wouldn’t be fighting to protect shit when that happens.”

Bulma glared at Nappa and snapped, “I don’t see you thinking of anything! I’m just trying to buy you guys more time.”

“Wait,” Cui spoke up, getting annoyed at the fighting. “What the girl says might actually work.” Everyone looked at the fish-like alien like he was crazy, except Bulma who was relieved that someone agreed with her. “Look, we don’t have to bring her. All we have to do is tell Frieza that Vegeta decided to make contact with a scientist and that he said a sample would be needed to investigate its chemical structure and be compared to all known, Earth components. Frieza wouldn’t like that it would take more time, and may want to meet the scientist, but we can make excuses or deter him. We can say they’re only agreeing to look into the matter if we offer protection and don’t make contact because of distrust. He’d never know that the scientist is a female nor would he know just how deep the skills go.”

“That actually sounds like a good idea,” Raditz agreed looking over to Vegeta hopefully.

Vegeta nodded and then looked over to Bulma. “You had the right idea,” he admitted, “but as you can see, you cannot let yourself be known. At all. Understand?”

Bulma hated feeling like she was being scolded and narrowed her eyes, but nodded in agreement. Vegeta smirked at her, though, and chuckled. “Still, the offer was very brave. Stupid, but brave.”

Her expression softened before she smiled. “Okay,” she stated, “now I guess we need to put this plan into action. It’ll take a couple of weeks to dissect the compound, and a bit more time than that to screen every database. That should buy you an extra month of training. I can give a written summary of how far along we are at the end of every week, just so this guy doesn’t suspect foul play. Does that work?”

Vegeta nodded and stood up. “We will be back,” he told them. “Hopefully later.”

“Right,” Bulma replied before looking over to her friends. “They’ll keep training while we wait for more information.”

* * *

_Next in New World_

_They could not believe it actually worked!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters

They could not believe it actually worked!

Cui and the Saiyans had returned to Frieza later that day, and Vegeta reported that he had decided to take a direct approach that did not involve violence. Frieza had actually been impressed that the monkey prince had actually been rational enough to talk with anyone. “So, this scientist…he believes that if we give him a sample, he can compare it to all known compounds.”

“Yes, Lord Frieza,” Vegeta replied as respectfully as he could through gritted teeth. “The scientist, though, is very wary about alien life and fears an invasion. To complete this project, he is hoping that we’ll provide protection and keep the others away from him. He is aware that we must be present to make sure he is actually doing what he needs, but he only wants us around.”

“Well…” Frieza pondered. “If you will be there, and allow Cui to accompany you, I don’t see anything wrong with it. How long should it take?”

“A couple weeks,” the prince explained. When he saw Frieza frown, he added, “There are many compounds in their system to which they need to narrow down.”

“Hm…fine,” Frieza scoffed. “But I want to have detailed reports when you return. If you can get the scientist to work overnight, do it. We’ve wasted enough time here as it is.”

“As you wish,” Vegeta replied. Once they were dismissed, the four PTO soldiers returned to Mount Paozu. They had to get started with the next part of their plans. They only hoped that Bulma was at the ready.

* * *

Bulma was ready to get back to Capsule Corp. and start working on finding the compound in addition to improving all of the technology the Saiyans, humans, and Cui needed for training. She had already told her dad she needed to take a sabbatical so that she could focus on private projects. Her father knew the real story, now at least. He didn’t mind covering for her at the company, especially with the Earth at stake.

When the Saiyans touched down on the mountain, Bulma breathed a sigh of relief. She turned and smiled, but she frowned when she saw their serious expressions. “Um…did it go well?”

Nappa scoffed at her question, but Vegeta remained stoic. “Frieza agreed to the conditions but-”

“Hey, that’s great! So all we need to do is-”

“Woman, let me finish,” the prince demanded. “Frieza is growing increasingly impatient. He wants to leave as soon as possible. He is demanding you give detailed reports and that you work through the night.”

“He demanded I work through the night?” Bulma asked, a little surprised. “That’s gotta be a suggestion, though. No one can possibly work nonstop for…”

“A ‘suggestion’ by Frieza is a demand,” Vegeta stated. “When we give him the first report, we will have a better idea of how much time we truly have.”

“That’s great and all,” Yamcha griped, “but that won’t be possible. Even you guys need rest. There’s no possible way to stay up all night every night.”

“You Earthlings have no idea,” Cui replied callously. “Time is not a luxury that we are allowed. Frieza sets our time limits, and going over can result in severe punishment. He wasn’t thrilled that we said a couple of weeks, and when he demanded the scientist work through the nights, he was suggesting that we make the scientist comply by force regardless of health.”

Goku’s eyes narrowed at the other Saiyans and Cui. “If you are suggesting that you’re going to hurt her, then this agreement is off. We don’t need or want your help.”

“Brother,” Raditz sighed, “that is not what we were suggesting at all. This is what Frieza expects. No one is planning to harm your friend. We are just informing her that she needs to work quickly on both projects.”

Bulma looked to Vegeta who seemed very impassive to the whole situation. At first, she had been worried about what he was saying, but now she was just being warned that she couldn’t dally. It wasn’t impossible for her to stay up some nights. She used to pull all-nighters in college and had been fine. Well, fine only if she had a cup of coffee or two, and then she’d crash the following night. If she could go back to that, she’d be able to work pretty efficiently. She would need rest every other night, but she’d be able to be up early in the morning. It would wear her out, but at least her friends would be ready. At least she hoped they would.

“Okay, this is what we’ll do,” Bulma stated. “He wants you guys here watching us at night, fine. That just gives you more time to train while I go through the compounds. We’ll all go back to my place. We have plenty of space, and my father and I can work on the training equipment and the compound searches together, especially when he’s not at the company. Plus, my mom loves guests and cooks constantly, so you can look at this like some kind of training vacation.”

“Vacation?” Nappa questioned. “What does that mean?”

“Uh…” the humans replied as Goku thought of a way to explain it.

“Well, a normal vacation is like where you go somewhere away from home to get away for stress or something while just doing leisurely activities,” the younger Saiyan said.

“Isn’t that the opposite of training?” Vegeta scoffed.

Goku grinned at him. “Not when training is the de-stressor.” Then he grew serious again. “But, from what Raditz has told me, you guys don’t get to eat as much or to train as much as you need to. This Freezer guy sounds like he’s trying to prevent you from getting the rest, nutrition, and activity you need to take him down.”

“ _Frieza_ ,” Cui corrected, “knows that others will try to oppose him if they ever reach his strength, so he doesn’t allow what is needed for a race to grow and thrive if it means saving his own hide.”

“Coward,” Bulma snapped harshly. “Well, okay then, what are we waiting for? Let’s get back to my house so I can show you all to the guest quarters. We’ll get you guys fed and then get the gravity simulator set up in the backyard.”

“Hey, B…what about the Dragon Balls?” Yamcha asked.

“If she gives me the radar, I can start searching,” Krillin offered. “We can all take a day to look for another. That would only take a week.”

“Yeah, provided it takes _only one day_ to get to one,” Yamcha pointed out. “I mean, some were in crazy locations across the globe. We never know where they’re going to end up.”

“It could still be done,” Goku stated. “When we aren’t training, we can help.”

“You guys can fly, too, so it’ll be quick to get to them,” Bulma reminded them.

“Flying would give us away with the scouters, regardless of where we are,” Raditz explained. “That wouldn’t work.”

“Hm,” Bulma responded, her hand touching her chin as she concentrated deeply. She then gasped in excitement and snapped her fingers. “I’ve got it. I’ve been trying to work on something that blocks out someone’s ki in the form of a watch. I have the drawings finished, but now I just need to execute the science. If I head straight to the lab when we get back, I could have it finished by dinner.”

“Girl, I don’t think you’re nearly as capable as you think,” Nappa growled. “You don’t even know how to wield ki, yet you think you can make something to block it out.”

“I’ve been around Goku, Yamcha, and Krillin for years and I know a lot more about ki than you assume I do,” Bulma said in her defense. “I don’t care whether or not you believe me. I’m the best shot you’ve got in this. You can either choose to trust me or not, but it won’t deter me from the things I need to do.”

“Let’s just get to your house, Bulma,” Goku interjected wanting to end an argument before it began. Bulma may have been calm, but Nappa looked irritated with her once again. To refrain from getting back into that moment, that moment where he had wanted to tear Nappa apart, he needed to stop moments like these from escalating.

“Right, just go get Gohan and we can all go,” Bulma agreed, ignoring Nappa’s glare. Of course, by ignoring the former general, she also missed the glares both Vegeta and Raditz were sending his way.

* * *

_Next in New World_

_Krillin returned in the evening hours with the third Dragon Ball, the first being the four-starred ball that Goku had found once again. Apparently, the Earth-raised Saiyan had found another Dragon Ball before he found the four-starred and had forgotten all about it. With three Dragon Balls, they only needed four more._

_Vegeta was still skeptical about these spheres. He didn’t know what exactly to believe. These humans and even Kakarot swore by them. Their power had to be real. Thankfully, it was their advantage to have and not Frieza’s._

_“So…how are you holding up?”_

_Vegeta froze when he heard the Earth-raised Saiyan talking to the blue-haired woman. The prince’s opinion of the woman had slowly been changing the more he interacted with her. She had been doing so much for him and what remained of his people. It left him feeling an overwhelming sense of gratitude towards her. It also left him feeling more interested in her than he believed he should be._

_“I’m exhausted,” Bulma replied while trying to cover up a yawn. “Do you mind getting me a cup of coffee?”_

_“No, Bulma,” Goku answered sternly. “You need to get some rest. You’ve been up for almost forty-eight hours straight. That’s not good for you.”_

_“I just need,” Bulma began before a yawn cut her off, “to get through these last few blueprints so that I can construct the training bots tomorrow, plus I also need to run the plusonium sample to more compounds and-”_

_“Bulma, I don’t care about this tyrant,” Goku scolded. “I won’t let you hurt yourself by not getting enough sleep.”_

_The human sighed and shook her head. “And I can’t let you all get hurt because I couldn’t work fast enough.”_

_Vegeta felt a pang of guilt at the fact that this human was putting her health on the line for them. He had never experienced such selflessness before at any point of his life. There were times he took on the brunt of Frieza’s punishment to prevent Raditz and Nappa from being persecuted, but that was as far as his altruism went. Had he even been given the opportunity to aid another race, he would most likely walk away. These humans were certainly a confusing bunch._


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters

Vegeta was roaming the halls of the Capsule Corp. compound during the early morning hours. He had been feeling restless despite the constant training and heaps of food he and his men were getting. Though this place was very luxurious, Vegeta could not help but cast his senses out to Frieza’s ship. The first report had already been given, and Frieza seemed pleased with the progress, but of course, that had been the case with Bulma staying up for multiple days in a row with a short nap in between.

The woman hadn’t looked so good that evening when she came up from her lab to get food from her mother. Both Vegeta and Raditz had noticed the troubled countenance of Goku who had kept his eyes on Bulma as she descended the stairs. The younger Saiyan’s brow furrowed as he returned to his meal, eating with less vigor than he had started. He was definitely unhappy with what the woman was being put through.

As for the Dragon Balls…that was at least coming along nicely.

Krillin returned in the evening hours with the third Dragon Ball, the first being the four-starred ball that Goku had found once again. Apparently, the Earth-raised Saiyan had found another Dragon Ball before he found the four-starred and had forgotten all about it. With three Dragon Balls, they only needed four more.

Vegeta was still skeptical about these spheres. He didn’t know what exactly to believe. These humans and even Kakarot swore by them. Their power had to be real. Thankfully, it was their advantage to have and not Frieza’s.

“So…how are you holding up?”

Vegeta froze when he heard the Earth-raised Saiyan talking to the blue-haired woman. The prince’s opinion of the woman had slowly been changing the more he interacted with her. She had been doing so much for him and what remained of his people. It left him feeling an overwhelming sense of gratitude towards her. It also left him feeling more interested in her than he believed he should be.

“I’m exhausted,” Bulma replied while trying to cover up a yawn. “Do you mind getting me a cup of coffee?”

“No, Bulma,” Goku answered sternly. “You need to get some rest. You’ve been up for almost forty-eight hours straight. That’s not good for you.”

“I just need,” Bulma began before a yawn cut her off, “to get through these last few blueprints so that I can construct the training bots tomorrow, plus I also need to run the plusonium sample to more compounds and-”

“Bulma, I don’t care about this tyrant,” Goku scolded. “I won’t let you hurt yourself by not getting enough sleep.”

The human sighed and shook her head. “And I can’t let you all get hurt because I couldn’t work fast enough.”

Vegeta felt a pang of guilt at the fact that this human was putting her health on the line for them. He had never experienced such selflessness before at any point of his life. There were times he took on the brunt of Frieza’s punishment to prevent Raditz and Nappa from being persecuted, but that was as far as his altruism went. Had he even been given the opportunity to aid another race, he would most likely walk away. These humans were certainly a confusing bunch.

“Bulma,” Goku said returning Vegeta’s attention to them. The young Saiyan had a hand on her shoulder, steadying the woman who looked about ready to collapse. “Go rest. I’ll talk to them, okay? You can’t keep doing this to yourself. You’ll get sick.”

“No, Goku,” the woman replied with command, her expression serious. “Don’t talk to any of them about this. It wouldn’t make a difference, and I am not complaining. I am doing this for you and your brother, even for Vegeta, and all the people of Earth. We need this. I can handle it. Don’t go to them.”

“But Bulma…”

“No buts, Goku. I can handle this; I swear. I was just about to take a short nap and then get back to work. Now, the one who needs rest with all that training down there is you. Good night, Goku.”

Goku stayed rooted in his spot, surprise on his face as Bulma shut her door in his face. He looked incredibly weary as he dropped his hand that had been resting on her shoulder and heaved a heavy sigh before retreating to where his guest room was. All the way, he was shaking his head. Vegeta watched the sorry sight and frowned. He had been just as stunned by the woman’s words. She was putting herself at risk and, where he expected her to be doing this for Goku and her home planet, he was not expecting to hear that he and Raditz had made her list. This woman was really something else.

* * *

The next day, the Saiyans trained while Cui returned to Frieza with Bulma’s report. Krillin and Yamcha took Gohan with them to search for the next two Dragon Balls. According to this radar they had, the two spheres were fairly close together, in neighboring villages most likely. If they could come back that day with both, then they would be even closer to finishing this and ready to make a wish by the end of the week.

Training was fine, but Goku was distracted, thinking about his friend, basically sister, and the fact that she was down in the lab for another twelve hours straight, meaning she had forced herself to stay up for sixty. He thought it was impossible, but she managed to make it through without collapsing. He didn’t know how much longer it would last. He did not want his friend to even get to that point. By that point, she’d probably need to go to the hospital.

Nappa could see the younger Saiyan’s distraction and smirked. He needed some entertainment, so he thought, as they took a break, that he could get under Goku’s skin. “So, Kakarot,” he called mockingly causing Goku’s expression to harden and rage to course inside of him.

The Earth-raised Saiyan turned his head an inch, glaring at the former general. “What?” he bit out angrily.

Nappa wore a self-satisfied smirk. “I overheard something interesting the other night between you and the human woman.” He noticed Goku twitch and grinned. “You worried that she’s losing a little bit of sleep?”

“Nappa,” Raditz warned, sensing his brother’s energy rise.

“I don’t see what the big deal is,” Nappa scoffed. “It’s just sleep, and she’s just an Earthling. Don’t tell me that she’s really that weak that sleep affects her. Pathetic.”

“That’s enough.”

The three Saiyans turned to see Vegeta entering the kitchen, his arms crossed, looking unamused. “Nappa, do not speak of our allies in that manner. That woman is putting herself at risk of her own volition, and not because of fear towards Frieza. She is doing this so that we have time to train and a shot at taking that bastard down, so that we may finally be free of him. She is far from weak. You obviously didn’t stay to hear all of what was said.”

“Vegeta,” Goku breathed out in surprise.

The prince eyed Goku. “You’ve been wanting to tell us that she is risking her health, yet she would not let you. Both your loyalties are admirable. I will speak with her.”

“She needs to sleep,” Goku told him, his voice laced with worry. “If she goes too long without proper rest, her body is going to shut down and she’ll get sick. Chi Chi would get colds whenever she went to bed late, and she still got eight hours of sleep. Bulma’s had an hour in between a forty-eight hour and twelve hour stay.”

“Feh…maybe we should just Frieza have his way with this place. These people are a waste. Nothing but weakli-”

Nappa was slammed against a wall and was surprised to be looking into the eyes of not Goku, but Vegeta. “Shut up,” the prince snarled harshly. “I don’t know how many times I need to make myself clear, but you are _not_ to say anything more. You will not insult the woman and what she needs. You will not call her weak again, understand me?” Nappa nodded, his expression shocked. “Good.” He released the gasping Saiyan and started to head for the lab. “Oh, and Nappa, if you disobey me again, we will be one fighter short against Frieza.”

And with that, Vegeta was off to find Bulma leaving three stunned Saiyans in his wake.

* * *

Her lab seemed pretty standard, but the inventions he saw lining the walls were some of the most impressive things he had seen. It didn’t surprise him that he’d be impressed as he entered, but it did surprise him that he couldn’t find Bulma at all. She had not come upstairs at all during the day. Vegeta knew. He had been zeroed in on her energy.

He continued walking to the back of her lab where he could sense her small energy and picked up his pace as soon as the scent of blood hit him. Eventually he found her, typing away on her keyboard, trying to match more compounds with plusonium, drops of blood falling on the keys. She looked even worse than the previous night, dark circles around her eyes and slouched shoulders. Goku was right. She was going to make herself sick if she continued in this manner.

Vegeta looked off to the side, and noticed that most of the blood was pooled next to a series of robots that the prince assumed were the training bots she had only finished blueprinting twelve hours prior. He sneered at the robots. He was sure they were impressive and would be very helpful, but they were nothing worth this woman jeopardizing her life over. “Woman,” he called, yet he got no response. “Woman!” he tried again, a little bit louder.

Bulma snapped out of her daze and looked over to see Vegeta standing in her lab. Her face looked so dim, and Vegeta had to resist stepping back in surprise. The woman yawned before forcing a smile. “Hey, do you need something?”

“No,” he replied, “but you do. I’m here to relieve you of your duties for the day. You’re going to rest for the remainder of the day and start sleeping on a regular schedule. But first, you’re going to take care of that cut on your hand.”

She frowned at him. “Goku talked to you, didn’t he?”

Vegeta gave his head a single shake. “Kakarot said nothing. I overheard the discussion. You will be of no use if you don’t get the rest your body needs.”

“It will all be worthless if Frieza gets pissed at my lack of progress, so what does it matter? You guys have a time crunch. I get it. I accept it. Why can’t you?”

“The same reason you can’t accept that this wasn’t your fight to begin with,” Vegeta countered, silencing Bulma. “You got dragged into this because your friend happens to be one of us, because we wanted to break away. Yes, Frieza would have been pissed if we didn’t find anything and _might_ have destroyed the planet, but that was not certain. I heard you tell Kakarot that you’re doing this for Raditz and myself as well. You owe us nothing, yet you’re still down here killing yourself. We could easily return with your reports, tell Frieza plusonium didn’t match any of the compounds, and return to his home planet disappointed. He wouldn’t just destroy a planet without a reason. He would have others do it if there was something he wanted that was being withheld. We wouldn’t even have to tell him Kakarot was here. We would be gone, and your planet and friend safe, so why are you killing yourself for us?”

Bulma looked down and said, “Raditz is Goku’s brother, Gohan’s uncle. He belongs here with them. Goku would be devastated if anything happened to him. It took him a little while to warm up to the idea, but I can see that he loves his brother. As for you…well…” She looked up and met his eyes. “You went out of your way for me. You could have let those jerks hurt me, but you got me out of there. You didn’t even know that I knew Goku. You act tough, but you wouldn’t be standing here right now telling me to get sleep and take care of myself if you didn’t care at all about me. I don’t know all of what’s going on, what you’ve had to do all these years, and I probably can’t even imagine it, but even so, you’re still fighting to be free. You just said that you could go back and get Frieza to leave without destroying the planet and without him finding out about Goku. You could have also brought me and Goku to him and had us be forced into a life of slavery and get brownie points for bringing back another fighter and a scientist. You care about us, so I care about you, too, and I cannot in good conscience let you return to that life, not without a fight.”

Vegeta’s expression remained impassive as he and the woman stared at each other, neither breaking eye contact. With that same vacant expression, he moved to pick her up. She attempted to fight him, but was just so out of it that he was able to hold her steady and took her away from her computer. “But I need-”

“To sleep,” Vegeta finished. “I’m taking you up to your room and you will not be leaving it until you’ve rested a few hours. Then you will eat a normal meal, not a little plate, and then you will go to bed for the rest of the night.”

“Vegeta,” Bulma whispered in complaint.

“Quiet,” the prince returned. “You will do as I say.”

The woman sighed, finally surrendering as she rested in his arms. Her head was against his chest and he looked down to see her eyes finally closed. She was still awake, but this was a start. Besides, he needed her to be awake when he entered her room. He needed to know where she kept her medical supplies so that he could treat the wound on her hand. It was just a cut, but humans did not heal as quickly as Saiyans. With her immune system most likely out of whack, she couldn’t afford to get an infection.

* * *

Her bedroom door was partially open, so he only needed to lightly kick it to get in. Once inside, he lied the woman down on her bed. She looked up at him, her eyes shining with exhaustion yet a small smile on her face. “Where do you keep your bandages?” he asked, ignoring the fluttering feeling in his gut.

“There’s a first aid kit in my bathroom,” she replied, motioning to the door to her private wash room. “It should be on the counter still.”

 _Still?_ Vegeta asked himself. Just how many injuries had she been sustaining while working on all of this stuff?

Vegeta found the box and returned to her bed, taking her hand. She watched him as he worked. He seemed to know what he was doing despite the fact that his medicines were probably different than Earth’s. It stung when he cleaned the wound thoroughly and a bit roughly. He then formed a small orb of ki in his hand to which he put the hand over. She was mesmerized by the fact that her hand actually felt better and wondered what he was doing that made the pain go away. Finally, he wrapped bandages around her hand, tight enough but not too tight, and then placed her hand back down on her bed.

Her eyes didn’t leave his form as he returned the kit to her bathroom. He didn’t look at her as he began to leave her room, but her voice stopped him. She called his name softly which caused him to go to her and sit down on the side of her bed. “What is it?” he asked her.

His heart stopped beating as she moved to place a kiss on his cheek. He was not used to physical contact like this, yet it felt different than when he panicked when Kakarot’s boy grabbed him. Speaking of, he remembered the Earthling Krillin, saying something about the grip he called a “hug.”

_“It’s a symbol of affection between friends, family, and significant others.”_

“Thank you,” Bulma voiced before she closed her eyes and turned over.

Vegeta took the moment to leave the room, his heart now beating rapidly. Krillin’s words repeated in his head, and confused Vegeta even more. This gesture…it was different from the hug, it felt different, but Vegeta didn’t understand why. He saw her kiss her father and mother on the cheek once, but he never saw her do that to any of her friends. He knew they were not family, and she didn’t do that with her friends. That only left one option, but that couldn’t be.

What exactly were they?

* * *

_Next in New World_

_She was so close, she could almost taste it._ Just a little bit more, _she told herself._ So close.

_“What do you think you’re doing?”_

Fu-! _“Busted, huh?” she sighed as she turned to see Vegeta standing in the middle of the kitchen. “I just wanted to get a little more done tonight. I want to have more listed on the report tomorrow.”_

_Vegeta’s expression was unmoved. “Do not worry about the report, Bulma. Yesterday’s was adequate enough. If he was bothered, trust me, we would have noticed.”_

_Strangely enough, that didn’t seem to make Bulma feel any more confident in her lack of progress._


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters

Bulma had been listening to Vegeta’s “orders” very well. For the rest of the week, she kept normal hours. Somehow, she managed to upgrade the gravity room and the bots in that time, but that meant that she had sacrificed time away from sifting through the compound databases. Her daily reports to Frieza were a bit shorter, too.

Still, no one was breathing down her neck forcing her to move faster. She knew that Nappa believed she should be. He made it clear as they passed in the halls one day that he thought her weak and held no respect for her. It didn’t matter, though. The woman wasn’t doing this for him. She was doing it for the people she cared about. She was doing this for Goku, for his family, for their friends, for her own family…she was doing this for Vegeta.

Yes, she didn’t really think Vegeta could fit into any of those categories. Goku was like a brother, so by extension, his family was her family. Their friends, they were just as important, yet Vegeta did not feel like a friend. Goku respected him, but they weren’t close. Somehow, Vegeta, the prince of the Saiyans, felt closer to her than his own subject. He definitely was not in their collective group of friends.

So then, what was he?

He hadn’t come around her much after the night he brought her to bed. She wondered if it had anything to do with her kissing his cheek. She had been exhausted, a little emotional maybe, and had just gone with it. It had felt right, yet Vegeta seemed to be steering clear from her. The only reason she knew he was still there was because Goku mentioned their training, and her mother had seen the prince for lunch while Bulma was finishing up the upgrade.

Bulma was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn’t notice Yamcha as she walked directly into him. He caught her before she fell and smiled at her. Bulma smiled back, though hers felt forced. “Hey,” she greeted. “You guys are back.”

“Yeah,” her ex replied. “We just found the sixth ball. Man, it was far away…and hidden in a thick casing of ice. _And_ there was a dragon.”

“Crap,” Bulma said with a laugh. “Sounds like you guys were busy. You should take a day to rest before you go back out to find the last one.”

Yamcha’s expression soured. “What about you? Goku said you hadn’t been sleeping for a while.”

 _Shit…_ “Don’t worry, Yamcha; I’m fine. I’ve actually been-”

“Seriously, Bulma, you _cannot_ do this to yourself. Tell the Saiyans they can look at the compounds if they want. You need just as much rest as any of us.”

“Yamcha,” Bulma tried again, her voice even, “if you let me finish talking, then you would have known that it was actually Vegeta who forced me to get some rest. I was going nonstop for almost three days when he came into my lab and ordered me to sleep. He even brought me back to my room and treated the cut on my hand.” She showed him her hand on which she had just replaced the bandages. “So don’t blame him. It was my choice, not theirs.”

Yamcha seemed surprised, but what Bulma didn’t realize was that it was surprise to Vegeta bringing Bulma to her room and actually taking the time to care for her. He didn’t know the Saiyan prince well, but he knew enough to know that Vegeta wouldn’t have treated his subordinates with that kind of meticulous care. He wondered if Bulma could see what he was from her words. The Saiyan prince had somehow taken a liking to his ex-girlfriend. That didn’t sit well with him.

“Anyway, I need to get back down to the lab. I want to get through more compounds today so that Cui can take a longer report back to Frieza tomorrow. I’ll see ya later.”

Yamcha remained frozen in the hallway as Bulma left him. Before this had all started, he had tried to get back together with her. She had wanted to wait, to focus on the fate of the world and having this tyrant defeated. Though he had been discouraged, Yamcha still held hope that he and Bulma would make up and resume their relationship. Now, though, he could see that they were most likely over for good.

It was a heartbreaking thought.

* * *

She was so close, she could almost taste it. _Just a little bit more,_ she told herself. _So close._

“What do you think you’re doing?”

 _Fu-!_ “Busted, huh?” she sighed as she turned to see Vegeta standing in the middle of the kitchen. “I just wanted to get a little more done tonight. I want to have more listed on the report tomorrow.”

Vegeta’s expression was unmoved. “Do not worry about the report, Bulma. Yesterday’s was adequate enough. If he was bothered, trust me, we would have noticed.”

Strangely enough, that didn’t seem to make Bulma feel any more confident in her lack of progress.

“Look, it’s still like what, eleven? I was only going to get another hour in. I don’t need to go to bed at ten _every_ night.”

The prince was unyielding. “The deal was that you would get adequate rest. I asked your father about human sleep, and he said an ideal hour of sleep was ten so that your body can go through all of its learning processes or whatever.”

“Well, I never went to bed at ten before unless I was exhausted, and with the rest I’ve been getting, I’m tired, but not exhausted. I can’t sleep, Vegeta. And it’s even worse when I know I can be doing something to make the report more robust. What happens when Frieza figures out I’m not being forced to work through the nights anymore? What will he do then?”

“You’re doing more work than any of his scientists can do,” Vegeta told her. “And that’s not including all the work you are doing on our training gear. It’s the end of the first week, and you’ve already done enough.”

“But I can do more…”

Vegeta took a step closer to her. “I know that,” he assured her. “You know that. But Frieza doesn’t need to know that. Even if he notices you’ve been slowing down, that’s normal for someone who has been worked to death. He doesn’t need to see you working at the same speed all the time. If he did, he would notice that the ‘forced labor’ isn’t damaging you in the least. He would want you for that alone.”

“There’s too many politics to worry about in this,” Bulma stated, her hand gripping her head. “Fine, I won’t work on the compounds, but at least let me work on some other project. I can’t sleep.” Vegeta eyed her strangely before his mouth settled into a firm line and he began to walk to the stairs. He stopped and looked at her, his eyes ordering her to follow.

Bulma felt herself moving towards him and asked, “Hey, where are you going?”

“Where else?” he countered. “Your room.”

* * *

It amazed Bulma what was happening. One minute, she was begging Vegeta to let her work, but now they were in her room, in her bed…

Talking.

Surprisingly, Vegeta was indulging the fact that she could sleep, yet he still refused to let her do any work. Instead, he told her to get into the bed and then took off his boots and outer armor and joined her. He was sitting up against her headboard as she lied on her side, propping her head up with her elbow.

At first she thought Vegeta was going to stay with her until she fell asleep, that he was acting a guard dog from her own stupidity and desires to do an insane amount of work into the early morning hours. Instead, he actually asked her to tell him about herself, anything she could think of.

So she chattered along about her life, her childhood, her time in school, getting her degrees at a young age, and even some stuff from hers and Goku’s travels in finding the Dragon Balls. He seemed interested in all her stories, but he still hadn’t said anything in response to her. “So…what about you?”

Vegeta’s attention snapped to her. He had been listening, impressed by all she was telling him. She was not fearless, but she was brave to have gone through so much when she was not a fighter. And when she mentioned the Dragon Balls, he remembered Kakarot telling him that what she had wanted to wish for was complicated. He had been debating on whether or not to ask her when she asked him about himself. “You don’t want to know, woman,” he replied darkly, surprised to find that his mouth now held a bitter taste.

“Sure I do,” she returned. “You just listened to me talk for about an hour about myself. I want to know about you.” That struck a chord inside of him.

“I’m a murderer,” he snapped at her, becoming more guarded. “That’s all you need to know. There is nothing more you should _want_ to know.”

“You’re a soldier following orders,” Bulma replied carefully, eyeing him cautiously.

Vegeta scoffed. “Woman, I’ve killed for fun before. You have no idea what I’m capable of.”

“I get it, Vegeta, honest,” she admitted. “But have you really ever known any other way?”

No words came out of Vegeta’s mouth as he went to counter her claim. Truthfully, he hadn’t known any other way. His people were a warrior race that took pride in the fight. Even Goku, raised on Earth, took pride in his victories, yet according to the woman he had never killed anyone except some demon.

Taking his silence as an end to the argument, Bulma attempted a different route. “Tell me about your planet,” she whispered. “What did it look like? What was your culture like, and I don’t just mean the fighting, but how did the royals act? Did you have to appear perfect all the time? What was your favorite thing to do? Favorite food? Color? What were your parents like? I want to know, Vegeta, who you were before Frieza.”

A strange sensation, much like the night she pressed her lips to his cheek, settled in his stomach, yet this time his heart beat quickly at a steady rhythm. The feeling felt warm and comforting instead of hot and frightening as it had that night. The prince didn’t know what it was. He found himself indulging her curiosity as a response to the feeling, and talking to her about his people seemed as natural as sitting there in her bed with her.

“The planet was hot,” he told her. “Like a dry desert. It was a red planet because of the color of the rock and sand. There was hardly a body of water, yet there were lagoons hidden all over the place. There was one I liked to go to, swimming and fishing. That was probably what I liked the most. I didn’t really have a favorite food, but I did like to eat the fish I caught, cooked or otherwise.”

Bulma smiled and nodded for him to continue, so he did. “My mother passed away after giving birth to another son,” he told her which made her frown. “I didn’t know her very well. My father started training me at a young age, and I only ever really knew him and the generals like Nappa. He sent my brother to a distant planet because of his weakness. They could tell from day one that he would not have the aptitude to fight as I did.

“I respected my father,” he continued, noticing her surprise. “I know you may not agree with his methods, but they were effective. It would have been detrimental to our family’s rule had it gotten out that one of the princes was weak. It would have been even worse if Tarble died in battle because an elite decided to make an example of him. Him being sent to that planet was more of a blessing for him than a curse, much like Kakarot being sent here. Him hitting his head and growing up here, as loathe as I am to admit it, gave him a better upbringing.

“I never thought of a ‘favorite color,’” he stated, shaking his head. “I’d be torn between red and blue. Blue was the color of royalty on my planet, and red was the color, as I said, of the planet itself. We wore a red cape on our armor, and always had the royal insignia. I always wore it proudly until it was stripped from me by that monster. Once the planet was destroyed, he said it was no longer proper to wear it.”

It grew silent between the two of them for a moment. Then Vegeta spoke up again, “And now that I’ve indulged in your questions, I have one for you.”

“Okay,” Bulma said, slightly uncertain. “Shoot.”

“What were you going to wish for?”

She had not been expecting that question, and sucked in a surprised gasp. She made an attempt to look away from his smoldering gaze as he waited for her to answer his question. Tears started to form in her eyes, but she kept them at bay, not wanting to cry in front of him. “You can ask me anything, but that…I don’t want to talk about it.”

“And I didn’t want to talk about myself or my planet,” he retorted, though not angrily. He sounded…gentle in his counter. “I want to know, Bulma.”

It was the first time he had called her by name, and he was even using her words against him. She sighed and finally was able to look away. “It’s going to sound stupid,” she told him, “but I was going to ask to find my perfect boyfriend.”

Vegeta’s brow quirked. “Woman, you have many boy friends. Why did you need to wish for another?”

Bulma laughed slightly, a weak smile appearing on her face at Vegeta’s unfamiliarity with the Earthling term. “A boyfriend is not just a friend,” she explained. “It’s a person you date and get to know and hopefully one day you marry.”

Vegeta remembered Goku saying he and Chi Chi were married, so he assumed that meant mated. “Is Kakarot the harpy’s boyfriend?”

“Not exactly,” Bulma replied. “They never dated. Goku actually promised to marry Chi Chi not knowing what marriage was. He actually thought it was food, because he didn’t know the term. Eventually, someone explained it to him, and he actually did agree to marry her because he felt something for her. He’s her husband, and she’s his wife.”

The prince nodded, finally getting the hang of the terminology. “Why did you need to wish for a boyfriend?” he pressed. “There’s no doubt you would be able to find one easily.”

“Yeah,” Bulma scoffed bitterly. “Too easily. All the guys who my friends ever set me up with…and I mean, friends from school, not Goku or Krillin…they only wanted me for my looks or my money and status. No one ever wanted me for me. Any guy I was with never could challenge me either on an intellectual level. They would always change the subject to sports or some crap. Now, mind you, I know martial arts. I’ve watch Goku and Krillin in every tournament they’ve been in. Martial arts takes skill and knowledge. The sports these guys were into…there wasn’t much to say that could compare. Hockey was just a bunch of muscle heads ramming into each other to get penalties. Who needs that?

“Anyway,” Bulma sighed, realizing she was getting sidetracked and probably boring the prince, “the only boyfriend I’ve had is Yamcha, and we just don’t fit. He gets jealous too easily, and honestly I do too with all the girls that have flirted with him. And of course, he just flirts back at times not realizing just how much that hurts. We’re not good together. It was a better fit than those other guys, though. Goku was the only one who knew about my wish. When I first met him, though, he didn’t get it. Of course, I confused him by saying I was going to wish for the perfect boyfriend or maybe a lifetime supply of strawberries. When he got older, though, he asked me about why I wanted to find the perfect boyfriend. He understood things a lot more after he trained with Kami, and he was always understanding, so I told him everything.

“I’m sick of being an object to men,” she snapped. “I’m sick of people trying to get with me because they want my money or to be famous for a day and then leave me with the heartbreak. I don’t want that. I don’t want to be a target for guys who want to use me as ransom for my dad. I just want someone to accept me for who I am…all of it, including the crazy girl who likes to go off on some crazy adventure, and accept that there might be things I know better than them because I’ve experienced what I have. I want someone who loves me. I-”

Vegeta cut Bulma off from her tirade, pulling her close to him, their eyes meeting, his burning with something Bulma couldn’t understand. “You are not an object, and you deserve so much more than all of those things you just listed.”

The Saiyan pulled away and was over by her door in an instant. He paused in the doorway, as if he had something more to say. All he uttered was a simple, “Good night,” as he left Bulma alone.

Yet, though he was gone, Bulma didn’t feel lonely.

* * *

_Next in New World_

_“I said, ‘get out of my way.’”_

_Bulma looked up at the Saiyan general defiantly. “No. You got in my way. Let me pass. I need to get down to the lab.”_

_“How dare you?” Nappa snapped, his hands itching with the desire to wring the human’s pretty little neck. “You’re nothing but a lowly human, yet you talk down to me? I could end your life in an instant.”_

_She rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Look, I don’t have time for this. Cui said Frieza wanted to see more progress today, so let me go!”_

_“It’s your fault you’re behind, you bitch! Now get out of my way before I make you. I’m not afraid to break a few bones.”_

_“Do it.”_

_Nappa grinned at the challenge, happy she had posed it. To Bulma’s surprise, he actually did listen and smashed her into a wall. The force of his punch hurt so much that she screamed out in agony._

_She heard the Saiyan chuckle, but then she heard him yelp as he too was hurled into to opposite wall. “Bulma!” she heard Goku shout as he moved to pick her up. “Shit, Bulma, are you okay?”_

_Another sound of Nappa crashing into a wooden bed in the room across the hall and a lamp shattering caught Bulma’s attention. She could have sworn that Goku was the one who put Nappa in his place. Now, she had to know what happened. She looked around Goku’s shoulder and gasped._

_“Vegeta?”_


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters

Everything had continued to be business as usual as Bulma finally started listening to Vegeta, and the Saiyans still continued to train. Yamcha and Krillin were gone again looking for the last Dragon Ball. It was a relief to Bulma to know that they were so close to putting everything into motion and that the Saiyans still had time to train.

At breakfast, Bulma sat beside Goku who had backed off completely when it came to lecturing her. He must have known that Vegeta had talked to her, and he probably felt relief that Bulma was starting to take care of herself. Raditz seemed indifferent to her, but their one talk as they passed each other in the hall a few nights prior made her realize that the older Saiyan was thankful to her for looking out for his brother.

The only one who had a problem with her was Nappa.

Bulma had no idea what she had done to earn the former general’s ire. He would glare at her and growl anytime she passed him, even at the table. Each time, she could swear she saw the general and Vegeta exchange glances, Vegeta’s cold, hard, and unmoving. Her curiosity pondered on it, wondering what Nappa could have possibly done to get on the prince’s bad side.

Still, Bulma had a job to do. Cui returned that morning saying that Frieza wanted to see some more compounds. Vegeta agreed that she should focus the day on work and, if she had to stay up late to do it, it would only be for that one night. Bulma had assured him that one night wouldn’t kill her to get him to agree to even that.

She quickly changed after breakfast, getting into sweats and a t-shirt so that she would be comfortable sitting at her computer all day. There was work to be done while the boys were training. Her parents were out for the day as well, so she could use all of attention on the compounds.

Well, until she hit a snag.

She exited her room and crashed into a very large, hard object. “What the hell, bitch,” the general snapped. “Watch where you’re going?”

Bulma glared at Nappa, clearly angered by his words. “Well, excuse me,” she snapped. “It’s not my fault you were standing in the middle of the hall like that. What, are you lost?”

The Saiyan’s expression became more flustered and angered. “Shut up and get out of my way.”

But Bulma did not like taking disrespectful orders, especially not in her own home. She crossed her arms and stood directly in his path. “No.”

Nappa was fuming by this point. He growled, “I said, ‘get out of my way.’”

Bulma looked up at the Saiyan general defiantly. “No. You got in my way. Let me pass. I need to get down to the lab.”

“How dare you?” Nappa snapped, his hands itching with the desire to wring the human’s pretty little neck. “You’re nothing but a lowly human, yet you talk down to me? I could end your life in an instant.”

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Look, I don’t have time for this. Cui said Frieza wanted to see more progress today, so let me go!”

“It’s your fault you’re behind, you bitch! Now get out of my way before I make you. I’m not afraid to break a few bones.”

“Do it.”

Nappa grinned at the challenge, happy she had posed it. To Bulma’s surprise, he actually did listen and smashed her into a wall. The force of his punch hurt so much that she screamed out in agony.

She heard the Saiyan chuckle, but then she heard him yelp as he too was hurled into to opposite wall. “Bulma!” she heard Goku shout as he moved to pick her up. “Shit, Bulma, are you okay?”

Another sound of Nappa crashing into a wooden bed in the room across the hall and a lamp shattering caught Bulma’s attention. She could have sworn that Goku was the one who put Nappa in his place. Now, she had to know what happened. She looked around Goku’s shoulder and gasped.

“Vegeta?”

The Saiyan prince was standing tall above his astonished general, his arms extended at his sides and fists clenched in rage, yet his expression looked impassive save the rage in his eyes. “Vegeta,” Nappa called out, “I didn’t-”

“Do you not remember the warning I gave you?” Vegeta questioned. “I told you specifically that you were not to touch her and not to degrade or insult her. You’ve gone against your prince, and that is a mistake that will not go unpunished.”

“Wait, Vegeta,” Bulma attempted to say, trying to move out of Goku’s arms but gasping in pain as she did so. “I…I dared him. I shouldn’t have. Don’t do this. I’m fine.”

“Bulma, why are you defending him?” Goku asked in surprised. “He just threw you through a wall.”

Bulma looked behind her and realized that the impact of her body had destroyed the wall. “Like I said,” she murmured looking into her friend’s eyes, “I’m fine. I’ve been through worse, remember, Goku? Much worse.”

The Earth-raised Saiyan hesitated, but nodded. “I know.”

He helped Bulma up. She cringed, knowing she probably had a couple of broken bones, but moved to Vegeta anyway. The prince’s attention snapped to her, his eyes full of murderous intent. The fire started to leave him, though, as he gazed into her soft, pleading eyes. “Don’t hurt him because of what he did to me. This time, I actually did ask for it. I was arrogant and thought he wouldn’t act. Clearly, I was wrong.”

“He went against a direct order,” Vegeta informed her. “I told him to leave you unharmed or we would be short a fighter. He knew the consequences.”

“You can’t afford to lose a fighter right now, Vegeta,” Bulma reminded him softly. “Please. I don’t want you to do this. Isn’t that enough?”

Vegeta was warring with his pride and his desire to answer Bulma’s plea. She wasn’t wrong. He couldn’t afford to lose any man power, but Nappa did disobey him. The prince didn’t know if he could trust the former general around the human again, even if Bulma did egg him on. She assumed she’d be safe, and Vegeta had assured her she would be. The blame couldn’t be placed on her, but did he really want to cause the death of one of his own?

Nappa looked between the prince and the woman a few times and saw Vegeta actually taking in her words as if they held weight. Vegeta had never questioned his own orders before, or his actions, yet he was clearly warring with wanting to make an example of him and letting him off the hook. This woman, one whom he had just hurt, was actually speaking on his behalf and taking part of the blame of their altercation, even though Nappa could admit his actions were his own. She didn’t need to do that for him, but she was, and she was also having some kind of calming effect on the prince.

Nappa immediately could see what was going on.

“I apologize.”

Bulma, Goku, and surprisingly even Vegeta jumped at the sound of Nappa’s voice. It held no animosity or falseness as he uttered the apology. “Repeat that,” Vegeta stated, not sure if he was hearing correctly.

Nappa sighed and looked off to the side. “I said ‘I apologize,” he said again. “For my actions and what I said. I’ve been on edge. I know it’s not an excuse, but it’s all I have to offer. That and my word as a Saiyan that it won’t happen again.”

“Your word as a Saiyan, huh?” Vegeta questioned with a chuckle, though not out of humor. The only other time Nappa had uttered those words was when Vegeta was taken aboard Frieza’s ship. He promised on his honor as a Saiyan that he would protect the prince with all he had, and he had meant it always doing the best he could. “Fine, you have one more chance. If you waste it, I will not hesitate. You better thank this woman for having better judgment than you.”

Nappa forced himself up and stood in front of Bulma who unconsciously shifted into Vegeta’s body more in slight fear. “It’s…really not necessary.”

“No, it is,” Nappa assured her, his voice still not yielding any venom. “Thank you.” Something about his words sounded more than sincere.

As Nappa walked away, Bulma’s eyes widened in shock. She still hadn’t moved away from Vegeta, and the prince had yet to push her away. Goku walked up to the girl and said, “I’ll go to Korin to see if he has any senzu beans. You still have to do the report today and you need full mobility of your arm.”

“Thanks, Goku,” Bulma replied in a whisper. Her friend nodded and then sped down the stairs. She was once again alone with the prince, and still had yet to look at him again. “Did you really order that Nappa not harm me?”

“Yes,” Vegeta answered curtly and uncomfortably.

“Why?”

Vegeta took a moment to think about how he’d answer the girl. “You are our ally.”

“Oh,” Bulma whispered sounding a bit disappointed. “Is that the only reason?”

The prince sighed and shook his head. “No.”

“Then…why?”

Vegeta forced Bulma to look at him, and she could see the uncertainty in his normally guarded eyes. His eyes narrowed at her, but she felt no fear. “I do not feel comfortable answering your question,” he admitted. “Just accept that we’re allies and use that as your answer.”

Bulma was released by Vegeta and began to follow him to the infirmary. They walked in silence until Bulma spoke up quietly. “Vegeta?”

“What?”

“I accept that we’re allies,” she told him, “but I also accept that you’re more than just an ally to me.”

Vegeta froze in his stride and watched as Bulma continued walking down the hall. He made no move to continue to follow her until she was in the infirmary. As soon as he knew she was inside, he disappeared from the hall. Where he reappeared, he planned to train there for hours…alone. He needed to escape the foreign feelings that were consuming him.

He couldn’t breathe.

* * *

Nappa found Raditz in the kitchen and shook his head. When Raditz saw him, he looked confused. Nappa looked injured yet he hadn’t been seen for training. “What the hell happened to you?”

The former general sighed as he took a seat. “I made a huge, fucking mistake, Raditz, that’s what. Smacked the girl around a bit.”

Raditz stopped eating and put his sandwich down. “How are you still alive?” he asked in both frustration and awe.

“The girl has sway over him,” Nappa told him. “She’s the only reason I’m alive. I figured something out, and it could either be a very good or a very bad thing.”

“What?” Raditz scoffed. “Is it that you owe her, now?”

“No,” Nappa replied calmly. “It’s that she could be the prince’s mate.”

Raditz’s face fell and the atmosphere grew very heavy. “How…how can you tell?”

“The way he looks at her…it’s the way I always looked at my mate. She holds sway over him, that’s another. But that calmness he exudes around her…she’s it, Raditz. If Frieza finds out, or even if we’re forced to leave and they’re separated, the prince is screwed.”

“Then…” Raditz breathed out, “our only option is to make sure that those two things don’t happen, and we can only do that with her help.”

“At this point,” Nappa began reluctantly, “we all need to help.”

* * *

Cui had returned with Frieza with a report about the same size to Frieza who seemed displeased with the progress. “And, why is it that the data collected is the same as yesterday?”

The purple alien knew he needed to come up with an answer. “The scientist, he was getting tired and refusing to do the work,” Cui lied. “One of the Saiyans made an example and broke some bones. The bones are healing, but the pain distracted the man for a while. He will be back up to full capacity, and hopefully less cheeky about it.”

“Good,” Frieza mused with a smirk. “At least we know the Saiyans can administer punishment so I don’t need to get involved myself. That will be all, Cui. Hurry back and monitor the situation.”

Cui knelt down and placed his arm over his chest. “As you command, Lord Frieza.”

The soldier left the room and breathed a sigh of relief, just in time for Zarbon to round the corner. The eyes of the two met, and both seemed curious, as if the other had something to say but didn’t. Zarbon watched as Cui left feeling a sinking suspicion that he should follow the alien. The teal warrior rolled his eyes at the thought. Cui was always loyal to Frieza, so there was nothing to worry about. He would keep the Saiyan filth in line. Zarbon did not need to get involved just yet.

But if this feeling didn’t disappear, he would.

* * *

_Next in New World_

_It was a question she hadn’t been prepared for, but at the same time she knew he’d ask. Vegeta wasn’t one to let things slide. Her remark had obviously made him curious. Still, how could she answer him?_

_“What did you mean when you told Kakarot you had been through worse?”_


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters

It was a question she hadn’t been prepared for, but at the same time she knew he’d ask. Vegeta wasn’t one to let things slide. Her remark had obviously made him curious. Still, how could she answer him?

“What did you mean when you told Kakarot you had been through worse?”

To backtrack, Bulma had had that tiff with Nappa, and had ended up with a broken arm and a demolished wall. Thankfully, her father had begun reconstruction on the wall, and Goku had brought her a senzu bean. Of course, it had taken him a while to get to Korin’s especially on the Flying Nimbus, but he couldn’t risk flying and being detected. Her father had helped her to sling her arm, and she got to work on the compiling the list of compounds in spite of the pain. Still, it was difficult with one hand, and she couldn’t get much done, but thankfully Goku had returned before the night was up.

Cui reported what exactly he had told Frieza, so once again, Bulma’s slow progress was acceptable. She was a lot warier of Nappa now, though the older Saiyan had actually gone out of his way to be helpful to her. She wondered if it was because he felt guilty or because Vegeta threatened his life if he touched her again. It didn’t seem like he was acting kind out of obligation for an order, but a different kind of obligation by which Vegeta himself was confused.

The Saiyan prince eyed both Nappa and Raditz any time they went out of their way to assist Bulma with something. It wasn’t that he didn’t want the two Saiyans assisting Bulma instead of Nappa demeaning her, but the actual truth was that neither Saiyan ever did anything for anyone but their own race. Raditz was accepting of Bulma solely based on Goku’s closeness with the woman, but he hadn’t really acknowledged the woman much. Now, whenever she needed to repair the gravity machine or any of the bots, either Nappa or Raditz would break from training and do all the heavy lifting for her. It made things run more smoothly, but it was very suspicious. Still, Bulma seemed to be safe from Nappa’s wrath, so he wouldn’t question it until after the tyrant was defeated.

Yamcha had called Bulma’s home that day saying that he and Krillin had hit a snag, but would be home the next day. That meant the Saiyans would soon be able to have their wish. Of course, Vegeta had no idea what to wish for. At first he thought the best way to defeat Frieza would be to gain immortality. Goku, however, refused for such a condition to be placed on him and his son. Bulma had even explained why that plan wouldn’t work.

Did Vegeta really want to live forever? No, but Frieza wouldn’t be defeated if they died. Still, another thing to consider was that not being able to die still meant pain. Their energy was also finite. Sure, they would live, but what would happen when their energy stores drained out during battle? They still wouldn’t be able to win, and they’d most likely be tortured to the point where they wished they could die. So, immortality was out of the question.

The other problem was that they couldn’t just flat out wish for Frieza to be defeated, not that they would take the coward’s way out anyway. Apparently, though, these Dragon Balls had limits, and could not do anything beyond the power of the one who created them. Goku had said that the creator was strong, but he wasn’t stronger than Frieza. A quick win would not work.

So, that left wishing for strength, maybe figuring out what was needed to become a Super Saiyan. It was a legend in their society, but Vegeta always believed it to be true. Reaching it had to be a feat of strength, and he still had yet to attain it. They could wish for the answer, and that would most likely be their best shot at survival, but if the dragon didn’t know then they would need another solution.

They still had one more night before all the Dragon Balls would be in their possession, and one more night of training and working. There was still a few days before Frieza’s deadline needed to be met, and Bulma was relieved that she was almost done with searching databases. When this whole mess was over, she was going on a vacation. There was no doubt about that.

She decided on a stopping point for the nights report for she actually felt exhausted. It would be enough for Frieza, thankfully, so she knew that Vegeta would want her to stop. Smiling, she got up from her desk and started heading back upstairs. There, she was met with a scene she didn’t expect.

As soon as she opened the door, Vegeta was standing right there in front of her with his hand extended where the doorknob would have been. That only meant he had been seeking her out, which made Bulma feel butterflies, though the woman thought that strange. She had never really had the true “butterflies in her stomach” in the past, so this was quite the anomaly. “Hi,” she greeted quietly. “I was just heading up to my room. I’m done with the report for the night.”

Vegeta answered with a nod, and still said nothing. He only stared at her intently, but Bulma didn’t understand why. “Are you okay?”

At first Vegeta didn’t respond, but after a moment he sighed and said, “I have not yet decided how to best utilize the wish.”

Bulma flashed him an understanding smile. “Yeah, I know the constraints suck, but if you want to bounce off ideas on anyone, you can come with me upstairs.”

Vegeta knew it was a bad idea. Though the wish was something that needed to be discussed, that was not the reason he had been drawn to Bulma. Part of Vegeta wanted to ignore the evidence, but on the night of a full moon, it was difficult. No, the Saiyans did not intend to go outside and transform, but their instincts were not always the best at this time. Vegeta’s instincts drew him to the blue-haired woman, and he was unwilling to accept what that meant. “Fine.”

* * *

The two of them walked side by side up to Bulma’s room, and Bulma detected a strange vibe emanating from Vegeta. She decided to chalk it up to lack of sleep and staring at a computer screen the majority of the day. When they entered the room, Bulma closed the door behind them and then moved to lie down on her bed. Vegeta stayed over by the door noticing that Bulma was eyeing him strangely.

“You can come sit down, you know,” she reminded him. After all, they had already done this once before, so Vegeta didn’t need to avoid her.

“Can I?” Vegeta countered before realizing she most likely had no idea what he was dealing with. He grunted to try to play off the random retort and then walked over to the bed and sat down at the edge with his arms crossed. He shook his head trying to rid him of the carnal thoughts that were running through his mind.

Bulma mistook his frustration with the wish and moved to sit with him at the edge of her bed shoulder to shoulder. “Hey, I already told you, we’ll figure the wish out once we know what Shenron can do. I’m sure he’ll be able to give you your answer on how to become a Super Saiyan.”

“You really believe I can do it,” Vegeta stated. It still astonished him that this woman had so much faith in him when the faith he had in himself had been waning over the years. She pushed him to train harder somehow, maybe because she was fighting her own body to keep up with Frieza’s expectations.

“Of course I believe in you,” Bulma laughed. “You’re one of the strongest guys I know, and this is something you’ve been trying to reach since childhood. I think Shenron will give you the answer and it’ll be the last piece of the puzzle. Then you’ll take that bastard down and finally be free.”

Vegeta chuckled darkly. “I think you’re overly optimistic, woman.”

“Maybe,” she agreed, “but I like to hope for the best. I’ve seen a lot of crazy things in my life, even Goku transforming into that Oozaru thing, and surprisingly that wasn’t even the worst of it.” She didn’t notice Vegeta frown at that. “I’ve been put in a lot of dangerous situations, and each time I’ve come out alive, a bit shaken up, but alive. This time is no different. I know you guys will be able to do it.”

Instead of responding positively like Bulma had expected, Vegeta asked her that question. She hadn’t realized that she had reminded Goku of that loud enough for either Vegeta or Nappa to hear. Her expression darkened and she turned away from the Saiyan, hugging herself with one arm. “I really don’t like to talk about it, Vegeta. Besides, it’s not important. It was a long time ago.”

“I’ll be the judge on if it’s important or not,” Vegeta retorted. “What was so bad that it trumps being tossed into a wall with enough force to break it?”

“You won’t let it go, huh?”

“Not on your life.”

Bulma sighed and then turned to face him, and he noticed her eyes shining with tears. “Look, I was stupid back then, and young. There was this guy in my college classes. We ran into each other and talked a lot, and then he asked me out. I was so excited. He seemed really nice to invite a sixteen year old girl like me to have lunch with him and his friends. But it was a trap, and I regretted agreeing.”

Vegeta watched as Bulma’s expression changed, growing more distant while she tensed. Dare he say she almost looked frightened, and Vegeta couldn’t understand why. “I didn’t know this then, but he wasn’t a student. He was working for the yakuza. Somehow his boss found out what school I went to and hired the guy to kidnap me, so I went with the guy expecting to go out to eat, but was brought to a warehouse in the middle of nowhere. At first I felt a pit in my stomach, and that should have been my first instinct to get the hell out of there, but I didn’t listen to my instincts.

“Instead, I asked him where the restaurant was and he convinced me it was on some boat, so my excitement returned and I followed him, but when he took me around back, he caught me off-guard and dragged me into the warehouse. I tried to call out for help but he covered my mouth. I…also tried to fight back, but he knocked me out after I gave him a black eye.”

Bulma stopped her story, and looked away again. She really was embarrassed to be telling anyone, let alone an alien who probably wouldn’t get her silly teenaged delusions of following some older guy because she just wanted to fit in and find companionship. Of course, because she was looking in a different direction, she didn’t notice Vegeta’s eyes on her. He looked practically feral after hearing the treatment she received from some lowly human, but he was highly impressed that she tried to fight back. She really was a brave woman.

“I woke up later,” she continued, “chained to a chair, and I met the yakuza guy who basically told me I was his hostage for ransom. He was going to use me to get my parents’ fortune, and he admitted that even if he got paid he would kill me so that I couldn’t report them to the police. That bastard…any time I talked back to him, he hit me or held a knife to my skin daring me to struggle and end up hurting myself in the process. At one point, he got cocky and released one of my hands and handed me the knife basically giving me the option to kill myself in that moment so that he couldn’t, but I took that opportunity to plunge the dagger into his arm. I hardly remember what happened, but I was able to escape and never saw the men again. My parents were so relieved when I got through the door. Apparently, I had been with the guy for a few days.

“I hardly left home after that. I was embarrassed that I let myself get captured so easily. I stopped talking to people at school, afraid that someone else would try to convince me to go to a party or something. I spent more time at home reading when I wasn’t studying, and then I found a book of legends, and that’s how I found out about the Dragon Balls. At first I thought it was a joke, an interesting story that some random clan put together, but then I found a box in the basement where I found the book and there was actually a Dragon Ball there. I still thought it was some unimportant souvenir that dad picked up somewhere and I used it as a paperweight in my lab. I was working on some electromagnetic device one day, though, and it was actually reacting to an energy that was coming from the ball.

A smirk appeared on the woman’s face now that she was no longer thinking of her time with her captor. “I ended up using that same device to create the Dragon Ball locator and it actually worked. It took time, but it was the best distraction from my problems. I finished up the semester, graduated, and then I told my parents I needed to take a trip. I swore I’d keep weapons on me at all times and stay in a capsule house instead of going to a hotel. I found another, and then locked onto a ball in the middle of Mt. Paozu, and that’s how I met Goku.”

A fond smile made its way to her face as she reminisced about her good memories. “I hit him with my car and freaked out, but then he just popped right back up as if nothing happened and started attacking my car thinking it was some monster. And you know what..?”

Vegeta could hear some humor in her voice and awkwardly asked, “What..?”

“It freaked me out more than hitting him with the car so I went for my gun and shot at him. And again, he was fine, if not a little miffed from the slight pain the bullets caused.”

That made the Saiyan prince chuckle. “You weren’t expecting that.”

“Hell no!” Bulma laughed. “But it was the best thing to ever happen. Goku is like the little brother I never had, and he was so protective of me and didn’t expect anything in return when he helped me. He just wanted an adventure just like I knew I needed, and that brings us to today.” She smiled at the Saiyan prince and put her hand on his shoulder. “So you see? Everything works out. We just have to all stick together.”

Vegeta didn’t say anything as their eyes met. He still couldn’t believe the story this Earthling was telling him. Though she had only been with that yakuza guy, whatever that meant, for a few days, it was still traumatic and a lot of the emotions of fury, embarrassment, and defiance she admitted to feeling were emotions he felt every day when facing the Arcosian tyrant. She hadn’t wanted to tell him for the same reasons he never wanted to discuss his past with her. Now that he knew the truth, her wish for the perfect boyfriend didn’t seem like too silly an idea. This woman wanted someone who she could trust, who would be there for her, and who would never betray her. She needed someone who would protect her.

He nodded to her remark and took her hand from his shoulder, just holding it and staring at her. The smile never left Bulma’s face as she leaned against him. “Thank you,” she whispered, confusing him, “for listening and for not judging. The only other person who knows the full story is Goku. I never told my parents about what happened in there. They tried to convince me to go to therapy, but I really didn’t want to talk about it.”

“I understand,” Vegeta responded. “More than you can know. What you did, though, you shouldn’t be embarrassed. You were tricked, but you fought back every step of the way and escaped. Those weaklings used intimidation tactics and lorded their strength over you. The fact that you didn’t give into their tactics shows how strong you truly are.”

Bulma’s heart jumped in her chest before beating at a steady rhythm. For years, she kept her secret and had confided in one person who just wanted her to tell her who the guys were so that he could do something to avenge her. She never wanted Goku to get involved nor did she really know how to fight the guys. Fighting the Red Ribbon Army while traveling with Goku, despite not getting into the physical fights, she had regained herself and lost her fear. She would always remember how she had trusted too easily and let herself get held for ransom, but she had proven she could handle herself.

Now, she was confiding her darkest secret to a practical stranger she only had a handful of information on and he just accepted it and told her comforting words. He didn’t mean for them to be comforting, only speaking the truth, but the effect was there. “When spoken from the strong, I can actually believe it.”

The prince smirked at the response. He wasn’t expecting it, but it didn’t surprise him. Still, he was flattered and felt a strange sensation of fondness. He didn’t push Bulma away nor did he give into the instincts brought upon him by the moon. Instead, the two of them got comfortable, Bulma trying to help Vegeta think of some decent wishes and also telling him about her research. Eventually they fell asleep in her room, and during the night Vegeta’s arm subconsciously pulled her closer.

* * *

_Next in New World_

_He could see the dark clouds from his position during his patrol, his brows furrowing in confusion. A fairly large power level alerted the scouter, and he knew something was up. He took off, needing to figure out what was going on. Something was happening, and he had no doubt that those Saiyan monkeys had something to do with it._


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters

The long awaited day had finally come. Training was put on hold for the morning so that a wish could finally be made on the Dragon Balls. It had definitely been a strange morning, one the Saiyans weren’t used to. When they had woken up and gone down for breakfast, a huge feast had been prepared by the woman’s mother.

Speaking of, when Vegeta had woken up, he had found himself wrapped around Bulma. She didn’t seem to mind as she snored beside him. Her expression remained calm and peaceful. Vegeta honestly didn’t want to wake her, but then he remembered the wish and knew that they needed to get the day started.

Gently, he shook the woman awake, Bulma’s blue, bleary eyes blinking a few times. She pushed herself up and rubbed her eyes, yawning. To be honest, Vegeta had never seen anyone take that long to wake up and take in their surroundings. It was a reminder that his life starkly contrasted this woman despite how similar they were. “U-wah-ah,” she yawned softly. “Good morning.”

“Morning,” Vegeta remarked back. “We need to get downstairs.”

Bulma sleepily nodded before regarding Vegeta with a smile. “I know. Let’s go see what the dragon can do.”

“Right,” Vegeta responded feeling a bit more awkward than he had the night before being in her bed. He abruptly stood up. “I will leave you to get dressed,” he announced before leaving a confused Bulma in his wake. After he left the room, closing the door behind him, Vegeta leaned against the barrier releasing a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding.

Though he could smell food wafting from below, his appetite was nearly nonexistent, rare for a Saiyan. It was that moment Nappa exited the guest room where he resided and regarded the prince with shock. “P-Prince Vegeta…did you…did you spend the night…with her?”

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at his subordinate. “It wouldn’t matter if I did,” he scoffed standing tall and proud in the eyes of the former general. “If I had, I would not discuss the matter with you, understand?”

“I understand,” Nappa told the prince. “Just…be careful. If you take her as a mate, Frieza can’t know. Neither can his men. They’d destroy her.”

The prince’s façade faltered as Nappa expressed one of Vegeta’s piercing thoughts. He could feel himself break out into a nervous sweat on the back of his neck, his tail bristling and tightening around his waist. “What do you care?” he bit out lowly.

Nappa smiled forlornly. “Vegeta, you are my prince, and it has always been my duty to look out for you,” Nappa explained. “I may be a self-satisfying bastard, but my loyalty has and will always lie with you. At first…when it came to the woman, I didn’t know what to think of the spell she had casted over you. I hated her attitude, yes, because she was weak and acted like she was all high and mighty. I know that sort of attitude grates on your nerves as much as mine when it comes to Frieza’s men.”

Vegeta grunted an affirmative, crossing his arms while waiting for the man to finish explaining himself. “But she genuinely wanted to help us…and when I say us I mean you. Yeah, Raditz too, sort of, since he’s Kakarot’s brother, but she was doing this for you. Raditz and I can both see it, Vegeta. There’s something going on between you. We already mentioned it to one another. We will do what we have to in order to keep her safe, but maybe you should hold off on taking her as a mate.”

“Feh,” Vegeta spat without any real anger as he looked away from the older Saiyan. “Fool, I already know this. You needn’t worry. I haven’t mated with anyone. I’d have had to come up with a pretty damn good explanation as to why I was so affected by the moon last night if we had done anything. We simply discussed the happenings with the Dragon Balls, what would be a good wish.”

“So you’ve come up with something, then?” Nappa asked, interested.

Vegeta nodded. “Gather everyone outside. I will be there shortly.”

“Yes, of course.”

Nappa left Vegeta alone with his tumultuous thoughts. Had he really become so transparent that both Nappa _and_ Raditz could sense what his own instincts were trying to tell him? He had known the previous nights what the moon was trying to force him to accept. His instincts brought him to her, and that could only mean one thing. Vegeta, at this point, was loathe to linger on that thought considering what Nappa had said. The Saiyan prince was no idiot, and he knew taking the woman as his mate would only bring horror upon her. Until Frieza and his men were dealt with, Vegeta couldn’t even allow himself to go down that road.

“Hey, you ready?”

Vegeta looked to see Bulma standing in the doorway all dressed and ready to go out and summon the dragon. She tied a scarf around her neck before smoothing her hair out. She then grinned at the Saiyan. He remained expressionless.

He was as ready as he was ever going to be.

* * *

Zarbon felt like something was off. He had felt that way ever since Cui had been giving his reports. There was still no useful information acquired, and Frieza was beginning to grow impatient with the human scientist. Still, Frieza had read the report and somewhat understood that there were still so many substances to test against the plusonium. The Arcosian was beginning to think that this endeavor had been a wasted trip. If this went on too much longer, their orders would be to purge the world and be done with it. Zarbon was to the point where he was waiting to enact the order.

As he continued to investigate the perimeter, something caught his attention.

He could see the dark clouds from his position during his patrol, his brows furrowing in confusion. A fairly large power level alerted the scouter, and he knew something was up. He took off, needing to figure out what was going on. Something was happening, and he had no doubt that those Saiyan monkeys had something to do with it.

* * *

Bulma glanced around her backyard, hands on her hips and nodded to her friends. Krillin and Yamcha had placed the seven spheres in the middle of the yard. She looked up to the sky and was thankful that it was already a cloudy day. If the black clouds were seen, most likely no one would be the wiser that it was anything but a storm. Of course, people nearby in the city wouldn’t be able to miss the big dragon. No doubt some of them would think that she and her father were working on some kind of crazy experiment.

“Alright, Bulma. This is your show now,” Yamcha said, grinning.

Bulma smiled back, thankful that even though they had broken up, she and Yamcha could still get along. He had been one of her oldest friends after all and her first boyfriend. It would be a shame to let that go, even if she was ready to move on with her life. Her attention shifted to the Saiyan prince. He stood there regally, but he was tapping his gloved finger on his arm in impatience and anticipation. She empathized with him knowing how difficult this all must be for him. His answer was literally sitting right in front of them while his enemy was lying in wait. Something needed to give soon for Cui had warned them of Frieza’s growing impatience.

She walked up to the pile of spheres and stood holding out her arms. “Eternal Dragon Shenron, by your name I summon you!”

All orbs shone brightly causing a blinding light to wash over all standing in the yard before a large, green, and sentient dragon appeared before them hovering in the dark sky. The three Saiyan strangers were gaping at the large dragon. They had been skeptical, not expecting it to truly work. Yes, Vegeta believed Bulma, but seeing it was a different story. His eyes roved over the woman, and he wondered how she ever got involved with these magical objects. He remembered her story and her wish, but was that enough to put herself out there in danger? If even this woman could learn the secrets of the orbs, surely there had been others after the Dragon Balls.

This woman was more than what met the eye.

“You have summoned me,” the loud, grueling voice boomed. “Speak your wish so that I may return to my slumber.”

Bulma looked over to Vegeta who walked up in front of her, arms crossed. “I need information. Could you provide me with it?”

“Depending on the question, it is within my power,” Shenron answered. “For example, you cannot inquire on the mysteries of the universe’s creation for even I am not privy to such facts.”

“What of the Saiyan legend?” Vegeta questioned. “Can you tell us what is needed to become a Super Saiyan?”

Shenron was silent for a moment, his red eyes flashing. “I can.”

Vegeta’s eyes widened. Could this dragon really do it? He said he could, but even the Saiyans themselves didn’t know. How could he? “You’re serious…”

“Are you doubting my power, mortal?” Shenron growled irritably. “Speak your wish. My patience runs thin. The Super Saiyan transformation…this is what you want to know?”

“It is,” Vegeta declared firmly.

“Very well,” Shenron murmured. “Listen well, for I will not repeat myself.” Vegeta nodded. “When a Saiyan, pure of heart, is in great peril, the transformation will be available to them. Through anger and great loss, the power can be achieved.”

“What?” Vegeta gawped, not understanding the riddle. Peril? Anger and loss? Pure of heart? It made no sense nor was it a true answer.

“You may take that any way you wish, but that is all I can say on the matter. And now, that I have given your wish, I will return to rest. Farewell!”

The dragon disappeared, the seven spheres becoming white stone and flying off into different directions. Vegeta couldn’t believe that that was _all_ the dragon could tell them. He was now more confused than ever and felt further away from the transformation. This was not what he wanted.

He picked up on a familiar energy that made his blood run cold. It was something else he didn’t want in the moment.

Having narrowly dodged a flying rock, Zarbon found the source of the darkness, the sky now back to its former gray. He was staring down at the Saiyans and Cui surrounded by a group of strangers, most likely inhabitants of the planet. Zarbon smirked. He called it. He knew that they had been up to no good.

“Well, monkeys.” He glared over at the fish-like alien. “Cui. Would any of you care to explain what is going on here?” Zarbon’s attention then shifted to the blue-haired woman before he smirked cruelly. “And…who’s your friend?”

Bulma felt a wave of panic wash over her, reminded once again of the guy she blindly followed in college. She narrowed her eyes at the blue alien, distrust evident in her eyes.

Before anyone else could exchange words, Goku was already in front of her in a defensive stance.

Vegeta could see the desire to fight in Kakarot’s whole being, and it shocked him. Still, Zarbon was no one with whom to engage in battle. “Kakarot, stand down.”

“Kakarot?” Zarbon asked, clearly intrigued. “Hm…I wonder what Lord Frieza would say about this. If my information is correct, Kakarot is a Saiyan name.”

Vegeta mentally cursed, not having expected Zarbon to know that. Even more surprising was Zarbon flashing out of view, the whir of him flying back to Frieza kicking up dust around them. “Shit, Vegeta!” Raditz exclaimed.

“I know!” Vegeta hissed back. He looked over to Cui and Kakarot. “We need to catch up to him. Frieza _cannot_ know where we’ve been.”

“To stop him, we’re going to have to kill him,” Cui stated. “You and I are near equal strength, but Zarbon is far above us.”

“We’ll take him on, all of us together,” Kakarot stated. “It’s the only way.”

“Where is your Saiyan pride, kid?” Nappa questioned.

“Pride’s going to have to take a hike for now,” Yamcha interjected. “If this guy is about to blow your cover, then we need to take him out by any means necessary.”

“We? What can you do, human?” Raditz scoffed.

“Um, guys,” Bulma voiced. “The more time you take bitching at each other, the closer he gets to Frieza. You might want to save the strategizing for the flight.”

“Damn it, she’s right,” Vegeta surrendered. “Fine. Brat, you stay here with Bulma. Get in the house and don’t come out until one of us retrieves you. Humans, you’re coming with us. If you have anything that you think can hold Zarbon up, do it!”

“Right!” both Krillin and Yamcha exclaimed before the entire group propelled themselves in the sky. They all took off after Zarbon, their goal to stop the pretty boy from reporting back to Frieza.

* * *

_Next in New World_

_Zarbon was satisfied that he had finally gotten something on the Saiyans. It was disappointing that Cui was involved, but what could be done. What needed to be done, now, was to inform Frieza of his soldiers’ treachery. The torture would they would all endure would make this trip all the more worth it._

_The amphibious alien had known for the longest time that the Saiyans would never truly be loyal to Frieza. He wondered why the monkey prince held so much favor with their lord and master. Vegeta was a disrespectful little shit that felt entitled despite his pitiable status and power. It was time to take him down a few pegs._

_As he thought about the praise and adulation he’d receive from his master, he failed to notice the shifting power level flying beyond his position. He didn’t notice a small, bald human behind the trees, not until he yelled something indiscernible._

_“Solar Flare!”_


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters

Zarbon was satisfied that he had finally gotten something on the Saiyans. It was disappointing that Cui was involved, but what could be done. What needed to be done, now, was to inform Frieza of his soldiers’ treachery. The torture would they would all endure would make this trip all the more worth it.

The amphibious alien had known for the longest time that the Saiyans would never truly be loyal to Frieza. He wondered why the monkey prince held so much favor with their lord and master. Vegeta was a disrespectful little shit that felt entitled despite his pitiable status and power. It was time to take him down a few pegs.

As he thought about the praise and adulation he’d receive from his master, he failed to notice the shifting power level flying beyond his position. He didn’t notice a small, bald human behind the trees, not until he yelled something indiscernible.

“Solar Flare!”

Zarbon yelled out, covering his eyes, the blinding light stunning him. It was at that moment he felt someone ram into him, hot ki burning his flesh. He needed to pull back, but he couldn’t see anything. All he could focus on was the pain in his eyes and the uncontrolled ringing in his ears from the scouter. There must have been many fighters there, and, each time he tried to shift, someone was attacking him. It was a low, dirty move. He would expect no less from the Saiyans.

“Damn you, monkeys!” he shouted as the pummeling stopped and he regained his senses. He looked out to see not only the four deserters, but the other Saiyan he had stumbled across and two locals. Zarbon smirked. Despite them getting the drop on him, he was bound to finish them off. First, though, he had a plan. He clicked a button on the scouter, turning off the power level readings, for now they were saying zero when moments ago it had been increasing and decreasing like crazy. These Earthlings must have had some way to disguise power that they taught to the Saiyan monkeys.

It didn’t matter. For now, Zarbon would lull them into a false sense of security. He needed to get them talking. “So, the four of you thought you could betray Lord Frieza and get away with it, hm? You do realize that was very foolish on your part.”

“Hn,” Vegeta scoffed. “We were doing no such thing.” It was a lie, but really there was no way he’d admit to it flat out.

A light shone in Zarbon’s eyes. “Oh really? Tell me, Vegeta, who was the female.” Vegeta forced himself not to visibly react, but he was surprised. Why was Zarbon bringing Bulma up again? “She was very pretty. Your lover, perhaps?”

“No,” Vegeta forced out darkly. He had to deny what he wanted to protect the woman.

“Then, she’s the scientist then,” Zarbon guessed, and unfortunately the reactions of the humans and Goku had given it away. The reptilian alien couldn’t help but laugh in amusement. “All this time, you were lying about her identity. And she looked fine. Protecting her from Frieza, are we?”

“Who’s to say she’s ‘fine?’” Raditz interjected. “Did you not see her attire, the bandana covering the bruises? I had to shake her up a little bit last night.”

“What?” Goku voiced questioningly. He couldn’t believe his brother would be so cruel as to harm his friend. Raditz’s eyes flashed over to his brother’s, narrowing in warning, and Goku immediately understood what they were doing. “Oh, then. I forgot about that.”

 _Terrible save,_ Vegeta thought, but he would take what he could get from the Earth-raised Saiyan. “Exactly, so if you are done questioning our loyalty-”

“And what about the darkened sky?” Zarbon interjected. “Want to tell me what that was about?”

“An experiment,” Yamcha spoke up. “They were working on experiment. Something to help with detecting this mineral you’re trying to find.”

Zarbon glared at the human, surprised he had even dared to speak. “And what are two of this planet’s people doing here with another Saiyan who was determined dead years ago.”

Goku normally didn’t have a decent thought, especially not when lying, but he quickly came up with a story just like everyone else. “I crash landed when I arrived, and to be honest forgot my mission and the pod was destroyed, so it wasn’t like I would have been able to communicate, anyway. As for why the… _humans…_ ” He paused for a moment, struggling to call his friends that. “Why they’re here is to make sure we don’t harm the woman too much. Her body was shutting down from lack of sleep, food, and water, so they are making sure she lives to complete her task.”

“You do realize that I believe none of you, right?” Zarbon sneered before looking at Cui. “Why the secrecy of the woman’s gender?”

“It was her only request,” Cui declared. “It wasn’t a big deal, so I just went along with it. Didn’t think it mattered.”

“I can tell these stories aren’t practiced, I’ll give you that,” Zarbon stated, “but I dare you to explain away one last thing.”

“And that is?” Vegeta scoffed.

“Why were you asking a dragon the secrets of the Super Saiyan?”

Silence.

Vegeta’s hardened eyes met Zarbon’s, but inside he was raging. How long had he been watching them all? Did he know it was the doing of these Dragon Balls? He had to, if he was there that long. The spheres turned into rocks and then flew into the sky and would remain inactive for a year if Bulma had estimated that correctly. But this wasn’t good. If Zarbon went back to Frieza with this information, they’d be sunk.

It took hardly any prompting, but Vegeta powered up, the other fighters following suit. It was time to enact Kakarot’s plan of teamwork. Zarbon could not return to Frieza, not when it could put all of their lives, including Bulma, in danger.

* * *

Bulma was still scrolling through compounds and data, and, finally, something caught her eye. She had been getting desperate, running out of specimens to compare to the plusonium, and then her mother came back with a whole mess of vegetables. On a whim, Bulma decided to compare the sample to the chemical structure of each vegetable. To be honest, she wasn’t expecting to find a match. She deadpanned as she looked at the screen. “Really? That’s what it is? You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“What is it, Bulma?” Gohan asked, sounding concerned. He was really worried, sensing the battle he was that he almost forgot he was supposed to be guarding the woman.

“This is stupid is what it is,” the woman scoffed. “All this searching. I checked nearly all chemical compounds, tactiles, and metals only to find out that this sought after, alien chemical used as a fuel source is corn.”

“Corn?” Gohan nearly shrilled. “You mean to tell me that something we eat…”

“Can be used to power space pods, lights, etc.,” she replied bitterly. Well, now those scientists who claimed corn could be a fuel source didn’t seem so crazy anymore. “Well, that’s good and bad news. Good because they can get what they want, but bad because I don’t think the guys wanted to take Frieza on yet.”

“It’ll be okay,” Gohan assured the woman. “My dad is with them, now, so they’ll stop that Zarbon guy.”

It really wasn’t Zarbon she was worried about. Vegeta had hardly ever mentioned that guy, save once or twice. Frieza was the real threat, and he had the power to destroy planets at the tip of his finger. It was possible, if they left after getting what they wanted, that Frieza would destroy their world out of principle. Vegeta never had confirmation, but deep down inside he knew that Frieza had destroyed his world.

Despite not wanting to work for Frieza, Bulma wondered if there was any way they could negotiate a trade deal. After all, not all planets had the conditions to grow food like corn. If that was really what this chemical was, then maybe…

A loud explosion was heard outside, alerting the human and demi-Saiyan.

“What was that?” Bulma shouted before she sprinted up the stairs.

Gohan looked horrified. “Bulma, wait!” He had no choice but to charge after her.

Bulma was outside, looking at one side of her backyard, aflame. Nothing else looked out of the ordinary, no battle or fighters above, so it seemed like someone was trying to get her attention. She tensed as the thought took over her mind.

“The scientist, I presume,” a sickening, saccharine voice spoke, making Bulma’s stomach drop. Slowly she turned around, and she was face to face with the monster Vegeta had been telling her about, his red eyes centered in on her. “It’s nice to meet you, _sir._ ”

 _Shit,_ Bulma thought, trying to keep her terror at bay. She knew what this monster was capable of, and she needed to _not_ set him off. “Frieza, I presume.”

The alien grinned. “Ah, so you’ve heard of me.” Then his eyes narrowed at the woman, and she wondered if she had made the wrong move. “Good. Then was don’t need to go through introductions.”

Bulma was about to attempt to speak when Gohan came barreling out of the house. “Bulma!” he called out, but then he noticed the powerful tyrant standing in front of them and froze. Frieza’s eyes centered on him, or to be more precise his tail. The alien sneered in disgust. It looked like there was another Saiyan monkey around that Zarbon hadn’t mentioned, probably the son of that loathsome Kakarot, son of Bardock.

“Well,” Frieza murmured darkly, “this day is just full of surprises.”

* * *

Zarbon had been downed by the combined efforts of the four Saiyans, the humans, and Cui. He glanced at the warriors in disbelief as he bled out. Vegeta stood proudly over him, smirking with his arms crossed. Thought he detested the fact that they had brought Zarbon down as a team, he had to admit something felt oddly satisfying by seeing Frieza’s ass-kisser dying in front of them. He was not prepared for the next words out of Zarbon’s mouth.

The dying toad chuckled wryly, as if he found something to be highly amusing. “You shouldn’t have left the woman unguarded, Vegeta,” he told the Saiyan, making the prince’s ire return. He grabbed Zarbon by his cape and pulled him up.

“What the hell do you mean by that?”

Zarbon merely grinned sadistically, his eyes telling Vegeta all he needed to know. “What do you think?”

Instantly, Vegeta threw him to the ground and took off for Capsule Corp. The others followed, but Goku was confused as to the full force of Zarbon’s words. “What _did_ he mean by that?” he asked Raditz.

Raditz just shook his head. “Your friend is in danger. Most likely, Frieza is with her.”

Goku took off much further than Raditz, trying as much as the prince was to get to his friend.

* * *

_Next in New World_

_“No,” Vegeta breathed out in anger and terror as he entered the yard, seeing Frieza standing over Bulma’s injured form. “No…”_

_“Ah, Vegeta, how good of you to join us,” Frieza chimed in his sickening voice, throwing the battered Saiyan child down to the ground. “I was getting bored of these two. Well, the woman was interesting for a time. She actually had the audacity to try to negotiate a trade treaty with the Planet Trade. Very bold. I could see why you liked her. Bright, too. She found the compound we needed. It’s such a waste, but you needed to be taught a lesson. I would have liked to keep her, use her mind to better our forces. Oh well. We’ll just have to make do without her.”_

_Vegeta hardly registered a word that Frieza had said, his eyes flashing teal as he screamed out, “No!” before launching himself into battle._


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters

“Zarbon was right,” Frieza spoke after a moment of silence. “You really are very pretty. I am surprised you are a scientist and not in a brothel.”

Bulma’s eyes narrowed at the alien, but she said nothing in response. Besides, Gohan was there, and he was a child who had the naïve Goku and strict Chi Chi for parents. He didn’t need to learn what the term meant. The alien’s amusement left him, and Bulma became even more guarded, her distrust for Frieza increasing drastically. She had to say something, anything to keep the alien talking.

“Not many believe I can hold my position,” she admitted.

Frieza smirked at the woman. He had not expected her to attempt to speak with him, but, like a certain prince he had under his employ, she was very proud and very entertaining. He wondered how long it would take to break her. Her power level was nothing but that of an ant. Still, he’d take her time with her and the boy. The tyrant wanted to watch them squirm.

It was too bad for the scientist that she had sided with the monkeys. “I can imagine,” he said in false pleasantries. “I must say, I was truly impressed with the progress you’ve made; however, your services are no longer required, my dear. I’ve decided to cut my losses, and, after I deal with some pesky traitors, my men and I will leave, and this planet will be destroyed.”

Bulma’s blue eyes widened in shock. Why was Frieza telling her this, admitting this to her? Most likely, it was because he knew she wouldn’t be able to do anything to stop him. Still, she needed to think of something. She couldn’t let her world be destroyed. “There’s no need to be hasty,” she sighed. “I…I just figured out what compound the plusonium matches. We can negotiate. There’s no reason to destroy the planet.”

Frieza threw his head back in laughter before sobering up, smirking at the human. “Where that may be true, you’re ignoring the fact that I know that Saiyans have been plotting against me, and you’ve been assisting them, haven’t you?”

Bulma didn’t respond. She refused to lie, but she also refused to give Frieza the satisfaction of an answer. This caused the Arcosian tyrant’s amusement to increase. Unknowingly, this girl acted a great deal like the Saiyan prince for Vegeta would always avoid answering questions that would get him in even more trouble, a wise yet damning move. “And I’m sure you know what the penalty of treason is.”

Bulma’s temper flared up, and she glared at the villain. “It’s only treason if I follow you, and I don’t follow you.”

Frieza grinned sadistically. “Wrong answer.”

* * *

Vegeta raced back to Capsule Corp. at top speed, Goku following close behind him. He couldn’t even focus on the idea that the Earth-raised Saiyan had no idea what they were heading towards. He refused to even think about it for himself. Despite his proud bravado, he was terrified of Frieza’s power. All the training had been to overcome that gap, but Cui’s admittance of the other forms told Vegeta that there may be an even bigger gap to bridge. But he couldn’t think about that, not now, not when Bulma’s life was in danger. All he could think about was getting the woman away from Frieza even if it caused his death.

“Hey, Vegeta,” Goku called out, but Vegeta did not respond. “We can do this. It’s all of us against Frieza. We’ll stop him.”

The prince scoffed. Zarbon was one thing, but Frieza was a whole other demon with which they needed to contend. He would not fall to a few petty tricks and multiple people laying into him. Raw power was the only way Frieza would be defeated. He only hoped that his power would be enough to prevent anything dire from happening.

This was war.

The closer they got to the woman’s home, the worse Vegeta felt, especially when he sensed Frieza there. He felt a jolt in his heart and nearly disappeared from sight. Goku continued to follow, but he had flinched slightly after Vegeta had increased his speed so much. Even in training, the prince had never moved that swiftly. Goku figured his eyes had to have been playing tricks on him. He could have sworn he saw the color of Vegeta’s hair change, too.

But that couldn’t be right…

* * *

Seconds later, Vegeta was in front of the Capsule Corp. building. It was incredibly quiet and eerie, though there was nothing really out of the ordinary except for Frieza’s large energy. Slowly, as if he were having an out of body experience, Vegeta pushed through the front doors and then headed towards the backyard. He froze momentarily, terrified over what he might see. The prince scoffed at his weakness and shook off his nerves before smashing through the glass of the back door. Nothing could have prepared him for what he witnessed.

On the ground lay Bulma, motionless and bleeding.

His heart stopped in that moment as his dark eyes met those of the sadistic tyrant. He moved his gaze back to Bulma not even feeling an inkling of her life force.

“No,” Vegeta breathed out in anger and terror as he entered the yard, seeing Frieza standing over Bulma’s injured form. “No…”

“Ah, Vegeta, how good of you to join us,” Frieza chimed in his sickening voice, throwing the battered Saiyan child down to the ground. “I was getting bored of these two. Well, the woman was interesting for a time. She actually had the audacity to try to negotiate a trade treaty with the Planet Trade. Very bold. I could see why you liked her. Bright, too. She found the compound we needed. It’s such a waste, but you needed to be taught a lesson. I would have liked to keep her, use her mind to better our forces. Oh well. We’ll just have to make do without her.”

Vegeta hardly registered a word that Frieza had said, his eyes flashing teal as he screamed out, “No!” before launching himself into battle.

He didn’t think twice before springing into action, all fear and strategy gone from his head. The rage he felt upon seeing Bulma’s lifeless form overrode all forms of reason. Frieza hadn’t expected an attack in that moment and was thankful he had tossed the injured child off to the side for he was free to dodge. Vegeta bared his teeth and growled, completely feral, his angry eyes settling on teal and his hair flickering gold. Frieza’s eyes narrowed as he wondered what was happening to his pet monkey. His power was skyrocketing out of nowhere, the scouter the lizard was wearing counting up until its circuits fried and the device exploded. The tyrant smacked the useless device from his face and began exchanging blows with Vegeta.

* * *

Goku landed in the yard while Vegeta and Frieza were already engaged in battle and saw the wounded bodies of his best friend and son. His brows furrowed as he landed beside Bulma, but he had to admit he felt relief when he placed his hand over her mouth and felt her shallow breathing and warm skin. Thankfully, she was alive, but he wouldn’t have been able to tell just at a glance. Not like with Gohan.

Speaking of, his son was further away from Bulma, and he looked so broken. He couldn’t believe that anyone would target a woman or child the way this monster had. He subtly crawled over to the boy and pulled him into his lap, holding him close. The child’s bleary eyes blinked open as they met his father’s. “D-Daddy?” he weakly coughed. “I…I’m sorry. I c-couldn’t s-stop him.”

“Sh, it’s okay, Gohan,” Goku replied, tightening his grip on the boy. He offered a proud smile, though his eyes held a deep sadness and rage. “You did a good job. Bulma’s still alive.”

“S-She is?” Gohan gasped out before choking.

“Easy, son,” Goku murmured, his voice incredibly even. His eyes shifted to where Vegeta was fighting Frieza and felt his own rage skyrocket. Frieza, this stranger who came to their world, this evil, maniacal ruler responsible for the destruction of their race, or so Raditz believed, had hurt two of the most important people in his life, and both were on death’s door. He could feel his body shake, feel a terrible energy that needed to be released, and he fully intended to release it on the tyrannical alien.

“D-Dad?”

Goku looked back down to see the wary eyes of his son. His eyes softened. “What is it, son?”

“Your eyes…” the boy whispered before he started to drift off. “They changed color just now.”

The Earth-raised Saiyan stood up and walked over to the unconscious Bulma. She didn’t have much time left, so he needed to get involved soon. He would have tried to remove them from the area if he thought he could do so without being detected. He was certain that Frieza would not let any of them leave. A furious sigh left him as he gently set his son beside his friend. _Don’t worry,_ he thought as if he were speaking to them. _I promise I’ll get you out of this._

For now, though, he needed to assist Vegeta.

* * *

_Next in New World_

_Frieza gazed upon the newly transformed Saiyan in disbelief. This transformation had been one of horror stories among his people since his ancestor, Lord Chilled, had warned the people against it. He attempted to keep his fear hidden. There was no need to give Vegeta an upper hand. It was clear to the tyrant, though, that he needed to do something. If not, the Saiyan would surely make a mockery of him, and that was something the great Lord Frieza simply couldn’t allow._

_But how could he get the opportunity to undergo his own transformation._

_It was then an idea struck him. Like the woman had attempted to do with him earlier, he needed to keep Vegeta talking and entice him. The monkeys were anything if not predictable. He was absolutely certain he could_ convince _the prince to actually allow him to transform._


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters

Frieza couldn’t believe how strong Vegeta had gotten in so short of time, but he was being pushed back in his first form. What was worse, another monkey entered the fray, and, uncharacteristically, Vegeta did not protest. Vegeta’s pride and arrogance were usually constant factors. This was madness!

The energy around both Saiyans kept changing, even Frieza could see and feel it. Something was wrong. He needed to find a way to get away from them both, but neither would give him an inch. He thought of a distraction, planning to fire a ki blast at the downed woman and child, but Vegeta had prevented the strike, noticing his intentions immediately. This was not going to be easy.

“Don’t even think about it,” Vegeta’s voice commanded, sounding forceful and dark. His eyes had completely changed color, and his energy was a burning gold. He pummeled Frieza into the ground, dust arising from the impact.

Goku took in the damage caused by Vegeta’s attack and grimaced. If this kept up, he would destroy Capsule Corp. He needed to get the prince and Frieza away from the building or Bulma really would be killed. “We need to take this fight outside the city,” he said evenly, his voice deep and dark like Vegeta’s.

The prince looked to Goku and scoffed. “Why the _hell_ would I care about that?”

“Vegeta, Bulma’s alive.”

The Saiyan’s expression softened as he glanced down at the blue-haired woman. He could have sworn, at a glance, that she was dead. But Goku wouldn’t lie about this, and there was a certain urgency in his tone. Bulma was okay. The thought was sobering. Vegeta’s eyes closed as he breathed out, “Fine.” He turned to Frieza. “Let’s take this elsewhere.”

Frieza smirked. This break was what he needed to re-evaluate his position. He had truly believed that the prince would never fight him with help, yet Vegeta wasn’t sending this other fighter away. Something about him was familiar to Frieza, and it struck him that he had fought him before if not a Saiyan who looked exactly like him. What was his name? Burduck? No, Bardock, that third-class Saiyan who quickly climbed the ranks taking missions that even Frieza’s own elite soldiers refused to touch. Red eyes narrowed. What was his offspring doing here?

Either way, he needed to end this mockery of a mutiny. So, for now, he would let them lead him away. Hopefully, he would be able to transform right away. Regrettably, he needed to.

* * *

“This guy is crazy!” Krillin exclaimed, avoiding a blast from Zarbon as Raditz fazed in to defend him and deflect more attacks.

“What we’ve been trying to tell you humans for some time,” Nappa scoffed, moving in to attack. His blasts were doing little against Zarbon. He wasn’t going to lie. He wished Vegeta had stayed with them to finish off Zarbon before racing off to Capsule Corp., but the Saiyan understood. For whatever reason, the prince chose to care about Bulma, and Frieza _would_ destroy her if he didn’t at least try to stave him off. They were fighting a losing battle.

That was his pessimism talking. After all, they spent all that time training in increased gravity, and what did they have to show for it? They couldn’t even successfully take down Zarbon, and Frieza was in a class all his own. Worse, Zarbon had called reinforcements, and they were on their way. Most likely, they’d recognize them. Everyone aboard Frieza’s ships always taunted his “pet monkeys.”

At least they reinforcements Zarbon called in were weak soldiers. That was clearly a sign of the toad creature was underestimating them. Of course, the humans were not used to their sort of battling, and it showed. The only one who seemed to be of any use was a stranger who showed up, apparently a friend to the Earthlings, Tien. This Tien had strong techniques, Nappa would give him that, but they quickly drained his stamina and health. If this lasted much longer, the human could die. Actually, if this kept up, they all _would_ die.

Raditz, Nappa, and Cui focused on Zarbon while attacking the weaker soldiers when they got a chance. They were looking to end the lives of everyone that came their way. “Guys, there has to be another way,” Krillin called out to the warriors.

“There is no other way!” Nappa shouted.

Powering up all they could, the Saiyans blasted Zarbon, the fighter falling back and distracted enough. From behind them, an attack was shot off that penetrated Zarbon’s already weakened armor, shooting him point blank through the chest. The other soldiers looked at their fallen leader in horror as he was propelled into the ground below.

“Hmph,” a new voice spoke, and everyone turned to face a green man wearing a white cloak and turban. The Earthlings looked horrified. “So, you’re the ones making all this noise above my wasteland.” He took off his white clothes, gravity taking them quickly to the ground and his power skyrocketing. He smirked with narrowed eyes. “I would say ‘tell me who they are,’” he directed towards the humans, “but I couldn’t care less. You’re about to face the Demon King, Piccolo.”

Nappa’s and Raditz’s eyes widened in amusement, simultaneously thinking, _Hm, well this just got interesting._

* * *

Frieza’s immediate transformation had not gone according to plan. Since Vegeta had been so willing to leave the city behind and follow this other warrior, Frieza had lagged behind so that he could transform unexpectedly. The prince knew him too well and kept engaging him in a midair battle, the other warrior watching the two with a frown. The other Saiyan was too kindhearted to let his guard down as he had, but it didn’t seem to matter since Vegeta’s guard was constantly up. The two were an unfortunate pair he needed to snuff out.

They weren’t far from the Capsule Corp. building yet, and an idea struck the Arcosian leader. The Saiyans were so quick to leave to avoid harming the woman and the boy. As inconceivable as it was, his little princeling was growing to care for another as well as gaining a conscience. Red eyes lit up with mirth when it hit him. The best way to distract Vegeta was staring him right in the face.

He continued to follow the Saiyans, Vegeta gazing back at him every so often. Frieza had kept his arms crossed, but then he had extended his hand out. Vegeta looked back just in time to see the tyrant’s sadistic smile. Before he could even ask, his eyes moved to where Frieza was aiming, his shock freezing him for a moment before he sprang into action.

It was too late.

Frieza’s blast had left his palm before Vegeta’s fist could even connect. As much as it shamed Frieza to get hit by the prince, the sting was soothed by the knowledge that the Saiyan’s woman would soon be dead. Even Goku gazed upon the destruction in horror, a whole sector of the city practically destroyed, Bulma’s home being the direct target. Vegeta felt the despair knowing he couldn’t get to the woman in time, and seeing the result of his slow action made his blood boil. He shouldn’t have kept his back towards the space lizard. Rage towards himself and the bastard who had attacked his Bulma settled in his heart, his body shaking and unable to contain himself. Needless to say, the anger both Saiyans felt was skyrocketing at an alarming rate.

The Arcosian was pleased with himself. He loved it when a plan came together. Both monkeys were clearly stunned by his actions, and that left them both wide open. Yes, this was the best way to handle the Saiyans, as annoying as it was having to take matters into his own hands. Now, while they were distracted, shaking with fear, he would be able to transform in peace and leave his weaker first form behind.

 _Wait…_ Frieza thought to himself, a change in the air stealing his attention. He clicked the button of his scouter, feeling a strong sense of foreboding. Immediately, the device started beeping rapidly indicating a steady rise in power, an _excessive_ rise in power. The Arcosian’s mouth dropped slightly as he turned to face the two tensed, shaking Saiyans, both growling, almost yelling, as if they were powering up. Frieza could see the whites of their eyes even, and he was frozen in place as the numbers just kept rising. When the scouter fried, blowing up in his face, Frieza snapped out of his trance and decided to do something about it. He didn’t care how strong the monkeys thought they were or their current increasing energy. They would not be able to survive his barrage of blasts. Frieza sneered as he raised his hands. This would teach them to leave themselves open.

What Frieza didn’t know was that it was already too late. Black hair was already turning gold, and dark eyes were now fully teal. As Vegeta and Goku continued to embrace this furious energy, their power levels were increasing to new heights that were unheard of. Vegeta was quicker to understand what was happening to them as he yelled out and let the transformation take hold. Goku fought it more, not used to the blinding fury that accompanied this form. This…this was the Super Saiyan transformation they had asked about to the dragon, Shenron.

_“When a Saiyan, pure of heart, is in great peril, the transformation will be available to them. Through anger and great loss, the power can be achieved.”_

Was that really it? Great loss…did becoming a Super Saiyan truly involve losing the one being in the universe Vegeta had grown to care for? He didn’t even give a damn about this power if it meant sacrificing Bulma, and yet the decision had been so far out of his control. All he could think about was completely destroying the monster that did this. Frieza would pay.

The light of their auras flashed around the two Saiyans creating an explosion that forced Frieza back in the air. The Arcosian managed to catch himself, gritting his teeth as his eye closed. His frustration with his current situation continued to grow as the light surrounded him, blinding him, and then it all but disappeared, the two Saiyans surrounded by a soft glow as their heated eyes met his.

Frieza gazed upon the newly transformed Saiyan in disbelief. This transformation had been one of horror stories among his people since his ancestor, Lord Chilled, had warned the people against it. He attempted to keep his fear hidden. There was no need to give Vegeta the upper hand. It was clear to the tyrant, though, that he needed to do something. If not, the Saiyan would surely make a mockery of him, and that was something the great Lord Frieza simply couldn’t allow.

But how could he get the opportunity to undergo his own transformation.

It was then an idea struck him. Like the woman had attempted to do with him earlier, he needed to keep Vegeta talking and entice him. The monkeys were anything if not predictable. He was absolutely certain he could _convince_ the prince to actually allow him to transform.

* * *

_Next in New World_

_He couldn’t believe this was happening, that he let it happen. Victory had been so close at hand, and now there was nothing. There was only one way to correct his mistakes._


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters

“So, let me get this straight,” Piccolo grumbled irritably. “The guys I just wiped out are part of a space army.” He pointed over to Nappa, Raditz, and Cui with his thumb. “These guys defected. Now the army is attacking. Shouldn’t be too hard to deal with if I just killed the boss.”

“You think _Zarbon_ is the boss?” Cui asked in disbelief. “I may be weaker than him, but he’s nowhere near Frieza’s level, Namekian.”

“Namek-what?” Piccolo attempted to repeat, Krillin and Yamcha staring at their alien comrades. The demon’s eyes narrowed. “I don’t know what you’re getting at.”

“Simple, _‘Demon King,’_ ” Nappa jeered humorously. Raditz snickered at his side. “We just happen to know your origins better than you. I’ll give you a hint. You’re not from Earth, or from hell for that matter.”

Piccolo was puzzled and confused leading him to feel anger. He was about to power up when Raditz said, “Don’t worry, green man. We’ll tell you everything we know just as long as you help us take out Frieza’s men.”

The demon was torn. He did not want to help the humans at all, yet at the same time he wanted to know more about what these aliens were telling him. For now, he had to play along to get his answers. It wasn’t like he had a problem with exterminating the invaders. Plus, it was the best training he could get to see if he was ready to face Son again. “Yeah, sure,” he agreed. “Why not?” The Demon King smirked when he saw the hesitation of the humans. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.

* * *

 _I’ve finally done it,_ Vegeta thought as he looked to his hands, trying to grasp the sense of his new power, _but at what cost?_ His mind spat bitterly, and his fists clenched in rage. He had spent his entire life training for this moment, and now it all amounted to nothing in his mind. Even worse, the third-class beside him had attained the Super Saiyan legend along with him. Apparently, as this proved, anyone could unlock it.

He didn’t notice Frieza watching him in terror, watching them both in terror. The tyrant couldn’t believe the myths were true. Ages before the Arcosian was even born, his ancestor had warned the people of a Super Saiyan. After that, no one had heard of Saiyans…not until Planet Plant fell to the race of monkeys. Frieza had paid them a visit under the guise of making a deal, but really he had wanted to investigate the stories.

Instead of being met with his biggest threat, Frieza was met with a bunch of weaklings who couldn’t even scratch the surface of his first form power. There was no _Super Saiyan_ , though their ability to grow stronger with battle was also concerning. If the monkeys kept fighting, and if they decided to all turn against the tyrant, then it could have proven a problematic nuisance. Those Saiyan simians needed to go but, by his hubris, he kept some. He should have done away with the prince and friends long ago. But he didn’t, and now two had achieved the transformation of his nightmares.

He needed to transform, and he needed to do it now.

Frieza had only one option, to cater to Vegeta’s pride and lust for battle. He knew it was there, for he had crafted the prince since he was a child. The Arcosian grimaced before smirking at the Saiyans. Chuckling, he said, “Very well done, you two. You’ve managed to make things interesting.”

“Cut the bullshit, Frieza,” Vegeta hissed. “You’re terrified. I can see it in your eyes, feel you trembling. It’s over for you.”

“Now, now, Vegeta,” Frieza cooed. “Yes, we both know you could best me in the state I am now. I won’t be a challenge.”

Vegeta’s eyes narrowed. “What are you playing at, Frieza?” _What does he want?_

Frieza’s smirk never disappeared. “Allow me, Vegeta, to transform so that I can face you at my best.” A yellow brow rose in interest at his request. “I know you’d relish the challenge. Just give me a moment, and I will show you my true power. You won’t regret it.”

The prince was torn. His instincts as a Saiyan were screaming at him to stand and do nothing as Frieza transformed, but his rage and desire to annihilate the Arcosian bastard, the one who killed…no, he couldn’t think about her now. He couldn’t help it, and his energy skyrocketed in rage. He wanted to defeat Frieza in his top form to prove to the creature that he had lost, but at the same time he just wanted to wipe him out. How could he make this choice when he couldn’t agree with either side of his mind?

He waited a moment too long, and the decision was taken away from him when his Saiyan comrade powered up and yelled out. Goku launched into battle, pummeling Frieza before he could do anything, even defend. He didn’t care about any transformations. The woman he saw as a sister was dead. Nothing else mattered except eliminating the heartless monster that hurt her.

The Arcosian tyrant could hardly keep up, and he mentally cursed his luck. Frieza could _feel_ the power behind the Saiyan’s blows. This couldn’t be possible, and yet it was. The blasted monkey was overwhelming him. He shouldn’t have let his guard down. He couldn’t believe this was happening, that he let it happen. Victory had been so close at hand, and now there was nothing. There was only one way to correct his mistakes.

* * *

_Next in New World_

_Smoke surrounded him and filled his nostrils. The air around him made it so hard to breathe. Sirens sounded as the police and fire department came to investigate the scene._

_Gohan looked beside him and gasped seeing Bulma lying motionless. His heart beat so quickly in his panic. Was…was the woman…? He shook his head vigorously to rid himself of that awful thought. Instead, he managed to keep his wits about him so that he could go to check on his aunt. A breath of relief escaped him. Bulma was alive. Now, he just needed to wake her, and they needed to get out of there._


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters

Back at Capsule Corp. Gohan started to stir. Smoke surrounded him and filled his nostrils. The air around him made it so hard to breathe. Sirens sounded as the police and fire department came to investigate the scene.

Gohan looked beside him and gasped seeing Bulma lying motionless. His heart beat so quickly in his panic. Was…was the woman…? He shook his head vigorously to rid himself of that awful thought. Instead, he managed to keep his wits about him so that he could go to check on his aunt. A breath of relief escaped him. Bulma was alive. Now, he just needed to wake her, and they needed to get out of there.

Gently, he shook the shoulder of his honorary aunt, calling her name desperately. “Bulma. Bulma, wake up. You need to get up. We have to get out of here!”

Blue eyes blinked open, cloudy and unused to the blinding light of the flames all around them. “Huh…wah?” the woman tried to speak, but it came out incoherently. She decided to just sit up and rub the dust from her eyes. When her vision cleared, her mouth fell open, shocked at her surroundings. All she could remember was a light consuming her and then nothing but a sound of an explosion. She looked down and was relieved she was completely intact. She was lucky.

Was everyone else?

A gasp escaped Bulma, and she was on her feet, her eyes set on her burning home. “Bulma?” Gohan questioned. “What are you-?”

“We need to make sure that the workers are okay,” she said calmly, though her body was shaking. As much as she wanted to keep a cool demeanor, she was panicking. Were her parents okay? She needed to find them.

Gohan seemed to understand what she wasn’t saying and nodded, quickly taking flight. “Stay here,” he told her. “I’ll go look for them.”

The way Gohan smiled at Bulma calmed her, just like when Goku gave her that same look. Even though her best friend was far away, most likely fighting that creep Frieza alongside Vegeta, he was still there in spirit through his son. “Hey, Bulma!” Gohan called hurriedly and excitedly. The grin he flashed her was unbridled, his tail thrashing around. “I sense their ki on the other side of the house! We should go to them!”

Relief flooded the woman, and they did rush over to her parents, and Bulma was incredibly thankful that no one appeared to be hurt. She went to her father who was delegating responsibilities to their workers. Emergency vehicles were already approaching their home, or at least what remained of their home. Thankfully, the lab was basically underground, and therefore untouched.

“Was anyone able to communicate with the workers below?” Dr. Briefs asked on of the others. Normally, he was laid back and flighty, but in emergency situations he was serious and stern.

“Yes, Dr. Briefs,” came a response. “We’re communicating with them over radio. They know to stay down until the fire is contained. Everyone is all right.”

“What a relief,” Bulma’s mother breathed out. Her eyes landed on her daughter and widened, filling with tears. “Oh, Bulma, sweetie. You’re okay!”

Bulma didn’t even try to avoid her mother’s hug.

As the blonde woman gushed over her daughter’s and Gohan’s safety, Dr. Briefs was getting a message from below, and Bulma could hear it over the radio.

_“Dr. Briefs, scanners are indicating a large vessel is heading to the planet as we speak.”_

Bulma paled. _Now what?_

* * *

Vegeta gaped at the battle in front of him. Goku was tearing into Frieza in a way that was entirely befitting of a Saiyan, something that the third-class, Earth-raised warrior claimed to be against from the very beginning. It seemed that no matter what morals were instilled in him, Kakarot was still a full-blooded Saiyan, and Vegeta could appreciate the fact that he finally put his fury to good use. Though he would never admit it to him or anyone else, he was strangely thankful that the other Saiyan cut in at the precise moment he did. Had either of them waited another second, Frieza probably would have transformed.

Though his Saiyan instincts would have reveled in the challenge, they needed to avenge Bulma while keeping the damage to her world to a minimum.

And so, as Frieza was being pushed back by Goku, Vegeta entered the fray, and the Arcosian tyrant was forced to block blows from _both_ fighters. His stamina was reaching its limit. He never expected this. He knew the prince well enough to know how to work his mind and ego, but this new monkey threw a wrench into his plans. Had he not been present, Frieza was certain he would have been able to transform and finish Vegeta off for good. That so-called warrior and his band of peons had been nothing but a thorn in his side for years. He should have done away with them like he had their planet, but he had still had some minor use for them.

Now, his hubris had come back to bite him.

Goku was surprised that Vegeta was fighting alongside him. He knew that the prince had been spending an awful lot of time with Bulma since their arrival. Despite Nappa detesting the woman, Vegeta always seemed to defend her. He transformed at the same time Goku did, both because they witnessed the attack. There was no way Bulma could have survived. That was what had set Goku off, and apparently it had affected the Saiyan prince deeply. Goku’s brows furrowed. It wasn’t fair. He hardly knew Vegeta, but he knew his feelings towards the bastard who had taken Bulma away from them. Frieza was a monster, one who destroyed worlds, including their world, and had enslaved so many others. He was nothing but a bully, and his tyranny and evil deeds needed to come to an end.

But not by his hand.

He backed off of Frieza, surprising both the Arcosian and Vegeta. There was an understanding between the two Saiyans as their teal eyes connected. This was Vegeta’s battle, and where Goku was infuriated with the invader, he would stay at the sidelines and provide backup for the prince should he need it. Vegeta nodded to the warrior, his focus returning to Frieza. His aura flared around him as he charged his nemesis.

Frieza could not fathom all of this power. Was it really that terrible legend from the days of Lord Chilled? Chilled had been killed, telling those on his ship to give warning to his people, to beware the Super Saiyan. And yet there had never been a “Super Saiyan,” just a whole barrel of normal Saiyans. They were perfect soldiers, but they were incredibly weak and nothing to fear. Frieza believed the legend just to be that. Still, it never hurt to force a race into submission. Perhaps that was where he made his mistake.

“You were a fool to underestimate us,” Vegeta declared. No, maybe _that_ was Frieza’s mistake. “Now, you’ll die, and I will destroy whatever remains of your fleet.”

“Will you now?” Frieza hissed back, managing to push Vegeta back. He glared at the monkey, thoroughly humiliated over the brutal pummeling. “If you let me transform-”

“Don’t start that bullshit again,” Vegeta darkly returned. “I don’t give a damn about any of it right now. You’re going to die. Face it with some dignity.”

Frieza wasn’t going to go down without a fight. He may not have been allowed to transform, but he would not take defeat without giving a counterstrike. Both the Arcosian and Saiyan pulled a powered up fist back. They were about to push forward to exchange the deciding blow.

Out of nowhere, the strike was interrupted. A figure appeared between Frieza and Vegeta, and both looked completely baffled. Even Goku was confused by the strange newcomer who looked just like Frieza.

The figure turned to Frieza, arms crossed, looking incredibly disappointed. “Hello, son,” the creature spoke angrily. “It doesn’t look like you’ve been following my orders.”

Frieza paled, not having expected his father to arrive on the planet.

Goku flew over to Vegeta, quietly asking who the other guy was. “ _That,_ ” Vegeta responded, “is Frieza’s father, King Cold.” The prince kept his guard up, not knowing if they were going to have yet another Arcosian to fight.

* * *

_Next in New World_

_And, for the second time that day, the terror of the universe was_ afraid. _The Saiyans could hardly understand._

_“But father, I-”_

_“Did I not tell you to leave the planet and its inhabitant intact if they had the resources we desired?”_

_Goku’s head tilted, indicating his confusion. Vegeta, Raditz, Nappa, and even Cui just gaped at the two colossal boogiemen of their races. What…? WHAT?_

_What the_ hell _had just happened?_


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters.

The arrival of King Cold was surprising, and Vegeta honestly didn’t know what it meant. His cryptic words to his son left Frieza even more panicked than even their battle had. There was a question in the prince’s mind regarding the orders the king had given his son. Something was wrong. Vegeta could sense it. He fell back into his fighting stance, ready to attack if need be.

“Fall back, Saiyan,” King Cold ordered, startling Vegeta. “I will handle this.”

 _Handle what?_ his mind questioned. What the heck was going on? “Prince Vegeta!” He heard Nappa and Raditz calling him, both concerned. They had no idea what was going on and probably thought he was battling both Arcosians. He pinned them with his piercing teal gaze, and they froze. Goku looked perplexed.

“Piccolo? Tien? When did you guys show up?”

“You didn’t think to tell us we were being invaded?” Tien questioned, arms crossed. “I just found out when some of the soldiers invaded the village.”

“We ran into your Namekian friend as well,” Raditz stated, pointing to Piccolo.

Goku and Piccolo exchanged heated glances. “We _aren’t_ friends,” Piccolo rejected.

“But it looks like we’re fighting on the same side, this time,” Goku returned.

King Cold listened to the banter behind him, his chilling eyes never leaving his son. “This is what I’m talking about. Do you not remember what I said about this planet?”

“Y-Yes father, but those Saiyan monkeys-”

King Cold pointed to the middle of the city where flames were still burning and smoke was floating to the darkened sky. “Was that because of your battle?”

In a way it was, but it had nothing to do with his fight per se. It had just been a way to rile up the Saiyan filth, and oh boy had it. His carefully crafted plans backfired on him. He had been the one to _instigate_ the Super Saiyan transformation. His father had ordered to leave the planet’s inhabitants unharmed provided they had the resource they needed. His attack was meant to end the woman who discover it.

And, for the second time that day, the terror of the universe was afraid. The Saiyans could hardly understand.

"But father, I-"

"Did I not tell you to leave the planet and its inhabitant intact if they had the resources we desired?"

Goku's head tilted, indicating his confusion. Vegeta, Raditz, Nappa, and even Cui just gaped at the two colossal boogiemen of their races. What…? WHAT?

What the _hell_ had just happened?

Out of nowhere, they heard the sound of a motor racing towards them, a familiar energy shocking both Goku and Vegeta. “Guys! You’re never going to believe this!” Bulma’s voice reached their eardrums before she rounded the corner, staring at the two Arcosians with only slight fear. “Ah,” she cried out. “Wait, the other ship was another one?”

Vegeta should have been pissed, should have been scolding her for being stupid enough to head to a battlefield. Seeing her, though, alive and well…he didn’t know how much he needed it in that moment. Part of him felt like maybe he was losing his mind and imagining her, but when his Saiyan companion spoke her name, he knew. If he was going crazy, they both were.

“What other ship?” Yamcha questioned the woman.

Cui stated the obvious. “King Cold is standing right there. She means his ship. Their scanners must have picked it up.”

“I guess I’m a little late to warning everyone,” Bulma sighed. “Well, this sucks. And I just figured out what the plusonium thing was too.”

The Saiyans were shocked. “You did?” Nappa asked, impressed. “Where do you have it?”

“In our food, apparently,” Bulma explained. She turned to her friend and deadpanned before telling them, “It’s corn.”

“Corn? Really? These people came to destroy the planet for a plant?” Tien spat.

“You can grow it?” Vegeta hissed. “What the hell kind of bullshit is that?”

“Hey, don’t blame me for the results,” Bulma huffed before glaring to the two rulers. “So really, if you want you can taking the damn corn and leave. You didn’t have to destroy my family’s home and the city to make a point.”

“You’re right,” King Cold agreed, his accusatory glance landing on his son. “What do you have to say for yourself? You tried to eliminate the one who could procure this resource for us instead of striking a deal?”

Bulma’s eyes widened, and she was completely baffled, meeting Vegeta’s eyes with her pools of blue questioning the situation. Vegeta crossed his arms, ignoring the way she appeared even more surprised by his outward appearance. “Frieza was not supposed to attack the planet or the inhabitants,” he explained. “His father’s direct order.”

“What?” Bulma spoke, her voice flat. She looked to the other Arcosian, completely suspicious. “And you’re not just going to take the resource and leave? You actually want to make a deal?”

“Yes,” King Cold responded curtly. “We cannot simply grow plusonium like you can here. It is possible we will need more in the future. Purging the planet and destroying those who can farm this energy source would both damage the resource and make things much more difficult for us. My goal was to leave the planet intact and form a beneficial relationship with the people. That is what I had instructed of my son.”

“Well, then I just have one request in exchange for the crop,” Bulma indicated. “The Saiyans and Cui get to stay here and will no longer work for you.”

Four pairs of eyes widened, and they all looked to King Cold and Frieza. The latter was pissed, but King Cold seemed to be legitimately pondering it. He spoke one word, sealing the deal. “Done. The three Saiyans and Cui are hereby relieved of duty from my son’s forces. They can make a decision on whether or not they will rejoin in the future, maybe in another faction of the PTO. Until then they can reside on this planet with personal pods should they need to travel elsewhere. And from this point forward, should you provide us with the plusonium as we need it, this planet, Earth, is now declared a protected planet.” He glanced to his son, eyes full of fire. “Now, it’s time to go. I’ll deal with you later.” His attention shifted to the Saiyans and Earthlings. “I expect one hundred crates of plusonium within two hours until departure.”

“Consider it done,” Bulma replied, finishing off the deal. King Cold nodded to the woman and directed his son to return to his own ship.

“What the heck did you just do?” Yamcha questioned Bulma. “You actually went into business with those monsters.”

Bulma shook her head. “Not exactly. They won’t show up unless they need more corn, and I already sent Gohan to farm on the outskirts of the city with the cash he’d need to buy at least two hundred crates. It’s not a big deal.”

“She’s right,” Raditz responded. “As long as this planet has the conditions to grow…ca-ron, is it? As long as it can, it’s safe.” He looked to the woman. “What I want to know is why you made that other arrangement. You could have asked for anything, including your own planet or money. Why?”

“Because Frieza is a bastard,” Bulma huffed, turning away from them and crossing her arms. “None of our friends should be working for that, and that’s final.” Then she walked away, as if everything she had just said had been a normal statement. Vegeta and Goku both fell out of their transformations, still mesmerized that she was there. There was a strange sensation of thankfulness in Vegeta’s heart for what she had done. He still wanted to tear Frieza to shreds, but between Cold’s order and Bulma’s negotiation, it wasn’t necessary…at least not now. “Well,” the heiress called out, “is everyone coming? We need to go home. I certainly can’t clean up all that debris by myself.”

 _Home…_ Vegeta thought. There was a really nice ring to it.

* * *

_Next in New World_

_This was it. The last moment he’d ever see Frieza, according to Cold’s decree. It was bittersweet given the sense that he had not ended the lizard’s life on his own terms. The fact that the Arcosian had been stripped of his title as PTO overseer was sobering and humiliating to Frieza, in front of the “monkeys” no less. King Cold planned to leave, the amount of plusonium Bulma had awarded them being more than enough that it would last for decades._

_As the two boarded King Cold’s craft with the remaining injured straggles of Frieza’s fleet, coal eyes of the Saiyan prince met angered red. No, this would not be the last stand against the tyrant, but it would be for now. If Frieza ever did show his face again, Vegeta and the remaining Saiyans would be ready._

_All thanks to Bulma._


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters

“Father, how could you make such an agreement regarding _my_ soldiers without consulting with me?” Frieza hissed after he reached his father’s ship. Along the way, the two Arcosians had seen the soldiers of Frieza’s fallen fleet. Most had been killed, most likely by the defecting Saiyan monkeys, but some had survived thanks to the soft-hearted Earthlings. _He_ should have been the one to decide the fates of the Saiyans and the fish-like Cui, not his father. They should not be allowed to live.

“Tell me, son,” King Cold started. “Do you know _why_ we need plusonium?”

The Arcosian prince scoffed. “Yes, yes, we all know it’s an energy source.”

“It’s an energy source that powers our entire fleet,” King Cold declared. “It is the power source for all lighting for housing and businesses. Without the energy source, the PTO, as a whole, couldn’t exist. All operations would cease, and we would be nothing.” Red eyes narrowed. “And that is why it is _imperative_ that we _preserve_ this world and its inhabitants.”

“But father, the-”

“It was a small price to pay,” King Cold interjected, “to preserve our fleet and continue our activities. You need to think of it as maintaining a business, not a territory to conquer. You need skills in both if you expect me to give you control of another fleet. Right now, you are officially stripped of your title of lord.”

“Father!” Frieza shrieked in disbelief. This had to be some sort of joke.

A few snickers alerted the two Arcosians to the presence of the Saiyans. They had come in good faith, Cui and the Earthlings staying back to watch out for any potential attacks. No one fully trusted King Cold at his word. Vegeta stepped forward, his comrades keeping behind him to watch for anything funny. Kakarot had opted to stay back with Bulma, not wanting her to be hurt after fearing the worst. The prince didn’t oppose him.

Vegeta pulled a capsule out of his armor. Frieza clearly didn’t trust what it was and got ready to attack. When he saw nothing more than a little pebble, he fell out of stance. Both royals were stumped, wondering what it was. Also, where were the crates?

The Saiyan tossed it down to the ground, and the crates appeared in an instant, even more crates than were agreed upon thanks to the thankfulness of the farmers giving the small boy a discount. The prince could see the clear surprise on King Cold’s and Frieza’s face. They were right to be shocked. Technology such as this was practically unheard of yet found on this backwater planet. Vegeta decided to place Frieza in even more hot water. “Another invention of the woman who your son tried to murder.” He couldn’t contain his smirk when King Cold shot Frieza a dirty look and the tyrant looked away in embarrassment. Oh, how the mighty had fallen.

“You have done a service bringing these goods too us,” King Cold stated, his voice calm. “Now, as promised,” he pointed behind them, “those pods are yours to do with as you wish. As of now, what remains of my son’s fleet is disbanded, anyway.” Frieza was about to protest, but his father declared, “We will take our leave now.”

Soldiers from Cold’s ship came out to swiftly bring the crates onboard, so it really was time for the tyrants to leave. This was it. The last moment he’d ever see Frieza, according to Cold’s decree. It was bittersweet given the sense that he had not ended the lizard’s life on his own terms. The fact that the Arcosian had been stripped of his title as PTO overseer was sobering and humiliating to Frieza, in front of the “monkeys” no less. King Cold planned to leave, the amount of plusonium Bulma had awarded them being more than enough that it would last for decades.

As the two boarded King Cold’s craft with the remaining injured straggles of his fleet, coal eyes of the Saiyan prince met angered red. No, this would not be the last stand against the tyrant, but it would be for now. If Frieza ever did show his face again, Vegeta and the remaining Saiyans would be ready.

All thanks to Bulma.

* * *

The Saiyans returned to Capsule Corp. which had already been cleaned pretty well considering the damage. The surrounding buildings were what took more of the hit, and construction teams and emergency services were already working on the rebuilding, the fires now out, and quite a bit of people having been salvaged. Those who were unaccounted for wouldn’t have long to wait. Bulma had dictated that her friends were going to find those people. In a year, the Dragon Balls would be active again, and they could restore all of their lives. So far, there weren’t many casualties, since Frieza had solely been focused on eliminating Bulma.

After everything had been done, and they made sure to watch the Arcosians’ ship take off, they could all finally breathe. Bulma’s father looked to the house and grimaced. It was designed to handle most laboratory mishaps, but the attack from the monster had caused too much damaged for them to stay there. “It looks like we’ll need the capsule homes until the developer can rebuild.”

“In hindsight, it could have been worse,” Nappa stated out of the blue. “The one who did this has enough power to destroy a planet.”

“That doesn’t provide much comfort,” Yamcha murmured. He looked towards the broken buildings. “How could anyone just…”

“Don’t think about it,” Goku ordered, his voice more serious than they ever. His eyes fell to Bulma who was currently working with her parents to orient the capsule homes in the backyard. Even though they had been through such a traumatic experience, they had taken control of the situation and were now making the best out of a bad one. Bulma had even thrown down a capsule containing a BBQ grill, figuring everyone needed to eat. It was so surreal to see her standing there, ordering others around and lively as if she hadn’t been at the receiving end of Frieza’s deadly attack. “I don’t want to think about any of it anymore.”

Vegeta’s gaze was also on Bulma for the same reason. This woman who he saw as nothing but a weakling when he first met her was standing proud and tall after dealing with Frieza. She probably saw it as no different from the time she was kidnapped in the past, but this was much, much worse, and yet she was still completely together as if nothing had happened. Her inner strength was to be admired. If it weren’t for the crowd around them, Vegeta would have gone over to her right away to show her exactly what he thought of her spirit. He didn’t need an audience for that.

The evening came quickly. Piccolo had run off some time after Raditz, Nappa, and Vegeta informed him of his origins. It led to a discussion regarding looking for the other planet to restore the lives of the people who died in the explosion all that much earlier. It was definitely a possibility.

“I still can’t believe that _corn_ saved the Earth,” Krillin remarked, a nervous laugh escaping him. “Wonder what would have happened if it wasn’t that simple.”

The Saiyans all looked to the Earthling with darkened eyes. “Don’t ever wonder. Ever,” Raditz stated.

“Um…” Krillin replied, a bead of sweat forming.

“If we hadn’t been strong enough to take out Frieza’s army,” Cui stated, “then Frieza would have called reinforcements, possibly the Ginyu force, and if he got really desperate, his father’s and brother’s fleets.”

“That thing had a brother too?” Yamcha asked, aghast. “This just keeps on getting better and better.”

“Yamcha, relax,” Bulma huffed. “The corn I gave them should last. When I isolated the specific compound, I found that a small amount can go a long way.”

“She’s not wrong,” Vegeta replied. “An ounce can power a ship for weeks once plusonium is properly extracted. It will be decades, possibly a century before they ever return.”

_And we’ll be ready._

* * *

That night, after everyone had left, returning to their homes, Bulma slipped into one of the four capsule homes. Her parents took one, Cui another, and the Saiyans the last. Everyone planned to reconvene in the morning to come up with a fully fleshed out plan and aid with the cleanup and reconstruction endeavors. As soon as she closed the door behind her, the strong, blue-haired woman released a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. She knew she had been so close to death, and she was still struggling to accept why that was. There was definitely a reason why Frieza had attacked her home, and it wasn’t to destroy the lab or her findings. Clearly their people had needed the resource. His attack on that part of the city was for one reason and one reason only.

Frieza had made a move to kill her to get to Vegeta.

It had apparently worked, though not in the tyrant’s favor as both her best friend and the Saiyan prince had felt the pain, anger, and rage of losing her, or rather believing they lost her. It amazed Bulma to think that her “death” had triggered not one but two Super Saiyan transformations. She could understand her longtime friend, but for Vegeta to react so strongly. It nearly took her breath away. They had only known each other for a little more than a week, yet in Bulma’s mind it felt like she had known Vegeta all her life. It didn’t make any sense.

Granted, they had been through a lot in such a short time. The prince had rescued her, a complete stranger, from some thugs. He had stood up to her to Nappa on more than one occasion. He had treated her hand and forced her to rest when she just wanted to keep going to help them. They had spent a night in her bed, simply talking and doing nothing else, but it felt far more intimate than any of her moments with Yamcha. Vegeta had confided his history to her, and she had told him her deepest and darkest secret that only Goku alone had known. He even beat one of his own to a pulp because he had hurled her into a wall. He had so much strength inside him that Bulma should have been terrified, given her life’s circumstances, yet to be honest she felt safer in Vegeta’s presence than with anyone else. The thought made her heart flutter yet terrified her all at once. There wasn’t any doubt in her mind that if she had gotten her wish during the first ever Dragon Ball hunt, Vegeta would have appeared before her.

A knock on her door alerted her. She couldn’t help but gasp in surprise before she walked back to the barrier. “Who is it?” she called out in a breath.

“Vegeta.”

Relief flooded her, and she immediately opened to door to see the Saiyan standing there with the most serious look on his face. His emotions were practically unreadable, yet Bulma could feel she knew exactly what it was. He was so completely angered and relieved, mainly because she had been attacked, but the relief came from the fact that she was still standing. Her heart was pounding in her chest when his coal eyes met her matching seas. Vegeta didn’t wait for an invitation in. He simply walked into her temporary home, slammed the door shut, and quickly stomped over to her.

And then he gently grabbed her, his lips crashing against hers.

Bulma’s hands shot up to his hair, her lips moving in sync with his. He was practically drinking up her essence, and she was desperately trying to do the same. Her back was eventually against a wall, but she didn’t feel trapped. It didn’t bother her when Vegeta’s hands wandered all over her body. Every touch was like lightening, setting her soul on fire.

When they both needed to breathe, they parted, gasping for air without releasing one another.

“Vegeta…” Bulma eventually spoke, but the prince silenced her with another peck to her lips, then another and another until he was trying to consume her very being once again. She placed her hands against his chest, lightly pushing him away. The action surprised the prince, and if she hadn’t been smiling shyly at him he would have been offended. “You did it.”

A pang struck the prince and he glowered at a spot on the wall. “Don’t speak of it.”

Bulma nodded knowingly. “I won’t, not now anyway. I pretty much gathered what triggered it.”

The prince’s gaze softened before he dared to look away. “Kakarot told you.”

“No,” Bulma replied, gently stroking his cheek. “He didn’t have to. I’m a genius, remember. He hasn’t said anything about it either. Like I said, we don’t have to talk now…other than what this all means for us, now and in the future.”

Vegeta met her gaze again and offered another nod, agreeing. “I have no idea where to go from here,” the Saiyan admitted. It had been such a long time since he had truly been free that he didn’t know _what_ to do with his newfound freedom. “Despite the fact that King Cold has given up pods, despite the fact that we could leave and return to the life we know of conquering other worlds on our own terms… We could find a new world, and I could rebuild my empire.”

Bulma met him with a curious gaze. “You don’t want to, do you?”

His eyes and voice remained as impassive as ever. “I don’t want to. It has been a dream of mine for my entire life in service of that monster, and now that I’m free of him…I don’t want to reach it.”

“Hey,” the woman called out softly. Inquisitive eyes lost in thought shifted to hers. “You don’t have to figure it all out today. A lot happened, and it’s probably all very overwhelming. The one thing about freedom is that now you have all the time you need, to make decisions for yourself now and in the future. Until you figure it out, you, Nappa, Raditz, and even Cui, you’re welcome to stay with us.”

Vegeta nodded, feeling strangely undone in that moment the way Bulma’s bright eyes and kind smile were regarding him. He had never met a woman like her, one who was seemingly so weak yet so undeniably strong at the same time. She was a brilliant fighter and resilient. She was more like him than he ever thought possible from one who was originally oblivious to the hell that existed out there in the universe. He barely knew her, and yet he knew everything he needed to know. His instincts and inner beast pulled him to her against his will. _She_ had triggered the transformation. “Losing” her had completely shattered him, and the desire he felt to avenge and protect her had taken him to new heights in the span of a day.

He knew why his desire to conquer had left him. She wouldn’t be there, and it wasn’t something he could live with, not now that he had found her.

“You know what I want to do right now?” Bulma asked, gaining the Saiyan’s attention.

“What?” Vegeta responded.

The woman pressed her body against his, meeting his lips again. The two shared another heated kiss, and Vegeta felt his soul settling as he wrapped his arms around her tight in attempts to pull her even closer as if it were possible. “Let’s go to bed,” she whispered into his mouth. Vegeta didn’t have to be asked twice. He carefully hoisted her up in his arms, and that night they two of them gave in to temptation and became united.

* * *

_Years later…_

It was a bright, sunny day, and all was quiet at Capsule Corp., except for the backyard.

Two children were running around, laughing and having a good time. “Trunks, wait up!” a Goku lookalike called out.

A lavender-haired boy just snickered and turned to give the other child a raspberry. “You can’t catch me, Goten!”

The two boys were being watched by Nappa and Raditz, both making sure that the two rambunctious children didn’t decide to destroy the lawn. The last time they had raced and sparred, everyone had gotten an earful from Bulma, and both boys were grounded from seeing each other for a couple of weeks. It had been unbearable for all parties, and eventually both Bulma and Chi Chi had lifted the punishment.

Since the day that Frieza and his father left Earth, the Saiyans had discussed their next move. Where Cui had decided to leave Earth and find a new life elsewhere, they had decided to reside on Earth. The decision had been easy. Vegeta didn’t want to leave. Both Raditz and Nappa knew before he even stated his desires. They knew Vegeta would never want to leave Bulma. When he didn’t return to the capsule home that night, they knew their prince had finally taken a mate. Earth would be their new home. It took them a while to get used to the peace, but it didn’t mean they had given up training relentlessly or fighting. There were still threats out there. The following year, the group kept true to their word and found the Dragon Balls to restore the lives lost in Frieza’s attack. It was like nothing ever happened, yet everyone who was there _knew_ that wasn’t true.

* * *

Vegeta took a deep breath before charging to attack his rival. He and Goku were inside a gravity room Bulma had built within Capsule Corp. upon its reconstruction. It was reinforced enough to withstand their Super Saiyan transformations. They were currently training said forms, their energy completely spent after their hours of sparring. They decided it was time for a break, and so they went out to the back yard. The two both wore contented grins as the admired the scene in the backyard. It didn’t surprise them that their boys became fast friends and rivals. After all, the two of them had come a long way over the years and developed a mutual respect for one another.

Seeing this life before him, Vegeta was strangely thankful that he and his men stumbled across this strange, new world.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bulma was doing what she did best, working in her lab, getting ready to finish her work for the day. She had been making good time with her latest projects, and it was time for a break. Out of nowhere, she felt a wave of sickness overtake her. It was the third time that day, and Bulma was starting to get frustrated. She rushed to her downstairs bathroom in just enough time.

Like clockwork, Vegeta appeared. He must have felt something flare in her due to some connection they had formed, and in response he rushed to her from wherever he had been. Bulma flashed him a thankful gaze for him being there, sitting by her side and holding her hair back, gently brushing it from her sweaty head. “Why does this keep happening?” her mate asked her, and she could hear the underlying concern underneath his irritated façade.

“Well, I caught it from you,” Bulma teased, wondering if he’d get her hidden meaning.

“Hmph, you should know that’s a load of bull,” Vegeta countered. “Saiyans never get sick.”

“Who said I was sick?” the woman hinted again.

Vegeta’s brows furrowed in confusion. “Then what could you have gotten from me?”

Bulma couldn’t help but giggle. Her prince certainly was dense at times. He did not look amused that she was laughing at him. She decided to be slightly more merciful, but she still wanted to have her fun. “What happened nine months before I had Trunks? Do you remember?”

She would get sick, a lot. Vegeta had wondered what the hell kind of process this pregnancy was if women had to endure it. He was overprotective of her, demanded she stop working so many times which meant that he and the other Saiyans had to reduce their strength while training so as not to destroy as much. His mind clicked with what she was trying to tell him. They were about to go through all of that again.

He kissed her, conveying his pride for the woman in front of him and, dare he think, love. This woman had become his entire world. When he had taken her as his mate, he knew that this backwater planet was where he had needed to be all along. When she gave him a son, he was even more enamored. At first he was bothered by his boy’s appearance, but it quickly went away when his brown, furry tail had wrapped around his wrist. His son was strong, so unbelievably strong for even a full-blooded Saiyan at his age. His playmate, Goten, who was born the year after Trunks, was pretty powerful as well. It made sense. They did have Super Saiyans for fathers.

All this new child meant for him was that he would be compelled to train even harder than he already did. Frieza and the PTO were still out there in the universe. One day, as his new dream was, he and his Saiyan comrades, Kakarot included, would take their whole organization down. He, the Prince of All Saiyans, had a family and home to protect. He would be ready to face Frieza sometime in the distant future. The bastard could count on that.

_End._


End file.
